Perclight
by Vamp4475
Summary: Percy Jackson and Bella Swan are half-brother and sister.Father is Neptune Poseidon .They move to Forks for their Junior and senior years so their mothers could live a mosterfree life.i deleted 'The Girl' b/c its on my other story so sorry for any trouble
1. My Story

**Hello my name is…Vamp4473, this is my official fanfic. It's a crossover in Twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians, my two fav books! It's a BXE and PXA other parings are normal too. Please read and enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~E~R~C~Y~~J~A~C~K~S~O~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My story

Normally I would be at camp during the summer, training and learning, with my brother Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth.

Ok I'm lying about the girlfriend thing, they like each other, it just they won't confess. This is pretty lame if you ask me; seriously, Venus had to butt in to make my big bro realize that he loved Ann. She even turned their love story into her 'favorite soap opera'.

Venus, the goddess of Love, or in the Greek terms Aphrodite. I call all the Olympian Gods and Goddesses by the Roman terms because I have high respect for them. Cause, well you know, names have power, but that is only if you fear them in my book! Well in my case, respect.

For the past couple years Renee, my mother, and I had been having peaceful time. Sure there were a attack or two but nothing I can't handle. Chiron, the camp activity director, gave me and Perc a weapon that our father wanted us to have. Percy was given Anaklumos or Riptide, it was disguised as a pen unless you uncapped it. Accourding to Percy, he had a REALLY hard time finding a sword that fit just right in his hand, until he had the Riptide. For me…well let just say that father was a little overprotective over his 'little girl'. Mine is disguised as one of those pen hairclips with many functions, it was called sygkrouo palirroia or clashtide **(I don't know if the translation is right but this is what I got)**, basically Riptide's twin but with interest, ugh. It could be turned into a sword like Percy's…but also a whip, knife, spear, and others that I haven't figured out yet. Man, I had NO idea what father was thinking but Chiron told me it was because he wants me safe. I still don't know why father made it into a pen hairclip, maybe so I can have a little bit of girl feature. Ha-ha Percy always says that I'm not his little sister but little brother.

Like I was saying, every year since our first year at Half-Blood camp, me and Percy had been training and was safe during the summer, but my mother found love in Phil Dwyer and Sally, Percy's mother, found love in Paul Blofis. So we thought that we should spend some time away and move towards Forks, Washington, where my mother's first marriage husband, Charlie, lives. We could have gone with Gabe Ugliano, but he is visiting um…our Uncle, and we don't expect him of coming anytime soon.

Forks is a little town covered with constant rain cover, I think me and Percy would like it, because just 15 minutes or so away, is the Indian reservation La Push first beach. The Sea, our father's domain, oh…that's right I forgot to mention, our father is Neptune the Sea God. One of the Big three. The three that swore that would never have children after War world II on the River Synx. A pretty big vow, two of the big three broke that vow, Jupiter and our father. Hades too but sort of not, Nico and Bianca di Angelo were born BEFORE War World II, so he was off the hook.

Me and Percy were thinking of starting the middle of our junior year till graduation, since we both had passed our 16th birthdays. Thank the gods it did, after me and Percy heard about what might happen, which did happened, when we turned 16 and The Olympians' lives – even though they were immortal – would be in our hands, we panicked. But now that's passed and we're both 17! Almost 18, and we are very happy. Ann was thinking of coming with us too since Los Angeles was kind of nearby, but we decided against it, two children of the Big Three was pushing it, if Annabeth came with us, it would be much more noticeable when the monsters would sniff us up.

Well, that's my story so far, my name is Isabella Swan – but I like being called Bella –, little sister – by 3 months or so – of Percy Jackson. Daughter of the Sea God, Neptune – Poseidon, and after 4-5 years of hard training and adventures, our real journey only begins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well, here is my story, well the preface at least, Review is you want more! My goal for a first timer is…5. R&R my story on . Story is called Tainted-Book 1 of the Rose Series. Username is Vamp5683.**


	2. The Beginning

**Hello, Vampy again! I'm putting this up earlier than expecting, mostly because two ppl are dying, thank you breakingdawnr2d2 and obsessedtwilightfan92 for review. And those who favorite too. I'm happy that some ppl like it! I forgot to mentioned from my first chapter that the stories Twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians go to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. Authors of my two favorite books!! PLS R&R!!! Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~E~R~C~Y~~J~A~C~K~S~O~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beginning

**BPOV**

Sally was driving me and my older brother Percy to the train station where my mother, Phil and Paul were waiting for us to depart.

Sally was a very cheerful person who only eats blue, there's nothing wrong with her, and it's just a long story. She loves Percy and me, even though I'm not her child.

Renee, my mom, is a very forgetful person. When me and Perc were thinking about moving in with my step dad I thought to myself, how can I leave my mother unable to defend for herself. Over 10 years of my life, I've been watching over her, protecting her from monsters while she was covering our trail. But then I decided that I would leave because now she has Phil, So the bills would get paid, and food would be on the table. She would be safe, right? NO! She WOULD be safe, as long as I'm not near her.

I bet Percy feels the same way about his mother, that's one of the reasons why we are so close. We care for out mortal parents.

Mortal, yeah I have to remind myself that I'm half mortal and half god. Olympian god, I'm a Demigod. Yep, I, Isabella Swan am the Daughter of Neptune, the Sea God. So is Percy, I bet he has to remind himself about that to. Ha-ha, its fun, being a child of the Sea God has it's perks. We could control the ocean at our will, with some practice, we could talk to horses, breath underwater, AND our clothes can never get wet, unless we want them to.

As we arrived at the train station and my mother full of tears with Phil holding her, yes he would protect my mother right?

"Bella, Percy" my mother and Sal said in unison, "you don't have to go you know" my mother began. "Yes, you can stay here in New York; I looked up some good schools who would take you two." Sally finished.

"Mom," me and Perc said in unison. "We want to go."

"I haven't seen Charlie in a long time," I said.

"Yeah and I can't leave my baby sister." Percy stated, but that wasn't true, we – by 'we' I mean me, mother, and Sally – know he is doing it so he could be that close to Annabeth. I rolled my eyes at him, when I did Phil and Paul started to laugh. "What?" Percy asked, all innocent.

"Nothing, oh big brother of mine, they just remembered something I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

"Har-har, Bellsie"

I laughed. "But really, mom and Sal, me and Percy will be fine." I said.

_Train to Port Angeles, is departing soon…I repeat… M_e and Percy gathered our bags and gave our mothers hugs before we boarded.

"Make sure you tell Charlie I said 'hi'."My mom shouted. "I will,"

"You too, Perseus, behave yourself!" Auntie Sal scolding, it was funny because she used Perc's full name, so she means business.

Percy blushed, "Geez mom." He mumbled, then replied, "Ok mom, bye!"

Then as we made our way towards the platform to our train, yep…train. If Percy and I were to go by plane, well let's just say, I don't want to see my uncle the easy way. So the train is our only way to Forks.

The ride was comfy, Perc and I fell asleep quickly, I was nodding off to a dream that I haven't seen in a while.

My dream must have been an empathy link from Grover, because Percy was their too.

_"Perc!" I shouted._

"_Bells?" he replied._

"_Do you think it's Grov?"_

"_Don't know, but it sure does feel like it."_

"_THANK THE GODS!" A voice started shouting. The scenery had changed from a pitch black room to…camp!_

"_Grover? Chiron?" Percy asked. Chiron?_

"_Percy. Isabella. Nice to see you two again. Having a nice time?" Chiron greeted us._

"_Yes, Chiron, you too we're doing fine, please I've said it before, call me Bella." I greeted back._

"_Yes, my apologize Bella." Chiron said with a smile._

"_Chiron," Percy began before I could speak, he is probably going to ask him what I was going to ask, so I let it go. "there must be another reason why your calling us by using the empathy link we have with Grover." That's true. There MUST be a reason_

_Chiron showed us his troubled face. "Yes, and no," then he looked back at us. "nothing is wrong, I'm just concerned about you two's safety and health." Oh. Heh typical Chiron, all the Demigod heroes are like children to him of course he would worry._

"_It's fine Chiron," I started, "we aren't traveling by plane, plus if monsters DO come," I pointed at my clip that held my hair bun. "We're armed. So there is nothing to worry about." I assured hi._

"_Yes, I suppose well then, um…you two have a safe trip and if you need anything feel free to Iris-message me or contact Grover with the link. Bye you two, oh and Percy?" Chiron said before he disconnected._

"_Yeah?"Perc responded._

"_Annabeth wanted me to tell you that she'll see you soon." Chiron said._

_Perc blush like there was no tomorrow, I couldn't help but tease, "Well, well, shall we get the white dress and the ring?" Percy looked at me and gave me his 'I'll kill you later' look._

_Chiron and Grover were laughing in the background, "Well," he cleared his throat, "yes, other than that, bye you two. Keep each other safe. And…Welcome to your new home. Oh and before I forget… Blackjack would be there too Percy." Then he disconnected and we both woke up._

When we woke up, we woke up with a startle.

"Wow, do you think everything is alright?" Percy asked me, still trying to wake up.

"Don't know, all we can do is hope for their saf-"I stopped.

"What is it?" then he turned towards my gaze and gasped.

We both say her, Thalia our cousin, and the daughter of Jupiter. The last time I saw her was when she vowed to Diana of becoming a huntress. Preventing her from turnign16 and becoming the Big three demigod that would have Olympus's fate in her hands. We tried the wave but then she was gone.

"Was that really her?" Percy said breaking the silence.

"I…don't know." I answered trying so hard not to let my voice break but failed completely. He didn't push any further, he knows that Thalia and I were close, despite the fact that our fathers hated each other. However she really couldn't understand why I always stand next to Percy during arguments, I didn't really know both me and Perc were always at each others' throats.

I looked away from the forest trying not to cry and then I saw the station, "Looks like Chiron was right." I said trying to change the subject. Percy looked at me confused, but then understood when he saw what was coming too.

When the train almost came to a stop, we saw Charlie at the platform looking overfilled with excitement. I guess it's because Percy was coming, he probably can't wait to take him fishing. Ha-ha can't wait to see THAT!

Just the thought of Percy sitting down quietly while the fishes are pleading for help, um…ok, so I won't go, I may be a little tougher than most guys but I can't take begging and such.

"Bella!" Charlie called breaking my thoughts. He was opening up his arms with and inviting hug.

"Hey dad," I said giving him his hug. Then I turned to Percy, who was just leaving the train. "Dad, this is Percy Jackson, my half brother. Perc this is my dad." I said introducing them with to each other.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mr.…Swan?" Percy said a little shaky.

My dad laugh, guess he noticed too, "Please Percy, my boy, there is no reason for you to be afraid. I'm so glad to meet you, and please call me dad or Charlie."My dad said while taking our bags to the police cruiser. Yeah, cruiser, my dad was the Chief of police of the proud small town of Forks. I have to remind Percy that we need to buy our cars pronto; I doubt that he wants to ride to school in a police car.

"Sorry, it's my first time in a while that I'm staying away from home for more than a summer." Percy said after a while. I knew how he felt; this is my first time too in a long while.

"Ah, I see well then I hope you will enjoy Forks my boy," he said while we were getting in the car, I sat in shotgun while Perc was behind me. "So how are you two related again?"

"Our father, dad," ok awkward, "we have different moms but have the same father." Charlie was my first step-dad, but he was always like a father to me.

He nodded so I guess he understood. "So…Bells," uh oh this isn't going to be good, "do you remember Billy Black?" he asked. That's a little odd.

"Um…I think so…he lives in the reservation right?" I said flickering through my memories of my time her in Forks.

"Yeah, well he was selling his truck for cheap, oh and Harry Clearwater too." He stated, smiling.

"Ok, so why are you bringing this up?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I bought them for you two; I doubt that you guys want me driving you all over the place." He admitted.

Percy was ecstatic, "Really? Sweet! What kind of cars are they?"

"More importantly, how OLD are they?" I said.

"Oh, Bells, the truck is for you and the Jaguar is for Perc." He stated, "and they both run great, The truck is just right for you, and I do hope you like yours Perc."

"You bet I am!"Percy partially yelled.

"Ok, so you don't care about the year but I do," I told Percy, then I turned to my dad. "what year was mine bought dad?" I demanded.

He looked like he wanted to avoid this question, "Well, 1984, I think."

Ok. A good start, "Did he buy it new?"

"No, I think it was in the early sixties or late fifties." He said looking a little worried.

"Ch-DAD!" I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie in front of his face, "if it breaks down I won't be able to fix it! I might not be able to afford a mechanic. How will it be fixed?" I asked, a little upset, ok not I was extremely upset!

"Calm down Bells, the thing works great; they don't build them like that anymore." He said peeping to see my reaction.

_The thing_, great Bells you have a car that had a nickname, I thought about it for a bit then sighed, I could tell Percy relaxed too, "Thanks dad, sorry overreacted, it just that it's been a while since I was here." I looked through the window trying to get memories of my visits here.

"Well, you're welcome," I could tell he was a little embarrassed, "and don't worry, I was kind of expecting it, you are much like your mother."

I smiled, that last time I heard that was from Father, and Percy smiled too.

That was pretty much the conversations all the way to the house, when we did me and Percy were practically running towards our new, well new to us, cars.

Mine was a Chevy, it had a fading red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab, I absolutely loved it! Then I laughed, Charlie and Neptune were absolutely alike! Both protecting their little girl. Percy's was a bright blue Jaguar, it was old but not as old as mine, probably it was new in the 1980s or 70s. After Percy was freaking over his car he turned to me and saw mine.

"Damn, you weren't kidding, your car sucks!" Percy stated, I smacked him on the head. "OW! What?"

"Shut up, Seaweed brain, my car has personality," I turned to Charlie, "Thanks dad I love it!"

"Seaweed brain? Great! Just great now my own sister is betraying me!" Percy complained.

"Shut up, like you don't have one for me, just say it!" I yelled at him.

"Ok, Hay head." He grinned, I burst out laughing, and then his smile faded.

"No, wait, I am mad but it's just funny because of what…"I couldn't finished, not with Charlie close by that is. Perc understood and now he was grinning. Since our father was Neptune and he created horses, horses eat hay but that word has a double meaning, but no one would know that meaning unless they have seen me getting up in the morning.

Charlie looked at us like we were crazy but he let it go and put our bags in our rooms to unpack. We shortly followed him, when I went to my room I felt, surprisingly, happy. Maybe because there's a beach nearby and Perc and me could connect to our father. Not to mention our other half-brother Tyson.

I suddenly felt hungry and went downstairs to find Charlie asleep and Percy trying to figure out how to make dinner. I snickered.

"Need help?" I asked, Perc turned and smile.

"Thank the gods, yes. Can you…?"he didn't need to continue, his stomach finished for him. I laughed.

"Ok. Let me see what I have to work with." I turned to the pantry, to find only enough to make spaghetti, "Ok, tomorrow after school, you and me, are going grocery shopping." I stated.

"No prob…do you think we have food coloring?"

"Mmm…don't know." I started to look around, but then I remembered something, I ran to my room and told Percy to hold on. I rampage through my suitcase then I found what I was looking for. I went back downstairs and hold up the blue string needles that Sal gave me, she must have predicted that we might need them. Percy smiled and his green eyes practically sparkle. Percy had father's eyes, kelp green, I what I like to call them. My eyes are quite different though, I had deep brown eyes with a slight green in them. So it looked like chocolate with a mint flavor topping. Father said it makes me unique. So I'm happy with my mutated eyes.

"How did you get those? IM?" Percy said once he was out of his daze.

"Sort of, your mom gave them to me before we left and she gave me other kinds too, like chips, candy all that stuff you like blue."

"Sweet. Hey can you make my lunch in blue?"

"Sure, but like I said me and you are shopping."

"No problem, as long as my food is blue, everything is cool."

I laughed at his little attempt to rhyme, he probably didn't even notice. I started making the blue noodle spaghetti, once it was done I started to wake up Charlie AND Percy, god them two are so alike.

"Dad, Seaweed brain! Wake up!" they just stirred a bit, but then they went back to sleep, I took in a deep breath, " DAD!" and his eyes shot open, "SEAWEED BRAIN!" but that didn't affect him but did scared my dad though, "WAKE UP!" with that he fell off the couch.

"What the hell, hay head?"

"Mmm…let me think, you two," I pointed my finger at both of them, "were asleep, I tried my very best to wake you up peacefully, but after a failed attempt…you know the rest." Dad gave me an apologetic smile while Percy rolled his eyes, he been in this spot before. "Come on, dinner is ready." With that, both their eyes lit up. I laughed at their happy expressions.

"Smells good, thanks bell…"my dad stopped at the middle of his sentence.

"Dad, is something wrong?" I asked a little worried, he looked at Percy and his eyes widened. "DAD! Your freaking me out! Talk!"

"It's…blue." He said in a whisper, me and Percy burst out laughing, "I'm not kidding!"

"Dad, it's fine, it's not bad." I tried to assure him.

"Why blue?"

"Long story," me and Percy said in unison. My dad waited, I looked at Percy, he nodded.

"Ok. Um…you know that Percy's mom, Sally, was married to a Jerk named Gabe right?" He nodded, "Well, there were only two times that she um…'argued' with him, one was about the last name change, she refused to change her last name to his, but that was over quickly. The other was when Gabe made a comment on how it was impossible that every food was made out of blue, then Sal said something about 'nothing is impossible' and then they got into an argument. In the end Aunt Sal devoted to eat only in blue," I pointed at the spaghetti "and so we thought you might like this eating habit me and Perc have developed. If you want I can make it _plain_." I emphasized on the word plain.

"Oh, ok so it came in a package." He finally said. I nodded. "Ok then," he took a spoon full and stuffed it in his mouth. My eyes widen in curiosity, and then my dad smiled in relief. "Not half bad, make blue every night." He said taking another spoon full.

"You got it dad." I said taking a spoon full myself.

When dinner ended I took the dishes and put them in the sink starting to wash them. "Want me to help?" I turned and I saw Percy, offering help? Ok there MUST be a catch. "Depends," I started "what do you want?"

His face changed emotion, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that, well, remember when Chiron said that Blackjack was coming here?" I nodded handing him a wet dish, "Well I was hoping that maybe you could come with me meeting him." I snickered.

"Oh that, ok then, I miss him anyways." Handing him another dish, "I'll tell Charlie that I'm going to give you a quick tour around the neighborhood." He nodded, drying and putting away the dishes I handed him.

After we were done we took a 'tour' around the neighborhood. _Boss?_ I ran towards the voice.

Percy sulked, he hated when Blackjack called him Boss, but unlike him I LOVED Blackjack. "How are you Blackjack?" I asked when I was done hugging him. _Perfect, bellsie and you? _"Perfect too!"

"That makes one of us." Percy stated, still sulking. "You wanted to see us Blackjack?" Ugh, does he always have to get to the point?

_Yes, well…when you two left I felt lonely, and worried. Can I be on watch for monsters or something? It would help me feel better._ Oh I see. I turned to Percy with a hopeful look on my face.

His eyes widen, "NO! No, no, no, no! Absolutely not Bella!" he declared, but I wasn't going to give up.

"Why not?" I said pouting.

"One, how will be able to hide him? Two, what will we do if there is a monster attack? And three, would you be able to forgive yourself if he risked his life for us and die?"

"The first one is easy! First we'll manipulate the mist and tuck his wings hidden with a stale and blanket. Second, we'll make some excuse for one of us to go, but if it is too much the other will follow. And Third…" I turned to Blackjack…DAMN! Percy's right. "I don't know for that one." I finally said in a whisper.

_But I DO!_ We both turn towards Blackjack. _I wouldn't have to risk my life; I'll just scope you two up into the air till I think is safe! _Oh, I love him so much! I went over to hug him, the turn to Percy.

"Please, big brother?" I pleaded.

He frowned in defeat, "OK! FINE! But one slip up Bella, and so help me…" I went over to hug him before he could finish.

"THANK YOU!" I kissed him on the cheek, "You're the best big brother!" Then I went over to Blackjack, showing him towards our way to the house, with Percy right behind us.

_Thank you boss. I WILL protect you guys._ He nuzzled next to me.

"Blackjack, I need to talk to you in private," Percy began, "don't worry Bells, just wait by the door before going in,"

I looked at Blackjack, he encouraged me to go on, I kissed him on the nose, and started walking towards the door.

What was that all about? "talk in private?" HA! Nothing is private with me! I'll find out sooner or later. Shortly after 5-10 minutes they came back, well Percy did.

"He's on watch." He said before I could ask. "Bells, I just asked him to be careful for your sake, we both know how…overconfident he could be."

He was right, knowing Black, he would try to fight the monster before telling us. "Thank you." I said with a blush, Percy was a good brother, a overprotective one, but still a good one. He patted my head.

"No prob, kiddo. Now let's go inside before Charlie comes looking for us." I nodded and we went inside.

"So how do you like Forks, Percy?" Dad asked when we walked in the door, I went upstairs automaticly, only hearing, "Just as much as you like those blue noodles." They laughed.

I quickly put my sweats on and went to push my teeth on our ONLY bathroom, damn, if sharing a cabin with Percy and Tyson was hell, I might have to think again.

When I was done, I went to my bed, which had Blue and green covers, and went to sleep quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well there you have it…the next chapter is underway and hope to get 5-10 reviews before putting it up. I'm dying to know what everyone who reads is thinking! Review pls!!**

**Vampy**


	3. For once we didn't burn the school

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter, I also forgot to mention that Bella didn't go to the last two battles, but was doing her own things. So the last place she saw Thalia really was when she vowed to be a huntress. You'll see what Bella was doing during the last two books. Hope you'll enjoy! Oh and the credit of giving my 5****th**** review goes to…****CourtneyFirehand**. **And ALL credit for Twilight and The Percy Jackson series goes to … Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. ENJOY!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~E~R~C~Y~~J~A~C~K~S~O~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For once we didn't burn the school

**BPOV**

When I woke up it was 6:45, I got up and started to take a shower. After 10 minutes I got out and started to get dress. I wore a light blue long sleeved shirt; it was thick enough for me to wear in this weather. For pants I had casual black jeans and then I put on my white flats. I Put my hair in curls and put it up in a ponytail. When I was done changing I went down stairs and started breakfast; I made blue eggs, bacon and pancakes. When they were finished I put them in the microwave so they wouldn't go cold. Then I went outside to give Blackjack a blanket, a saddle – to hide his wings – some sugar cubes and hay. He must be hungry; I wonder when was the last time he ate.

_Boss?_

"No Black, it's just me." I said while I hold up of what I brought.

_Oh hi Bells, thanks for this_... he started eating the cubes and hay, _I was beginning to starve. So are you and Percy going to school? _He asked after he was done.

"Yeah pretty much, that's why I woke up a bit early, not earlier than we did at camp but around the same."

_Ah, I see. So do you want me to give you a lift to school? Not by air but by land, I'll need the work out._ I laughed. _What, if I'm going to eat nothing but cubes and hay, I'll get fat, plus it might be handy if we have to fight in human sights._

"Yes I know, but not today, my dad got us both cars, but how about this, me and Perc would ride you in turns like every day, one day it's me and the next it's Percy, and so on. Sound good?"

_Yes, now you get along little one, your brother is going to wake up soon, let me escort you there._

"Why, thank you."

When we got back, Black went back into the forest with his saddle and blanket on. He said he was comfortable so I was glad. Once I was inside I re-heated the food and began waking up the boys. This would be fun.

"Dad?" he stirred a bit, "Dad, it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready."

"Mmm…ok I'm up Bella, thanks, now wake up your brother so I can change." He said, still a little sleepy. I went to Percy's door but to find it locked.

I sighed and began banging on his door, "PERCY!!" I yelled, "WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" I heard a thump, I smiled to myself, "Nice to hear your up." Then I went downstairs to set everything up.

"Morning Bella, you woke up early." My father said while he was coming down, he was wearing his uniform for work.

"Like it's anything new, did you really have to give me that kind of wakeup call?" Percy stated when he came down. He was wearing a casual as well, he had a green shirt that said, "Been to New York" and on the back, "and LOVED it!" I laughed at that and he smiled, then I noticed he had a faded blue jeans and worn out white sketchers. He looked pretty good.

"Yes Perc I did have to, you had your door locked. Unless you wanted me to break it down, I couldn't find any other way to wake you." I said while I handed them their food. Their eyes sparkled; guess they love to have a woman around the house. "I already ate," I said then I turned to Percy who had half of his plate in his mouth already, I tried so hard not to laugh, "Percy, what do you want for lunch?"

"Whatever," he said after he swallowed his mouthful, "your food is awesome, and I'll eat anything." Then he stuffed the rest into his mouth.

"Ok." Then I started making him a blue ham sandwich and some blue chips, included with blue cherry coke diet soda.

I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. I turned to my dad and Percy, but I noticed that Charlie left for work already, and Percy was getting ready for school. "Percy get in your car and wait for me." He nodded and headed out the door; I went upstairs and got all my materials.

When I headed outside, I noticed it was raining so I got Percy's umbrella as well as mine, and I also got a tent, I handed Percy his umbrella, "I have to set this up for Black, I'll meet you at school, just head up to the highway and its downhill from there." He nodded and I headed for the forest. Black was hiding under a tree; thank the gods that I had already but on his saddle and blanket.

"Black!" I yelled when I was in sight.

_BELLA! _He cried, he looked at my hand with the tent, _THANK YOU!_

In 5 minutes u had the tent set up. It was big enough to fit 5-10 people and 1 horse. He got in and thanked me a million times, "Your welcome, now I have to go," I kissed him on the nose.

_Ok, thanks again bellsie!_ I laughed as I went to my car.

When I started my truck I jumped, it made a thundering sound, and I laughed at myself again. The truck could go pretty fast, but I made a mental note to myself saying that I shouldn't go over 50 or 60. Either way I made it to school in record time, I noticed Percy was waiting for me; I got my umbrella and went to him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As long as we don't burn the school." I said laughing, he joined in with me.

We went into the reception office to get our schedules. "Um…excuse me?" She looked up and smiled, she had red hair and wore a purple blouse. It make me feel underdressed, "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my brother Perseus Jackson." I pointed to him.

"Yes, hello dears, here are your schedules," she said while rampaging through some papers. "Ah, here they are, here is yours," she said handing me a three sheets, one was my actual schedule, a map of the school, and the third was a slip for all my teachers to sign. "And here is yours sweetie." She handed Percy the same thing. "Now classes starts in 10 minutes, look around and see where everything is," we waved her good bye and looked at our classes to see what we have together, we had English, Biology, and Gym together. First we went to the English building and gave our teacher our slips.

"Uh…ok Ms. Swan and Mr. Jackson, here you go," He handed us our book list, and our slips, "take those seats there." He pointed at two empty desk and we both sat next to each other.

"Ok, you're the brain here, what the hell does this say!" he pointed at our list, I laughed.

"Ok, ok jeez!" I got my list and read out loud, "Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner." Pretty basic stuff, I smiled because I read them all, when I looked at Percy he had his mouth open but nothing came out.

"What, What, What and WHAT?!" he practically yelled.

I laughed again, "Don't worry Perc, I have all these books in Greek, so you can read them, but for essays, you're on your own." He sighed in relief.

"So you read them before?"

"Yes…"I waited for a bit, "and yes I'll help you understand the concept of them." I said in annoyance.

"Thanks little sis." He said in a smile.

Class ended as fast as a speeding centaur. When I got up to put my books away a geek looking boy came up to me, he looked like an overly helpful chess boy. "Hi, my name is Eric, your Isabella Swan right?" he asked.

"Just Bella please." I turned to Percy who was suddenly gone.

"Oh your boyfriend left," he said in disgust, ah great a fan! That was the LAST thing I need.

"Percy, ew gross, he's my half brother." I said. And the boy smiled.

"So what do you have next?"

"Um…" I looked at my schedule, "Government with Jefferson, building 6." I stated.

"I'm heading to building 4. Want me to show you the way?" he sounded hopeful, yep definitely over helpful.

I nodded and said. "Sure." And we headed out into the rain.

That was pretty much the whole morning, we had every class except Latin, Me and Percy were shocked. How can they NOT have Latin, when Percy met me at my class room door so we could head for lunch we were about to talk about our relatives when a girl named Jessica came.

"Hey Isabella!" she said.

"Just Bella." I stated in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry, hi!" she said to my brother.

"Hey, names Percy."

"Names Jessica." She said with a giggle.

When we went to get our lunch, she introduced us to her group, which I found out was the popular group. I remembered two of the girl's names on the spot. There was Angela who seemed like a shy one and Lauren who looked like a real bitch. I liked Angela and Lauren seemed to like my brother. I rolled my eyes and then I spotted them.

Five people sitting in a corner of the room, they looked like they were dress for a movie shot. Pale, beautiful, and…silent. There were three guys, one who was bulked, had dark curly hair, another was a honey blond, taller, leaner but still looked pretty muscular. The last one had untidy bronze-colored hair, he was less bulky but more…um boyish.

The girls were opposites, there were two of them, one was a beauty with a figure to match, she was tall and had golden hair, that was gently waving behind her back. One thing I could say was that, I she was in a room full of women all their self esteem would dramatically drop. The other girl was a short pixie-like person, her hair was deep black and cropped short, pointing in every direction.

I looked back to my neighbor, Jessica, "Who are _they_?" My brother looked confused and then he stared at the same people, his mouth dropped.

Me and Jessica laughed, but she seemed annoyed with his reaction. "That's Edward, Emmett, Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale." She stated.

"Which one is who?" me and Percy said in unison.

She paused for a bit, "The one who looks scared is Jasper, the short one is Alice, the big one is Emmett, and the beautiful one is Rosalie." She stopped there.

"What about the one with the bronze colored hair?" I asked

"Oh…"she said seeing what I meant and then smiled, "that's Edward Cullen, he is completely gorgeous, but don't get too excited he is already dating…Laruen." I raised my eyebrow trying to see what she meant. "So don't get any ideas, oh and before I forget, do you know cheerleading?"

"Oh…don't worry about that," understanding what she meant, "I have no interest of dating…" I began to say.

"Really?" she interrupted me, "Why?"

I laughed, "Let's just say that I'm not the best person to date."

Percy nodded. "Yep, she's too violent."

"Shut up, seaweed brain." I told him.

Everyone looked at him and then stared at me.

"But it's true, especially in the mornings."

Everyone's eyes widen. We both laughed; guess everyone doesn't know that we're brother and sister.

"What's so funny?" said a familiar voice, we all turned.

"ANNABETH!" Me and Percy yelled.

"Hey guys, sorry, I know what I said but…" I interrupted her with a hug.

"That's fine! Where do you live?" I asked her.

"WAIT!" Jessica yelled, we all turned her, "You know this…this"

"Bitch?" Annabeth finished, me and Percy looked at her confused and shocked.

"Yes." Lauren said.

I turned to defense mode. "What did Ann do, Lauren?"

Annabeth answered before Lauren could, "Nothing, just refused to join their little group." I was even more confused. How can someone be at mad at someone else because they won't with each other?

"No!" Lauren said, "You tried to steal my boyfriend!"

Me and Percy started laughing, Ann joined soon after.

"As if, have you seen these two," I pointed to Percy and Annabeth, "go go.." suddenly two pair of hands cover my mouth, I rolled my eyes.

When I showed that I wouldn't say anything, they let go. After that me and Percy gathered our stuff and headed towards Annabeth's table. We caught up; apparently she tried staying with her father for a few weeks but couldn't take it. She boarded the next train towards Forks and stayed in a hotel for a few days till her parents got her a house. Her house was just across the street from ours, I was excited, and Percy was too. I totally forgot about Edward and his family, well that was until Annabeth mentioned them.

"I noticed you were looking at the Hales and Cullens." Percy looked a little worried. "I'll tell you what they might have not mentioned. They're not related except for the Hales, they're twins, but the rest are adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. And they're all together, I mean together, together. Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett, Edward is kind of the loner in the group."

"But I thought he was with Lauren." I said.

"Well, yes and no, he is with every girl, except for me and you, in this school." She said, Percy looked relieved – probably because two girls close to him weren't in a guys reach – but then angry.

"Wait he tried to go out with you?" Percy said angrily. Oh how that boy gets jealous.

Annabeth looked confused by Percy's tone, if only she knew, then she said, "No, I just caught him dating 3 different girls within a week's time period."

"So he is the school player." I stated.

"Again, yes and no, he doesn't kiss them but he does flirt, dazzle, and all that mushy stuff with them, but no physical contact. Also, all those girl don't even know that he is cheating them, it's disgusting!" she said.

I couldn't agree more. I peeked at their table and found all them, except Edward, laughing. Edward looked angry and annoyed, I wonder why. I followed his gaze and he was looking at Annabeth. I turned back to him and gave him my "touch that person and your dead" glare, Percy laughed because he knows this look very well.

Edward turned back to his table for a few minutes and stood up, I instinctively grasp my hairpin, but Percy grabbed my shoulder, telling me to calm down. As Edward passed he dropped a piece of paper on our table. I looked at him and I could have sworn I saw him smiling. Not those happy smiles but a confident smile.

I took the paper off the table, when I notice it was folded and had '_Isabella' _written, in the most beautiful writing I've seen, on it. I looked up to Annabeth and she nodded. I opened the note and it said:

_Isabella,_

_My name is Edward Cullen, please don't mind Lauren when she said I was her boyfriend, she is very wishful. But never mind that, the real reason I wrote this note to you is because I want to ask you out with me. Please write your response on this note and give it to my pixie sister Alice. I'll wait till the end of time for your reply._

_Edward_

I raised my eyebrow and wrote down my reply.

_Hello Edward,_

_Hate to burst your bubble, even though I'm not, but I don't date, and I especially don't date players. Oh and my name is Bella, but to you it's either Swan or Isabella._

_Isabella Swan_

At that cue Alice, I assumed, came up to me. Like the note said she was a pixie alright, cute though, she had designers clothing on and she looked very beautiful. She walked over gracefully, so graceful that it would put a ballerina to shame.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen." She told me smiling, she held out her hand offering a shake.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I said, shaking her hand, I was determined that the Cullens and Hales would never call me Bella. I'm a daughter of Neptune.

"Yeah, I know. We are going to be great friends." She squealed. Wow and energetic girl ok I like her, "Is the note ready?" she asked.

I nodded and handed over the note, folded, to her.

"Can I?" she asked shamefully. How cute. Ok I don't care what Annabeth says, I like her.

I laughed, "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide." I said simply giving her my known smile.

She smiled back and skipped to her table. When she opened up the note and read it. Her mouth literally dropped to the floor. She turned back to me and mouthed, I think, _Your smart._ I gave her my thank you look and started laughing. I turned back to Percy and Annabeth.

"What did it say?" Annabeth asked me eagerly. Percy leaned closer to hear my answer.

"He wanted to date me, but I rejected his offer, saying that I don't date or date players." I smiled at my boy free status, bet father would be proud that his little girl isn't into boys…anymore.

Percy and Annabeth brought me back to reality by laughing and thanking every god or goddess possible. I joined in later.

When lunch was over Annabeth went to gym and Percy and me went to Biology. Once I entered the classroom I groaned in annoyance. Percy followed my gaze and did the same thing but he growled instead.

Sitting in one of the only available seats was Edward Cullen, we tried to avoid eye contact and went up to the front of the class to hand our teacher our slips. He scribbled his signature and pointed us in our seats, I was about to scream when I found out that I was seating next to Edward Cullen, I almost killed him when I saw him SMILING! What was that? Was he hoping I was forced to sit with him? Well Percy was behind me next to Angela, so far she was nice. I think I could be easy friends with her.

When I sat down he leaned away from me, as far as the desk allowed him. His fists suddenly clenched tight and his eyes were pitch black. My hair blew in the wind and he stiffened and, I think, he stopped breathing. What is with him? Is this his natural behavior?

When class started I thought it would never end. It was like waiting for a huntress falling in love, and that would NEVER happen. When the bell rang I jumped when Cullen ran out of the class room. I was dumbstruck, if it weren't a boy calling me I would have stayed stocked. "Hey, I'm Mike Newton, Your…Isabella right?"

"Bella." I corrected.

"Did you stab Cullen or something? I never seen him act that way before, well not to a beautiful girl like yourself." He asked

Ok, one—ew gross much? Get a life. And two—so that WASN'T his normal behavior. "Nope, never even spoken to him." I answered proudly…maybe I SHOULD join Artemis as one of the huntress.

"Bells!" I turned around and found Annabeth waving at me.

I walked up to her leaving flirty Mike, "What is it?" I asked her.

"Well...to let you know, they're doing try-outs for the cheerleading squad, but no one went, but when I stepped and tried out, and made it I might add, but they still need one more girl," Oh dear the gods, please dad, don't let her say it, "PLEASE JOIN! You were an excellent captain at camp, no one alive can beat your moves!" NO!

"Ann," I tried to protest, but then she pouted with her grey puppy god eyes, Oh dad why? "Fine!" I agreed in defeat.

"Yes! Thank you! You won't regret it, now go!" she hugged me and gestured me to hurry to gym.

I grabbed Percy and pulled him to Gym. "What happened?" he asked me when we were out of the changing room.

"Your girlfriend." he blushed when I stated that, but I continued, "  
She is making me tryout for the cheerleading team." I sulked.

"That's not too bad, you were captain at camp for about 5 or 6 years running. If it makes you feel better, Mike is asking, or I should say forcing, me to join the Football team." He said laughing.

"Ok." I said laughing with him. "Then we both make it got it?"

He nodded and said, "Hey at least, so far, no fire."

I laughed at his comment, "True, but don't forget we are entering hell."

"Not really, hell is a lot worse." He grinned.

I laughed again, "Again, true." Then we entered HIGH SCHOOL hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thank you all! I would also to mention that the next chapter is this but in Edward's view and the try-outs are going to be present! I need the School mascot/animal, a good cheer that Bella could do for the try-outs and a VERY difficult cheerleading moves to prove Bella's talents! PM me for some ideas. I'm thinking about a wolf for the mascot, Or is that too La Push? Well anyways pls PM! THX! REVIEW!! Aiming for 10 this time! No exceptions!**

**Vampy!**


	4. Somethings change, some don't

**Hey, Vamps here! I decide to keep the poll up longer! So choose the story you most likely want me to write! Here is the Next chap, SO sorry about it being late, first my mom takes my computer, then I had exams but I made this Chap as long as possible. Maybe some questions will be answered! I've been getting PMS revealingly asking "Is My Lady Artemis?" " Where are the other hunters?" and "Where is Thalia?" Well, here are the answers. ENJOY! Oh and your know I don't own Twilight nor The Percy Jackson series!!! Credit goes to … Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A~N~N~A~B~E~T~H~~C~H~A~S~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some things change, some don't

**PPOV (Percy's Point of View. [My first, pls don't kill me…^^;])**

Ugh…having Lady Diana here is PURE torture! She is always favoring my sister; well Bella is favored by almost every God or Goddess. Even Zeus and Hades, it's unbelievable! When we first went to Camp-Half blood, I was the first to be determined, and when she heard that I was going to the underworld for my dad, she said she felt insulted so she snuck out of camp to come with us. Then when we reached the underworld, it wasn't Annabeth that calmed Cerberus, nope. It was Bella, we told everyone it was Annabeth so she wouldn't get in trouble. So when we met Hades, our uncle, he recognized Bella as being his niece and that was when she was determined, and when since then he always show that he liked Bella more than me. I have no idea why and I don't plan on finding out.

Then when we—me and Bella—went to Mount Olympus, or the Empire State Building, Zeus saw that Bella had more potential than me and he loved her then and there. Dad likes us evenly, but is SO overprotective over Bella. I remember when he gave her the hair clip—her weapon—he showed her some of its features. Oh the gods her face was priceless, I guess it's been a while since he had a daughter. **(I don't know if Neptune **_**ever**_** had a daughter or not so until I get more info , just think that he had a daughter before.)**

Well, yeah but I don't mind much, I actually feel sorry for her. She is like being hovered by the Gods and it can be suffocating, but even though she is favored _she _takes care of _me_. All the time, sometimes I wonder who is older, me or her, and she also protects me whenever she can. But when she is being ridiculous I take the step of the 'older brother' and make her see reason.

I run my hand through my hair and sighed, sometimes it's so frustrating when I think these things, and it's time consuming. I almost forgot about the try-outs, until Mike came up to me, claiming my attention.

"Dude, you ok? You seem spaced out." He said.

"Yeah man, I'm good; just thinking about things, lots of things." I answered him.

"Oh, that's good. Hey um…what's the relationship between you and Bella?"

I choked up a bit, "What in the name of Hades did you say?" I knew everyone didn't know we were brother and sister, but what I _didn't_ know was what _did_ they thought me and Bella were.

"Um…first, uh? And second, I asked you what kind of relationship do you have with Bella?"

"I thought you said that, first off there is NO type of relationship I have with her dude." He smiled, "and second…she is my sister. So watch your mouth Mike."

"Oh, thank god, but don't get me wrong, she's hot. Sorry, hey do you think she'll go out with me?"

"No, I don't think she'll go out with anyone. You can try but I doubt you'll get any progress."

"None?" I shook my head mouthing 'none'. "Well, tell Cullen that, because I think your sis is making a move on him." He said pointing at Bella and Edward, talking.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Um…I think that's called talking Mike."

"Oh really? Cause small talk can lead to talking about personal things, to dates, to first time. If you know what I mean." I smacked him in the head. "Ow! What? Just saying the truth."

"But you're talking about my _little_ sister." I emphasize on the word 'little'.

"If you don't believe me, go ask Cullen yourself."

"I will." Then I headed towards Edward's path. What in the name Hades is Mike thinking? Bella and Edward? Sure he quit his 'player ways' shortly after he gave Bella the note, but really. I know Bella and after…the incident…I'm _really_ positive that she'll NEVER fall in love with _anyone_ again. Not unless, he 1)knows about us being Demigods, 2)accepts the fact that he might be attack each time the monsters get the chance, 3)is POSTIVE that he loves her, and finally 4) has accepts the fact of what Bella did at the Battle of the Labyrinth…but you ask me that guy deserved it! Using Bella like that, if it weren't for me protecting Annabeth during that battle, I would personally send him to the pits of the underworld.

I made it to Edward who was staring at Bella, who just walked off. "Yo, Edward!" I called him, waving my hand if front of his face.

He jumped a little and turned to me, "Oh…Percy. What's up?"

"I noticed you were talking to Bella, _my little sister._" I made it clear that Bella was my sister.

"Yeah and?"

I raised my eyebrow, Bella told him that we were siblings? "Um…well, I was wondering what you guys were talking about."

"Not much really, she just asked me if she can help you during the try-outs."

"Is that possible?"

He laughed, "Not like cheating, you see the first 'task' is you guys filling in the blanks in the game plans that I drew and wrote," My eyes went wide, "and when she heard this from _my _sister, Alice, she wanted to help. She offered to re-write the game plan in Latin to help you with your dyslexia. Sorry about that dude, but at least you have a sister taking care of you." I snickered at the last part.

"Oh you have _no_ idea. I swear, without her…I'll probably be dead."I grimace, thinking of the times that Bella saved my ass. I shook the images out of my head and turned to Edward. "Thanks man, let me thank her."

"No prob."

I hesitated to leave, man I feel guilty, what was I thinking?! "Hey Edward?"

"What's up?"

"The reason I came here, was because Mike said something that bothered me."

He raised his eyebrow, "What did Newton say?"

I gulped, "Nothing really, he asked me if Bella dated, when I said no, he said that how small things turn to…um…bigger things and that I should tell you to stay away from her."

"Oh, god I'm going to kill Newton. Look man, Bella is an awesome girl and I'll be _so _lucky to date someone like her. But right now I want to know her and for her to know me. It's her choice of who she wants to date, and I won't force her. Hey I know how you feel man, I have a little sis too, they can bring out the protective side from you. I'll promise you this, if I do want to ask her out _again,_" he paused, probably remember the rejection he had, I suppressed a chuckle, "I'll come to you first."

My eyes went wide again, wow Edward actually cares for Bella, but I won't let that get my guard down. I've seen Bella hurt once and I WON'T let it happen again. "Wow, thanks man. If that's the case then when I'm not around," I pointed at him as I was walking towards Bella, "I'm counting on you to protect her." Ok, maybe I can rely on Edward, who knows, he might be the right guy for Bella.

He smiled widely, "You got it!"

I turned around and looked for Bella, I found her next to the big guy, Emmett, and in front of a white board.

Emmett was about to say something, but I interrupted him, "Yo little sis, thanks for this." I said pointed at the white board that had the game plan translated in 'Latin'. "Edward told me."

"No problem, now if you two gentlemen excuse me. I have to get back to Alice." She said before walking off, I turned to Emmett who had his mouth wide open.

"Dude, close your mouth before you attract flies." I told him.

"Sorry, it's just that…you know Latin?!" He shouted the last word.

"Yeah, Bella and I have dyslexia and Latin helps us."

"Yeah, your sister told me that, but LATIN!"

"Yeah, our brains are like high wired for it or something. Actually, this place NEEDS a Latin class, or at least a class that studies about ancient Greek myths and stories."

"No it doesn't!" he shook his head fiercely, scared out of his mind.

I laughed at his expression. "That's what I said at first man, but I guess what changed my mind was the teacher who taught my class. It was awesome!"

"Oh…ok. As long as I don't have to take that type of class then I'm good."

I laughed again, "Well, consider yourself lucky Emmett."

"Call me Em."

"Ok. Call me Perc or Percy then."

"Deal, hey we should get going, try-outs are going to start soon, hope you make it."

"Me too, if I don't then…you might not see me tomorrow."

He stopped in his tracts; I turned to him, "Why?"

"Bella." I said simply, he nodded in understanding.

We continued walking towards where the rest of the guys were standing. Em left me to join Edward in the front; they had the rest of the team in the back of them.

"Ok, let's begin, first, there are boards for each of you." Edward said while pointing at a group of boards on the side, "They each had the same game plan, but there are a few missing places, your job is to fill in the blank and write them out. You'll have a team member watching over you to make sure you can't cheat. Good luck." After Edward's little speech the rest of us went to a board.

I noticed that everyone were avoiding a certain board, so I figured it was the one that Bella wrote in Ancient Gree—I mean 'Latin'. I mentally laughed. I was about o walk up to the board when Mike grabbed my shoulder, "Dude, you DO NOT want to up to that board, it has some weird symbols on it, I'll ask Edward to replace it."

I stopped him before he could continue, "Mike, its ok. My sister wrote it for me."

"Bella? Why? Is she TRYING to screw up your chances?"

I laughed, "No, actually she is trying to help me; you see I have dyslexia and Latin help me read better."

"La-Latin? The dead language?"

"Yes Mike, the Dead Language. Now if you excuse me, I have a game plan to fill-in." I turned around and found Edward next to my board. "So I assume that you're my watcher."

"Oh. That hurts, it makes me feel like I'm arresting you." He said faking a hurt expression.

I laughed, man I'm laughed WAY too much today, "Dude don't do that, it ruins your pretty boy image."

"Pretty boy? Please don't say that again."

"Ok, well I have to start so do you mind?"

"Yeah go ahead."

I spent 2 minutes on mine, it was very straight forward, and it was similar to my game plan during Capture the flag. I also put two extra possibilities, just to show off. I obviously wrote in English so they don't have to call Bella to translate, I turned back to Edward and told him that I was done.

He took a look at it and smiled widely, "Wow Percy, you weren't head of the strategy team for nothing. You pass."

I only nodded and went to the benches to sit down.

_I hate to admit it but, Cullen is right Perseus, you were excellent at camp. I'm not surprise._ Lady Diana said in my head.

I smiled widely and answered, _Thank you My Lady; that means a lot._

_Well, don't get use to it._

I silently laughed, _I won't._

After another 5 minutes, the rest of the guys finished, they all got it but took a lot longer than they should have. Well, Edward wasn't disappointed I guess as long as they figured it out its ok. When everyone was officially finished, Edward and Em went to the boards to check if they were right, which gave us a 3 minute break.

"God, how in the world did you finish all that in 2 minutes? And in that…messed up writing?" Mike asked me.

"Ok. Long story short, I have dyslexia and Latin, the messed up language you are talking about, helps me read better." I answered, again.

"LATIN?!"

"Oh the Gods, why in the world of Hades do people always react that way when I mention Latin?"

"Uh…because it is like the DEAD LANGUAGE! Notice the word 'dead', no one knows it."

"Well then my sister and I are no ones because we know it." I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny, but seriously, even though you can understand it how can you finish it less than 5 minutes?"

"Well, to tell the truth I made a plan similar to it, so I know the ins and outs in the plan."

"Ah, so it was easy for you?" I nodded. "Well you had it lucky, my guy had NO clue what to do. Until he read the passage that explained the plan, he finally got it."

"Really? Wow, you would have thought that they would first read the passage, _then_ look at the plan."

"Exactly! But NO!" I laughed, he soon joined in. We stopped when Edward and Em were done with the boards.

"Ok, on with the next challenge." I rolled my eyes, he made it sound like these tests were only getting harder. "Ok, Percy Jackson, you're up first." Edward call me up, I stood and walked in front of him and Em. "Give us your name, and your game status, or history, which ever you prefer."

"Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy; I was head of my summer camp's strategy team and my school's football captain for the last 5 years or so. At camp when we use our plans in action, I rarely join in, but when I do I give my 100%." I stated.

Edward pondered this for a moment before asking, "Why didn't you join your team mates when you do your plans in action?"

_Percy!_ I heard Bella hiss in my head, great were going to do out Union mind. What for?

_Jeez! What?_ I hissed back, completely annoyed.

_Tell him that some kids go off to do errands and that we were the most reliable people to go!_

_No! Ya think?_ I thought sarcastically.

I felt Bella rolling her eyes before silencing out talk.

"Because usually the counselors at camp give us kids errands to run. Bella and I were the most reliable ones there so we went often." I answered Edward's question, he nodded and called the next person in line.

This went on for at least 5 minutes, most of them just wanted to see if they can get in the team. When everyone stated their history Edward called us to the fields.

He stood in the center with his team behind him, "Ok, the last challenge is a game between us and you guys, this will show how good you are while actually playing. You choose your captain amongst yourselves and we'll give you a couple of minutes to put a game plan. First team to make a point wins. Good Luck." With that he left and went to talk to the cheerleaders.

I turned to the guys and saw them staring at me, "What?" I asked.

"Jackson, you're captain, you have the experience and the brains." One guys said.

I sighed and nodded, I knew this was going to happen. I was about to tell them my plan in mind but then I was cautious about Edward and his team eavesdropping.

_Bella!_ I hissed in her head to get her attention. I felt her jump.

I took her a while but she replied, _What Percy!_

_You're going to distract the home team! NOW!_ I ordered, I barely order her to do stuff but this was an exception.

_Really? Why Mr. Boss?_ Ugh I hate it when someone calls me Boss.

_Because we need to plan! And no offence but I can't trust them. They might sneak up on us and eavesdrop!_

_Oh the Gods Percy! You are being so…so…retarded!_

_Shut up and GO!_

_Ok, ok, sheesh._

I turned my attention back to my 'team' and told them my ideas for the game plans. They were basics from camps, the ones I came up with, and I sneak a couple of glances towards Bella—to see if she was keeping the team busy. When I finished explaining my plans we head towards the home team.

I saw Emmett talking to Bella about why he was sneaking off. I grinned and said, _told ya,_ in our union mind talk to Bella. Then I turn towards Edward and asked, "So ready to play?"

I heard Emmett cursed under his breath and I suppressed a giggle. Edward was the one who spoke up. "Sure, come on boys."

According to Edward, the game supposes to last 12 minutes, we played for 2 minutes in the game and I noticed the girls were _only_ cheering for the home team.

_What's with you Bells? Going against your own brother now?_ I pouted sarcastically.

_Oh shut up. You're just upset because Annabeth isn't here._ She said back. I put my head down and hid my blush.

It mustn't have been good because one guy asked, "Dude are you blushing?"

"Of course not!" I snapped, and turned my full attention towards the game.

Another 6 minutes in the game and no one has made a score yet. I figured we should do my strategy that I mostly used at camp during capture the flag. I called my team in, it should be easy for them to follow, and it was basically the same as the test plan that Edward had use do.

"Listen, we have only 4 minutes to get a point. So I want you to listen very carefully!" They all nodded and I continued. "Good, now, do you remember the game plan that Edward had us do during the first challenge?" They nodded again. "Well, this plan is similar to that one. I used it all the time in New York. Two people will go behind and I'll hand the ball to one of them, well at least pretend, then I'll turn around and head for the goal. 5 or 4 others stay behind and tackle anyone who tries to get me. And the two who were behind in the beginning will stand by me and watch my back. With luck we'll get that point." **(I don't know much about foot ball but this is the best I got. Try imagine Capture the Flag. Two people will be on guard at the river, 5 or 4 will be in the guarding the home flag, and Percy plus the two on guard will charge for the enemy flag. Short and Simple. Well anyways back to the story!)**

"Wow Percy you know your game. It would be no surprise that Edward will take you." One guy I think the name was Ben said.

"Thanks, but it's just a plan. It takes a team to make it happen." I said. "Ok, now are you ready?"

They all yelled, "Hell yeah!" I laughed at their energy. We got into position and began the countdown, **(again, I don't know football so don't kill me.) **"23…24…hut…hut hut!" I grabbed the ball and 'handed' it to Ben. I waited 5 seconds before I started running towards the touchdown goal. Everything went great, except Edward was about 10 feet away from me, I was getting ready for a tackle but it never came. He just stood their looking at my sis who was laughing her head off.

I didn't stop to see what was going on, I ran right passed him and went for the goal. Em and Alice were yelling at Edward to get is head in the game, he must have snapped out it because I sensed him running after me – but he was too late – I slam the ball in a touchdown I grinned like an idiot.

Bella came up to me and congratulated me, "Good job bro. Do you know that you are the one who led a winning match against the home team for the first time in try-out history?"

My grin got bigger, then Edward came up after Bella finished and ran to Alice. "Nice Percy. Welcome to the team, we will be honored to have you here on the Forks football team."

"Thank you Edward." I said to him, he nodded and left. My 'team' were the ones who came up to me next.

After, what it seems, hours of congratulations and good jobs, everyone retired to the lockers and started changing. I was about to head for rooms when Bella started our 'Union mind' talk.

_Why do you think that My Lady is here? Do you think Chiron sent her?_

_Hey, don't ask me, I'm a guy. Do you think a GUY would know._

_True but still, maybe we should ask her later._

_Or now Isabella._ Me and Bella froze and bowed to Lady Diana.

We both shouted, _My lady_.

She laughed_, It's okay, go change and we'll take later._

Me and Bella nodded and entered the lockers, and when I was about to enter the showers I hear Mike and the other guys talking.

"There is three words that can describe Bella. W-O-W!" Mike said.

"Mike seriously, she's Percy's brother, and I can tell that if he wants to, he can kick your ass." Ben said backing me up.

" Oh shut up Ben, jut because you have a crush on Angela and don't think that Bella isn't hot, doesn't mean that you can spoil our fun." I heard some other guys agreeing with Mike, I was about to run up in there and punch Mike in the face until Edward came in.

"Newton, I would appreciate if you keep your thoughts to your self. One-Bella is _my _little sister's friend, two-I know how Percy feels about protecting his little sister and you saying things about her in front of me isn't the wises choice. Three-talking about Bella like she is just some women shows a little, no a huge disrespect towards her. I advise you to try and not say your thoughts out loud." I heard Em laughing behind him as well as Ben.

"Yes, Cullen." Mike said back.

I walked in the showers and everyone stiffen, I looked at then like they were crazy, showing them that I didn't listen to their conversation and proceeding on taking a quick rinse. Edward seems like a cool guy, I like him.

But he does look at Bella like…_he _used to. Ugh, I don't know if I should trust him or have him also be near Bella. Mmm…maybe near, he could possibly heal Bella, I know she doesn't show it but she is still hurting. I can't keep guys away Bella forever.

After my rinse, again I overheard Mike commenting on how Bella looked in her uniform. Did Edward _just _say to watch his thoughts about her! UGH, I DO NOT need to hear these things about my sister. I practically ran out of the locker room fuming.

I noticed that Bella was coming out too and we both kneeled to Diana.

"Rise." she stated, and Bella and I did as she said.

"Promotion to speak my lady?" Bella asked, like she need to she's a women, plus she is the favorite.

"Granted."

"Why are you here? Did Chiron sent you?" Bella started but was interrupted by Lady Diana.

"The Union Mind my dear, and if possible try to block our thoughts." Bella nodded and her eyes turn completely white. It's creepy when she does that, but of course that only happens when she is blocking anyone while we are having our 'Union Mind' talks.

**(Diana**_**, **_Percy**, **_Bella)_

**Now to answer your second question, No Chiron didn't sent me. For your first, it is difficult to answer but…there is a cre…no a monster loose. We don't know what it is or what it is after, but there are a couple of things for sure.**

Like what Lady Diana?

**Well, for one thing, this monster DIDN'T escape from any of the prisons in the Gods supervision. As well as Hades. And another, is that it knows the most current The Big Three children. Especially you two.**

_Why us?_

**We don't know, but we are all worried, in fact your father asked me to look after you.**

_Our father?_

**Yes, but of course I can't do that, but I did promise that when we battle, I will stand by you two and do what I can to support your defense. Cause you two know that the Gods can't help **_**directly**_**.**

Yes, we know.

_But where is everybody? Thalia and the other hunters? Why aren't they with you?_

**Slow down Bella. First they all went to hunt the monster in groups, to make the hunt faster. Thalia went with them. As for me, I stayed behind so I can gather information. Like which one of you two it is after, why is it after you, what is it, and how to kill it.**

So…at the station, it was really Thalia?

**Yes, she wants this thing killed as soon as possible. But she wanted to at least see you two before she went off to the hunt.**

_Oh…well if you see her My Lady, can you say hi for me? Or us?_

**Of course, now if you two are done, you must go before it gets too late.**

We both bowed to Lady Diana once more before we left the Gym.

"Well, that was exciting." Bella said, breaking the silence.

"Which part? The try-outs or 'we are being hunted'?" I said back.

"Ha ha, very funny. I was trying to break this suspense. Anyways, we should be careful."

"What do you suggest?"

"Practice after Charlie goes to sleep, riding Blackjack so we can at least have some support in the mortal eye, be cautious of what we are doing, and we are sitting with Alice and her family tomorrow at lunch." She said fast, that I almost missed the last part. When she finished, she practically ran towards the parking lot.

"WHAT!?" I yelled and she turned around, cautiously, "How come I'm knowing this now?"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I tried to reason with her but it is useless to argue with that pixie. Now I have to go, are you coming? Remember, we have to go shopping."

"No, you go ride Black. I'll ask Annabeth to come with me."

"Oh, my bro has a date." I glared at her.

"Well, unless _you_ want to tell her that we are sitting with the Cullens and Hales, then _please_ come along." Her eyes widen with fear. "See? I'm saving you."

"Ok, ok, sheesh. But what about my truck?"

"Drive it home, then ride Black."

She shrugged and left to the parking lot. I sighed and picked up my phone.

It ringed three times before it picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Ann it's me."

"Percy? What's up?"

"Just Zeus' domain." I heard her laughing at the other line, "Well, I was just wondering if you could help with shopping."

"Wow, the son of Poseidon is asking help from the daughter of Athena, and on shopping no less. What's the catch?"

"Ha ha. Nothing, Bella is riding Blackjack so we can 'train' him to get more fit." I heard her laughing again, "So I'm left alone to do the shopping and have no clue what to do."

"Ok seaweed brain, pick me up in 10 minutes."

"That would be great if I knew where you lived." I said sarcastically

"Very funny, I'm like a 5 house down from yours, away from the forest."

" There isn't any other way than that. I'll be there in 10."

"See ya, seaweed brain."

"Bye, wise girl." And with that I hanged up. I headed towards the parking lot and noticed that Edward was leaving. Why is he leaving so late? Weird. Maybe I could ask Annabeth about him and Bella.

I got into my Jaguar and headed towards Annabeth's house. I got out and went up to her door, I noticed that she had a red Mercedes in the driveway. I knocked about three times and waited, a few seconds later she came out.

"Well, nice timing, let's go." She said.

"Sure, hey I got a question."

"Shoot."

"How can you live alone without anyone looking after you? And if you I have that," I pointed at her red Mercedes. **(Annabeth's father is rich right? Well if not, pretend he is.)** " and want to ride _my_ outdated Jaguar?"

She laughed, "Well, first off my dad made me promise to let Bella's stepfather – the police chief – to check on me every once in a while. And second, the Mercedes is a 16th birthday present but I don't want to be too flashy, so I barely drive it. Oh that reminds me, do you think you can drive me to school?"

I slightly blush at her question, hope she didn't noticed, "Well, every other day me and Bella take turns on riding Black, so if you want to ride to school on a horse then yeah, or me and Bella can take turns driving." I answered while I opened the door for her.

"Thanks Percy," she said while sitting down, "and riding Black is fine, it could be fun."

I smiled and closed her door, I ran to my side and climbed in. I turn the car on and drove off to the Thrift.

"Hey Ann, can I ask you another question?" I asked after a while.

"Sure, what about?"

"It's about Edward."

Her eyes narrowed, "What about him?"

"Well, I know what you said about him, but today at Gym, he seemed…what's the word…different. Well at least different from what you said about him."

She raised her eyebrow, "Different how?"

"Well, when Mike said something disturbing I went to confront him, he spoke about Bella highly and seemed like he really cared for her. And when I was about to enter the showers I heard Mike – again – speak about Bella quite disturbingly, but Edward confronted him and defended Bella. Like I said, different, out of that player character. Plus he quite his 'player' ways after he gave Bella the note during lunch."

Annabeth looked surprised, "Really? Wow, maybe I was wrong about Cullen."

"Or maybe Bella changed him, even without knowing her. He said that he wanted to know her before asking her out again, and he even said that before he ask her out again that he'll come to me first before asking her."

"Wow, I _really_ misread Cullen. So what are you asking is that if you should let him get close to Bella. Even what happened with…him."

I nodded, "Edward looks at her the same way, but with somewhat more passion. Protective now that I think about it." He really looks like he'll jump in front of a bullet for her, I swear. "I really don't know, I know I can't keep guys away from her forever, but I also know that I can't let her get hurt."

"Well, first-you have to let her be. Like you said, you can't always protect her, you have to let her sink or swim on her own. Just let's see what happens, if you want I'll see what she thinks about him."

"Thanks Ann." We finally reached the Thrift, I stopped the car and went around to Annabeth's side and opened the door for her again, she got out.

"Since when you became a gentlemen Perc?" She asked.

"Since I came out of camp." I joked, "You never seen me out of camp before remember, if you did, it was on quests." Partly true, there was before the Labyrinth but that doesn't count.

She nodded, "True." We enter the store and went off to our shopping.

After roughly 15 minutes me and Ann were at the cashier to pay for our stuff, Bella somehow put the money jar in my car because all of the sudden it was there when I picked up Ann. I also noticed that the lady bagging out stuff was flirting with me. I was a bit uncomfortable and I looked at Ann with a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and leaned towards me. I snaked my hand around her waist and the girl backed off. We left the store and I took my hand away from Annabeth.

"You owe me big!" She said.

"Hey as long as they back off, I'm ok with it."

She laughed, "Well, it was fun to see that girl trying to get you. Shall I tell your sister?"

I opened the door for her and said, "No way in Hades."

She laughed as I closed the door, I went around and slipped in. "Ok, but she'll find out sooner or later."

"I choose later." I start the car and drove to Annabeth's house. "So, I'll pick you up…7 ish?" I asked when I reached her house.

"Sure, thanks again, oh and you sure that you won't need help putting groceries away?"

"Nope. Oh and We are sitting with the Cullens tomorrow." I got out and opened the door for her and walked to her door.

"WHAT!?." She yelled.

"Yeah that's what I said."

She groaned, "There's no way out of this is there?"

"Nope."

"Alright, thanks. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." And she went inside, I walked back to my car and drove home.

After I got home I gathered the bags and started putting them away, me and Annabeth made sure we got blue. I was practically jumping off the walls. The next thing I heard was Bella bursting in through the door.

"PERCY! We need to IM someone ASAP!" She yelled.

"Two things, one how? There isn't any sun, and two why? What happened?"

"No time, we have to call Diana, dad, uncle, WHO EVER!!! Just some one."

"No need dear." We both froze when we say Lady Diana in our backyard. We ran in front of her and did a short bow.

"My Lady, I have some news to report. Do I use the Union mind or…what?" Bella asked.

Lady Diana put her ear to the ground and slowly rose, "No one is near so just tell me Isabella."

Bella took in a deep breath, " I was walking towards the parking lot when I noticed my truck was missing, I wasn't too worried, so I took Blackjack home, we rode for about 30 minutes when I noticed that something was following us. I told Black to run faster but he wasn't quick enough. So I took the saddle and blanket off of him and we took off. We didn't see the thing again but we stayed in the skies, close to the ground of course, and came back here."

Lady Diana pondered this, "What happened to your truck?" she asked.

"I saw it when I came in, so I assume somehow someone drove it here."

"Now this creature…what did you notice about it?"

"Well, it was fast, really fast, and I had a cold shiver down my spine when I noticed something was following us. Oh and I think I saw a pair of red eyes before we took off."

"Mmm…interesting. Well, I'll have Blackjack patrol during the days while I take the nights. Now you two go off, I need to alert the hunters about this new information."

Me and Bella turned around and went inside the house. Bella looked spooked, "Yeah, Bells?"

She turned around, "Yeah Percy?"

"How are you? You look spooked."

She laughed weakly. "Well, it just that it caught me by surprise, but I'm ok now. Oh, how was the shopping date with Ann?"

Ugh, I knew this was coming. "Alright, I told her about tomorrow and she freaked. Oh and we got everything you had on your little list." No need to mention about me and Annabeth's little discussion.

She raised her eyebrow, "How did you know I had a list?"

"I took it off of the fridge before we left, I knew you would forget it." She nodded, "Oh and we also got everything blue." I grinned like a maniac.

She laughed and muttered, "Figures."

"So when is Charlie coming by?"

"About 20 minutes or so, I'll start dinner. Go do something that's…not here." She shooed me out of the kitchen.

I laughed and went to the living room, trying not to fall asleep. I don't want to repeat yesterday's incident.

After 15 minutes Charlie came through the door and hanged up is gun. "Hey Percy, where's Bella?"

"In the kitchen cooking something." He nodded and Bella called us in.

"Percy, Dad dinners ready. And don't pretend you're asleep, I heard you just coming in." Me and Charlie laughed and entered the kitchen. Bella made chicken salad, the lettuce was blue, and steak. I swear Charlie's mouth was watering. I laughed and sat down next to Bella.

"Smells great Bells." Charlie and I said at the same time. Bella stared at us and laughed. I joined in afterwards; suddenly all of us were laughing our heads off.

When everyone finally calmed down Charlie spoke, "So, I heard you two know the new Gym teacher."

I looked at Bella, she mouthed 'small town'. I nodded, she turned to Charlie, "It's because we met her at Camp, and she was a counselor there." She answered.

He nodded then added, "But why do you call her, 'My Lady'?"

"Well, Lady Diana is very strict, and she made everyone address her as 'My Lady' or 'Lady Diana'." I answered this time.

He nodded again and continued eating. I wonder if this is normal, him asking questions like that. Bella is acting normally, I shook my head and mentally sighed -- some things change, some don't. This will get some time to get use to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope you like! Now Bella is next, and it's starts the beginning of this chap but MORE! I'll put it up As soon as I can. Oh and I need ideas for how Bella and Edward find out each other's secrets, I have an idea in mind, but right now I'm open-minded! Please check out my Poll, and REVIEW!!! ;)**

**Ciao,**

**Vamps!**


	5. Pains and Memories

**Hello! Vamps here! Sorry about the holdup but 2 make up for it I made this chapter 10,744 WORDS! Yeah, man I'm tired! Well anyways, I hope u like it and I'll try 2 get the next 1 up ASAP! Also 2 let u know I don't own Twilight nor The Percy Jackson series!!! Credit goes 2 … Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan! ENJOY!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~E~R~C~Y~~J~A~C~K~S~O~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pains and Memories

**BPOV**

When the boys were getting ready for their try-outs Alice gave me and Angela the uniforms, they were a blue, yellow, and white two piece uniforms with a filled-in black stallion running. In the black stallion, it had 'Forks' written on it, they fit nicely. The top when down to the bottom of my chest and the skirt went down 5-6 inches bellow my ass.

When I got out of the changing room I saw Lady Diana standing around as it she was looking out for something. I'm still shocked that she was teaching my Gym class. Does Annabeth know this?

_Yes dear, she does._

I jumped when I heard Diana speaking to me in my head, with the Union mind ability.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah just a little jumpy, I guess."I answered.

"Oh, well ok, well then let's go. You'll love this."I nodded slowly, slightly confused.

"So, how do these football try-outs work?"

"Well first, Edward makes a game plan in words then picture on a board for each player trying out, leaving one or two places blank. Then they have to find these missing places in the picture then write them down, after that they give an outline of their football career. Then finally there's a game. That's also when the cheerleaders start practice, anyways, the game is between the actually team and the guys trying out. To see how they play." Alice explained.

I grimace at the first one; Percy is going to have trouble on that one. "Hey Alice, do you think I can talk to your brother for a moment?" I asked her.

Her face lit up and nodded, "Yes, of course you can. Go, go!" I was confused at her sudden enthusiasm, but ignored it and walked towards Edward.

I tapped his shoulder and he stiffened. When he turned he asked, "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"My brother has dyslexia, so the first 'test' is going to be a little hard for him. Do you think I can help him out a bit?" I stated to him.

"Don't know…how do you plan on doing this?"

"At camp we took…um…"_My lady? What do I say? I can't say Ancient Greek._ I asked in my head with the Union mind.

_Mmm…true. Say Latin._

"Latin. It makes it easier for us with our condition."

As I said this, his smile vanished. "You have dyslexia?"

I laughed, "Yes, but not as bad as Percy. I'm like…1/100 and he is like ½. Reading isn't that bad for me, but for Percy…"I grimace, "that's a different story."

He laughed; I swear my heart must have skipped a beat. What's wrong with me? "I see, well I'll ask Emmett if he can give you an extra broad to write down your translated plan, just copy one of the boards there." He said while pointing to a group of boards.

I turned to him, "Thanks Edward, I guess I'll see you later."

"Later." I turned and walked towards the boards.

I stood there studying the game plan, it was easy! It reminded me of one the plans we use at camp, he'll pass for sure, and it's just the dyslexia that stands in his way. Oh what he'll do without me? I was interrupted from my thoughts when someone blew in my ear. I yelped and jumped backwards, with my hand on my chest.

There was a huge, muscular guy laughing his ass off, I assume this was Emmett. Damn, my battle reflexes are poor, how could I NOT sensed him? He was so…silent, and how can he, with him that big?

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, you were just sitting their dazed. I HAD to do something. It's in my nature." He held out his hand, "Names Emmett Cullen, older brother of Alice and Edward Cullen, senior, and co-captain of the football team, call me Em." He said all in one breath, smiling.

I shook his hand, "Well, don't worry Em. Names Isabella Swan, younger sister of Perseus Jackson, junior, and the new co-captain of the cheerleading team, call me Bella." I also said in one breath but ended up taken big deep breaths afterwards.

He let go of my hand laughing quietly, "Well, with that out of the way. What are you going to do with this?" He pointed at the board. "Eddie told me to give this extra one to you. But he didn't say why."

"One- I thought he hates it being called Eddie and two-me and my brother has dyslexia and so I'm going to try to help him by rewriting the plan differently so he can understand it better," I said while taking a marker. "Can you get another color so I can draw with one and another for the actual writing?"

He nodded and left. I began writing the game plan, the diagram was simple enough, so all I needed to do was re-write the paragraph that explained the plan in 'Latin'. After 5 minutes I was done with the writing and was waiting for Em, when I turned around I found Em trying to sneak up behind me.

"Damn, I was going to get you there." He cursed, I laughed.

"Sorry I guess, I was done with the writing and I need the other pen the do the diagram, I turned around to see where you were, and what you know. You were right behind me, sneaking." I said smiling.

He laughed a bit but stopped when he say what I did on the board, his face turned to a misbelieve expression. I took the marker out his hand and I laughed, he turned his head to me and said, "What in hell is THAT!" he all but yelled.

I turned my body to face the board and started drawing the diagram "Well _that _my friend, it your game plan translated in Latin." I said pointing towards the board.

"La-Latin?" I nodded, "Why Latin?" he said.

"Well, my bro and I have dyslexia, and Latin helps us read better. We took classes at camp and at our old school in…7th grade I think."

He was about to say something else but Percy cut him off, "Yo little sis, thanks for this." He said pointing at the board, "Edward told me."

"No problem, now if you two gentlemen excuse me. I have to get back to Alice." I set the pen down and walked off, leaving my smiling brother and Em – his mouth wide open. I went back to Alice and sat down next to her. She was practically bouncing in her seat. I raised my eyebrow saying 'do I even _want_ to know?'

She rolled her eyes, "Yes you do actually, I just talked to Edward and I found out GREAT news!" I sighed and motioned her to continue, "Well, remember about the singing competition?" I nodded, "Well, Edward accidently had Annabeth's papers, Ms. Diana gave them to him by accident, and they said that she used to sing! Did you know?"

My mouthed dropped, "The closes I ever heard her singing is as camp when we sit by the bonfire and sing along with the Apol…choir cabin. I never heard her singing solo, it was always me." Phew, I almost blew our secret, good thing I didn't say it to clearly. 'Apol-choir' ha ha, now that's a new one.

"Apol-choir? What's that?" she asked, damn she _had _to be paying attention.

"All the cabins had special names; the singing and medic cabin were called 'Apol-choir'." I quickly covered, I'm usually a bad liar but when it came to the Gods I'm a natural.

She nodded, "Well, anyways, so I'm going to ask her to sing this year then next year during our senior year you'll sing. Of course if you want to." She looked at me with a pleading look; ugh I can't take to pout.

"Ok, but only because I love to sing and I have to pick the song." I said, agreeing, this put a smile on her face.

She hugged be tightly, "Thank you Bella, you have _no_ idea what this means to me." I laughed.

"Saw, why can't you sing, you must have a good voice."

"Well, I sang during my sophomore, and since people can't repeat, I can't compete…Hey I just rhymed!" I laughed; I knew I was going to love this pixie. At that moment Edward called everyone to center, me and Alice shut up and paid attention to the boys. Percy joined in with the other boys trying out and turned his attention to Edward.

"Ok, let's begin, first, there are boards for each of you." Edward said while pointing at a group of boards on the side, "They each had the same game plan, but there are a few missing places, your job is to fill in the blank and write them out. You'll have a team member watching over you to make sure you can't cheat. Good luck." After Edward's little speech all the boys walked towards the boards, everyone avoid a certain board and I fought back a laugh. Percy was about to head towards that board but was stopped by Mike Newton.

Ugh thinking about him makes me shiver. He looks at my body up and down then stops at my chest. EVERY time I talk to him, it makes me uncomfortable, and since I left the Biology lab he's been clingy. Like a lost puppy, it's funny but creepy. Ha, I bet Uncle Hades is going to give him a hard time when he dies. I feel sorry for him now, oh well. After 2 minutes into the task Percy finished. Edward took a look at his board and passed him. I silently cheered for him.

After 5 more minutes everyone else finished with their board and had a 3 minute brake while Edward and Emmett examine the boards. I was going to think about camp when Alice surprised me with a question.

"Do you like my brother?" I almost fell out of the bench but I caught myself.

"Whoa Alice, I like Em, but more like a brother figure; plus I think he already has a girlfriend," I said knowing what she _really_ meant. I wasn't going to tell her the truth. Sure Edward is hot, but he was a player. Oh my Gods Bella, key word 'was', he's not one anymore. What do I really feel? I don't want to fall in love again, especially of what happened…that !

"That's not what I meant! E-d-w-a-r-d!" She said saying every letter in his name.

"I know what you mean Alice, but I…I…I don't know. I'm not ready." I said honestly.

She looked confused, "What do you mean? Did someone hurt you?"

"Sort of, more like betrayed, we've been going out for about 2 years and I always – well thought – I loved him. But one summer – he went to camp with me – he…I found out that he was just using me. He was just getting close to me and find out my deepest secrets, but…I don't know if he got to use it because I ever heard from him again." I told her half honestly. I know he didn't use that information, I made sure of that.

"Oh…but Edward won't betray you. To be honest, he _did_ give up his 'player' ways for you; you see one of the reasons why he was player was because he hated being the fifth wheel with us. He was jumping from girl to girl to fond the _one_. Then the image 'player' fell upon him and he was stuck with it. He really thinks that you _are_ the one, so he stopped. Please give him a chance."

I sighed, "Alice…wait what do you mean _one_ of the reasons?"

She laughed, "Sorry, even I don't know, you have to ask him."

I sighed again, "Well, to be honest…I do kind of like him." She squealed, "But like I said…I'm not ready. It's not about the trust or the relationship being true. It's about him being there; never leaving, even if he knows about my…life." Will he run if he finds out that I'm Neptune's daughter? My life as a Demigod? Everything? I have to know him better before I can give my heart to him. I gave it to Kyle and he shattered it, in fact…there are _still_ pieces missing.

"Oh…I see. Don't worry, I can tell Edward will wait as long as he needs to." She smiled, I returned it.

Edward and Emmett finished examining the boards and called the boys everyone's attention.

"Ok, on with the next challenge." I laughed a little; he made it sound like these try-outs are so important that their lives depend on it. "Ok, Percy Jackson, you're up first." Edward call Percy up, He stood and walked in front of Edward and Em. "Give us your name, and your game status, or history, which ever you prefer."

"Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy; I was head of my summer camp's strategy team and my school's football captain for the last 5 years or so. At camp when we use our plans in action, I rarely join in, but when I do I give my 100%." Percy stated.

Edward pondered this for a moment before asking, "Why didn't you join your team mates when you do your plans in action?"

I panicked, _Percy!_ I hissed in Percy's minded using out Union Mind.

_Jeez! What?_ He hissed backed, completely annoyed.

_Tell him that some kids go off to do errands and that we were the most reliable people to go!_

_No! Ya think?_ He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and turned off the Union Mind.

"Because usually the counselors at camp give us kids errands to run. Bella and I were the most reliable ones there so we went often." He answered Edward's question, he nodded and called the next person in line.

After everyone finished stating their 'game history', the game between the home team and the try-out team began.

Edward took everyone out to the fields, he stood in the center of the field with the home team behind him, "Ok, the last challenge is a game between us and you guys, this will show how good you are while actually playing. You choose your captain amongst yourselves and we'll give you a couple of minutes to put a game plan. First team to make a point wins. Good Luck." After he made his little speech Percy turned around and talked to the rest of the team, probably deciding who's going to be captain, Percy is most likely to be it. I turned around and talked to Alice.

"So Alice…how does this match thing work? Does it proceed as a normal game or what?" I asked her.

"Why don't you ask me?" a velvet voice said behind me. Alice had a big smile on her face; I looked at her like she was crazy but turned around. Edward was there smiling like he just on the lottery. I was about to answer till…

_Bella!_ Percy hissed in my head, I jumped at the sudden call. Percy hardly uses his ability of the Union Mind, I always the one who uses it.

"You ok Bella?" Edward asked me…worriedly? Nah I must've imagined it.

I smiled a little, "Yeah, just a little jumpy I guess." He looked at me questioning but nodded. Then he turned around and began talked to Alice, and I turned around so I can finished my 'conversation' with Percy.

_What Percy! _I answered back after a while.

_You're going to distract the home team! NOW! _Is he really ordering me something?

_Really? Why Mr. Boss?_

_Because we need to plan! And no offence but I can't trust them. They might sneak up on us and eavesdrop!_

_Oh the Gods Percy! You are being so…so…retarded!_

_Shut up and GO!_

_Ok, ok, sheesh._

I cut off the Union Mind and returned my attention to Alice and Edward. I put on my smile, the one that distracted 'Crusty' at the bed water shop. "So…I'm just wondering, what's your game plan?" This made Em laugh as well as Alice; I raised my eyebrow at them but ignored them. Edward was about to answer until something tackled me down, I tried to get up but something was holding me down. I looked sideways and saw…nothing. I tried to get up again and Edward helped me up.

"Bella, are you ok? Did you trip?" He asked me.

"What? Nothing knocked me down? Holding me down?" I said, nervously.

"Yeah…is something wrong?"

"N-no, everything's fine, maybe I just imagine it."

"Do you want me to get Percy?"

"NO! Oh the Gods, no. Please no." He nodded but still looked worried. I can't tell Percy about this, it could be nothing. Yeah, nothing; I looked up and saw Em sneaking off. "Hey Em." I yelled.

He froze and turned around, "Yeah?" He asked a little uneasy.

"Where are you going?"

"Um…Bathroom." He said but it sounded more like a question. I also heard a frustrated sigh behind me.

I was about to say something till Percy came by, _told ya_. I rolled my eyes but he already turned around facing Edward.

"So ready to play?" he asked Edward, I heard Em cursed under his breath. I suppress to roll my eyes again.

"Sure, come on boys." Then Edward turned around and winked at me. I blushed like a tomato, blush? Gods I know I'm an easy blusher but over a simple thing like that? Get a grip Bella, you can't fall in love. I was interrupted in my thought by a certain pixie's laugh. I turned around and glared at her.

"Sorry, it was funny." She said, still laughing.

"Yeah I think we establish that." I said sarcastically.

She shrugged and called the squad together, so _that's_ what she meant when she said 'today's our first practice.'

According to Alice, the game was supposed to last about 12 minutes. The squad cheered for the home team only for about 2 minutes into the game. Then Percy noticed and began talking to me in the Union Mind.

_What's with you Bells? Going against your own brother now?_ He pouted sarcastically.

_Oh shut up. You're just upset because Annabeth isn't here._ I said back. He put his head down, hiding his face from me. I didn't know what he was doing until someone noticed him.

"Dude are you blushing?" I busted out laughing, causing Alice to look at me crazy. I shook my head.

"Of course not!" I heard him snap, and then he turned his full attention towards the game.

Another 6 minutes in the game and no one has made a score yet, and with 4 more minutes in the game, I figured that Perc should use his plan that – even though neither of them would admit it – him and Annabeth thought together. I remember that summer clearly.

It was after when we defeated my grandfather, and capture the flag was up again. Percy was the captain and he picked the Minerva, Apollo, and Mercury cabin. He already had me and Annabeth was the 'co-captain', Percy was having trouble figuring out what plan to choose since Clarisse had her cabin, Vulcan, Venus, Vesta, and Ceres cabins. Then he went for everyone except for 2 people to head for the flag, but then Annabeth stepped in and said that they would probably don't have much defense so it was pointless to send all of those people for one flag. So two people were on guard at the river while the Minerva, Apollo cabins were guarding the home flag while the Mercury cabin were afar just in case there was back up needed. Then, when the horn was blown Percy and Annabeth head towards the enemy flag with the two on guard – who are replaced later – after they capture the flag they head for the neutral boarder and win the game. It was Annabeth's first simple plan, but again, they don't admit that they worked together on it.

Percy's 'team' broke out their huddle and got into position and then Percy began the countdown, **(I know I said this already but I DO NOT know about football, so pls don't kill me.) **"23…24…hut…hut hut!" Her grabbed the ball and headed towards the two in the back and 'handed' it to Ben. He waited roughly 5 seconds before started running towards the touchdown. I turned to Alice to ask her something that was on my mind for a while. I know I shouldn't be thinking about asking this but I can't help it. It's not falling in love, it's…a friend asking another friend about why they changed, yeah _that's_ it.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well, I was just asking…are you _sure _that you don't know the other reason why your brother started his 'player' ways?" I asked, biting my lip, most likely knowing what her answer is going to be.

"Nope, like I said, you have to ask him." She said laughing slightly.

I sighed, I was afraid she was going to say that. I looked back at her and saw her glaring at something. I turned around saw Edward staring at me, stiff and shock. I looked to the side and saw Percy about to run right pass Edward but he wasn't doing anything. I busted out laughing, and then I heard Em and Alice shouting at him to get his head in the game. He snapped out of it and started running after Percy. However, he was too late; Percy slammed that ball in the touchdown and planted a huge grin on his face.

I ran up to Percy and congratulated him, "Good job bro. Do you know that you are the one who led a winning match against the home team for the first time in try-out history?" His grin got even bigger, and then I saw Edward coming up to us so I left Percy and went up to Alice again.

"Well…that was kind of unexpected." She said when I went up to her.

""Yeah, what do you suppose made Edward froze like that?" I asked her.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "No idea." I knew she was holding back but I let it go. She sighed, "Come on girls, let's go." The squad followed Alice into the gym.

When I got in I saw Percy about to go in the locker rooms, but I stopped him when I used our 'Union mind' to ask him about My Lady being here.

_Why do you think that My Lady is here? Do you think Chiron sent her?_

_Hey, don't ask me, I'm a guy. Do you think a GUY would know?_

_True but still, maybe we should ask her later._

_Or now Isabella._

We both froze and quickly bowed and shouted, _My lady_.

She laughed_, It's okay, go change and we'll take later._

We nodded and entered the lockers, when I got in Alice ambushed me _before_ I even got to my locker.

"Bella! Where were you?" She asked me.

"I was talking to Lady Diana and Perc." I said going towards my locker.

"Oh. So, what do you drive?" she asked.

"Um…a Chevy…an old Chevy." I said.

I turned to head for the showers and found Alice with a blank expression on her face. I waved my hand but she didn't faze.

"Alice!" I yelled and she snapped out of it with a smile on her face.

"Sorry and…you, Annabeth, and Percy are sitting with us tomorrow at lunch." Before I could even reply she left. I sighed and took a quick rinse. When I got out, I heard Jessica talking about Percy.

"Oh my god. Did you see him? He was so hot; I wished he would've taken his shirt off." **(I know this is _Percy_ but remember they don't know about his dyslexia or ADHD. And hello he's a football player. So imagine Perc kind of cute.)**

"Ew Jess, I do _not_ need these visuals of my bro." I quickly said before she continued.

She looked kind of confused, "Isn't he like your boyfriend?"

I shook my head, "Again, ew. We're half brother and sister." I walked passed her and changed. When I got out I saw Percy coming out as well, but he was fuming. We both headed up to Lady Diana and kneeled in front of her.

"Rise." she stated, and Perc and I rose.

"Promotion to speak My Lady?" I asked her.

"Granted."

"Why are you here? Did Chiron sent you?" I started but was interrupted by Lady Diana.

"The Union Mind my dear, and if possible try to block our thoughts." I nodded and my eyes turn completely white. I know this because Percy get's freaked out when he sees them, but this is necessary when I blocked our minds as we are 'connected'.

**(Diana_, _**Percy**, **_Bella)_

**Now to answer your second question, No Chiron didn't sent me. For your first, it is difficult to answer but…there is a cre…no a monster loose. We don't know what it is or what it is after, but there are a couple of things for sure.**

Like what Lady Diana?

**Well, for one thing, this monster DIDN'T escape from any of the prisons in the Gods supervision. As well as Hades. And another, is that it knows the most current The Big Three children. Especially you two.**

_Why us?_

**We don't know, but we are all worried, in fact your father asked me to look after you.**

_Our father?_

**Yes, but of course I can't do that, but I did promise that when we battle, I will stand by you two and do what I can to support your defense. Cause you two know that the Gods can't help _directly_.**

Yes, we know.

_But where is everybody? Thalia and the other hunters? Why aren't they with you?_

**Slow down Bella. First they all went to hunt the monster in groups, to make the hunt faster. Thalia went with them. As for me, I stayed behind so I can gather information. Like which one of you two it is after, why is it after you, what is it, and how to kill it.**

So…at the station, it was really Thalia?

**Yes, she wants this thing killed as soon as possible. But she wanted to at least see you two before she went off to the hunt.**

_Oh…well if you see her My Lady, can you say hi for me? Or us?_

**Of course, now if you two are done, you must go before it gets too late.**

We both bowed to My Lady before heading out to the parking lot.

"Well, that was exciting." I said, breaking the suspense silence.

"Which part? The try-outs or 'we are being hunted'?" He said, well shot back.

"Ha ha, very funny. I was trying to break this suspense. Anyways, we should be careful."

"What do you suggest?"

"Practice after Charlie goes to sleep, riding Blackjack so we can at least have some support in the mortal eye, be cautious of what we are doing, and we are sitting with Alice and her family tomorrow at lunch." I said a little fast, hoping he would miss the last part. When I was done I practically ran towards the parking lot.

"WHAT!?" he yelled, I slowly turned around, a little cautious, "How come I'm knowing this now?"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I tried to reason with her but it is useless to argue with that pixie. Now I have to go, are you coming? Remember, we have to go shopping."

"No, you go ride Black. I'll ask Annabeth to come with me."

"Oh, my bro has a date." He glared at me.

"Well, unless _you_ want to tell her that we are sitting with the Cullens and Hales, then _please_ come along." My eyes widen a little with fear. "See? I'm saving you."

"Ok, ok, sheesh. But what about my truck?"

"Drive it home, then ride Black."

I just shrugged and left to the parking lot, I wonder what's got Percy's pants in a bunch? Maybe it has to do with something in the locker rooms when we were changing. Eh, who knows?

I was about to head towards the direction of my truck but it wasn't there. I looked around and saw a silver Volvo parked not too far away. Then I noticed a very annoyed Edward leaning against it. I slowly walked up to him, he noticed me and beamed. I chuckled at his reaction.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, looking for something?" he said back.

"In fact, I'm looking for my truck. Have you seen it? Actually why are you here so late?"

He shrugged, "Sorry I don't know, and Alice just told me to stay here. And I could ask you the same question."

"Ha ha, Percy and I stayed a little later because we were talking to Ms. Diana."

"Aw, well since you don't have a ride would you like me to give you a lift?" he said pointing to his Volvo.

"Nice, but I'm afraid I will have to turn you down. I already have a ride." I said smiling.

He grimaced a bit, "Percy?"

I smiled a little, "Nope." I said popping the 'p'. I turned around facing the forested and pulled out the whistle that father gave me and Percy to call Blackjack. Mine was a seashell shaped – just like my hair clip – and Percy's was a seaweed strip shaped. I brought the whistle to my lips and blew into it. After a few moments Blackjack merged from the forest. I ran up to him and petted his nose.

_Hey Bella, what's up? Did something happen?_ He asked me.

"It's alright Jack, I just can't find my truck. We're having the run a little earlier than planned." I said. "Is that alright?"

He nodded while saying, _Yeah that's fine._

"Wow, it's like you too are actually talking." Edward said, admiring Jack. "Great build, good coat, fit, healthy. This is a very nice you have here Bella." Jack was enjoying the attention and stood straight proudly.

I rolled my eyes, "Well thank you. Now if you excuse me," I said mounting Jack. 'I have to go. Bye Edward." Then I started riding into the forest. "Man Jack you're slow."

_That's why I think doing this is a good idea. I'm getting fat, besides my strength is in the sky not on the ground._

"True. So your riding with Percy tomorrow to and from school." I could tell he was getting excited, "And don't tease him about Ann, that boy has it bad enough."

_Aw man! Oh well, so did anything happen interesting at school? Did ya join anything? Who the hell was that boy? How was your day?_ He said all fast and innocently.

I sighed, "Well, we didn't burn the school down, I joined the cheerleading team – as well as Annabeth – Perc joined the football team, none of your business, all together is was pretty good."

_Come on Bells! I like the guy because he complemented me, but all the same I want to know his name at least!_

"Ok, Ok sheesh. You're just like Percy, overprotected and way too cautious. Well, his name is Edward Cullen. From what I know he has two brother and sister that were adopted like him. Emmett Cullen – older brother – and Alice Cullen – little sister – and he was two foster brother and sister twins. Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale, they are his adoptive mother's niece and nephew and were taken in at 8 years old I think. I can't remember if Ann mentioned about his mother or father, but he was a player."

_What in the name of the GODS! Bella are you sure he's a safe person to be around with? Especially after him!?_

"Gods Jack, did you hear me? I said _'was'_. Plus he stopped _after_ he passed me a note at lunch asking me out. Meaning that he's given up his old ways to be with me…" Whoa Bella what was _that!?_

_Um…Bella? What was that?_

"I was thinking the same thing." Did I just defend Edward? Oh my gods, what is wrong with me?

_Bella, maybe you have feelings for the dude?_ Me? Oh the Gods, why is everyone asking me this question?

"I don't know Jack! Gods! It's just…he's different I guess. But if I do, I'm not ready!"

_I…wait do you feel that?_

We stopped for a moment, "Yeah, I thought it was nothing, but now it's getting a little more…"

_Cold, creepy? I'm throwing words here!_

I chuckled a bit, "Dangerous, was the word I was looking for." I turned around and saw something glowing red, I had a bad shiver down my spine, "Jack…run!" I yelled and he took off. However I could still feel something was right behind us, getting closer. This think is fast!

_I can still feel that thing Bella!_ I nodded and quickly bent down to grab the saddle and blanket that was covering him and yanked them off, but I was still holding them. Then he _really _took off. We were in the sky in no time, we stopped when we were pretty high into the clouds but could still see the forest below us I looked down and saw nothing, and I was panting.

_I don't feel anything anymore…like it just vanished. Do you feel anything Bella?_

"No, nothing. Like you just said, it…vanished. We have to report this, so back to the house, but close to the ground." He nodded and sped off. We were at the house in no time. I quickly put the saddle and blanket on him and ran to the front door, on the way I saw my truck. How did that get here? Forget that, why is it so mangled up? Percy's too?! Aw man this is getting weirder by the minute.

I ran into the house and yelled, "PERCY! We need to IM someone ASAP!"

"Two things, one how? There isn't any sun, and two why? What happened?" he said a little annoyed and worried.

"No time, we have to call Diana, dad, uncle, WHO EVER!!! Just some one." I was panicking badly.

"No need dear." We both froze when we saw Lady Diana in our backyard; we ran in front of her and did a short bow.

"My Lady, I have some news to report. Do I use the Union mind or…what?" I asked.

She put her ear to the ground and slowly rose up, "No one is near so just tell me Isabella."

I took in a deep breath and told her what happed, " I was walking towards the parking lot when I noticed my truck was missing, I wasn't too worried, so I took Blackjack home, we rode for about 30 minutes when I noticed that something was following us. I told Black to run faster but he wasn't quick enough. So I took the saddle and blanket off of him and we took off. We didn't see the thing again but we stayed in the skies, close to the ground of course, and came back here."

Lady Diana pondered this, "What happened to your truck?" she asked.

"I saw it when I came in, so I assume somehow someone drove it here."

"Now this creature…what did you notice about it?"

"Well, it was fast, really fast, and I had a cold shiver down my spine when I noticed something was following us. Oh and I think I saw a pair of red eyes before we took off." Glowing…oh the gods it was creepy. Maybe I should mention about our mangled cars…maybe not. Percy would freak, after dinner.

"Mmm…interesting. Well, I'll have Blackjack patrol during the days while I take the nights. Now you two go off, I need to alert the hunters about this new information."

Percy and I turned around and went inside the house. "Hey, Bells?" Percy said when My Lady went.** (I just noticed this mistake, so in Percy's view don't mind it. Now back to the story.)**

I turned around, "Yeah Percy?"

"How are you? You look spooked."

I laughed a little weakly, "Well, it just that it caught me by surprise, but I'm ok now. Oh, how was the shopping date with Ann?"

He groaned, I laughed slightly, "Alright, I told her about tomorrow and she freaked. Oh and we got everything you had on your little list." My list? How in the Gods did he know about my list?

I raised my eyebrow, "How did you know I had a list?" I spoke my thoughts.

"I took it off of the fridge before we left, I knew you would forget it." I nodded, "Oh and we also got everything blue." Then he ginned like he won the lottery.

I laughed and muttered, "Figures."

"So when is Charlie coming by?"

"About 20 minutes or so, I'll start dinner. Go do something that's…not here." Then I shooed him out of the kitchen.

I heard him laughing then he went to the living room. I started making steak with blue chicken salad, after 15 minutes I heard Charlie came through the door did he noticed the cars? "Hey Percy, where's Bella?"

"In the kitchen cooking something." I heard Percy answer, I finished making dinner and called them in.

"Percy, Dad dinners ready. And don't pretend you're asleep, I heard you just coming in." I heard Percy and Charlie laughed and then they entered the kitchen. I saw Charlie's mouth watering and chuckled a bit. I heard Percy laughing as well and sat down between me and Charlie.

"Smells great Bells." Charlie and Percy said at the same time, I stared at them and laughed. Percy joined in afterwards, then suddenly all of us were laughing.

When everyone finally calmed down Charlie spoke, "So, I heard you two know the new Gym teacher."

Percy looked at me, and I mouthed 'small town'. He nodded, then I turned to Charlie, "It's because we met her at Camp, and she was a counselor there." I answered.

He nodded then added, "But why do you call her, 'My Lady'?"

"Well, Lady Diana is very strict, and she made everyone address her as 'My Lady' or 'Lady Diana'." Percy answered this time.

He nodded again and continued eating. I wonder how Percy is feeling right now, he is used to being with Aunt Sally, and he never really had a father figure has he? Mmm…maybe having him here at Forks with me a good idea.

After we finished eating Charlie and Percy put their plates in the sink and headed off to the leaving room. "Um, Percy?" he turned around, "Can you um…'help' me real quick?" he nodded.

"What's up Bella?" he asked when I handed him a wet plate.

"Well, when you got here was your jaguar all beaten up?" I asked cautiously.

He raised his eyebrow, "No, why Bella?"

"Well, when rushed in I saw my truck, I was relieved when I saw it there but it was all beaten up. Then I looked at your car and it was in the same condition but a little worse." I looked at him and he was in shock, he was about to say something but then father was right in front of us.

"Hello Perseus, Isabella. I see you just found out about your cars." He said.

"Wait, father you did that?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Well, no, technically Ares thought it was funny to mess up your cars so he waited until Perseus got back and mangled your cars. So in the morning there will be new vehicles waiting for you two."

"But what about Charlie? He will notice." Percy said.

"Just say that I sent you two new vehicles because I wanted to give my children something to drive around Forks. Then say that the cars got a little mangled, which is the truth."

"Wait, you said 'vehicles' not 'cars', father what are you getting us?" I asked.

"Oh look at the time, I must be get going. Artemis is having all the Gods looking for the creature on loose. Be safe." Then he was gone.

"He totally avoided my question." I complained continuing with the dishes.

"Yeah, but I can't believe he did that to our cars. I loved that jaguar." He said drying the dishes.

"I wonder what Ares' problem is, first he tried to make the big three have a huge fight, then he tried to put a curse on you but he couldn't because I got in front of you, now he totaled our cars. He is really starting to tick me off."

"Well, that's not good, the last person who ticked you off ended up in the un…oh damn, sorry."

I chuckled, "It's ok, and I need to get over him. It has been what? 2 years? It's in the past, this is the now. And now we need to focus what the hell is hunting us."

"Your right, so after Charlie is asleep and we finish with our homework we head to the back yard?"

"Yeah, and keep your guard up tomorrow when you ride Jack."

"Don't remind me, I also have to pick Annabeth up as well."

I raised my eyebrow while handing him the last dish, "And why is that?"

"Well, you see she has a red Mercedes, and she hates the attention so she asked me if I could ride her to and from school, I gave her the option of she wanted to alternate with me and you because we are taking turns riding Jack. However she chose to ride with me, not alternating."

I nodded understanding; I cleaned my hands and head for the living room, but the phone rang. I waved Percy to keep going so I could answer the phone, he just shrugged and continued.

I picked up the phone, "Hello? Swan residence."

"Isabella?" the person said.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"Oh, sorry my voice must be a little different. I'm Billy, Billy Black." Billy?

"Oh Billy! Oh the Gods sorry, how are you?"

He laughed, "It's ok, I'm doing fine, and I was just calling to see if we could come over for a visit; if that's ok with you."

"Of course, it is, come over. I'll just let Dad know that you are coming over. Have you eaten?"

"Um….no in fact we haven't. Thank you, will it be any trouble?"

"None at all, there are some left over, I'll just reheat them. Did you say 'we'? Is Jacob there?"

"Why yes, I'm surprised you remember the brat." Then I heard a 'Hey!' in the back ground. I laughed. "Yeah, but the twins aren't sadly."

"Oh, that's too bad, well come over and you guys can eat while you watch the game."

"Why aren't you the physic? How did you know we were coming over for the game and not to see you?"

"Well, when you first picked up you said my name in question, so I assumed that dad just said that I was coming not _when_ I was coming. Plus just now you said just to see me, my older bro is here as well, either one my dad didn't mentioned –which I hardly doubt – or you forgot."

"Wow, that's impressive. Well, I'll be there in a while. Can't wait to see you kiddo."

"Me too, say 'hi' to Jacob for me."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye." Then I hanged up. Wow, Billy Black, I haven't seen him in years. Jacob too, last time I must've seen him was when we were making mud pies together, wow.

I went to the living room and called out to Charlie, "Dad, Billy is coming over to watch the game. Jake is coming too."

He beamed, "Really? That's good, thanks for telling me."

"No problem, I'll just reheat dinner because they said they haven't ate anything yet."

He nodded and returned his attention to the game, I went into the kitchen and grabbed the food and began to reheat them. Then Percy game in, "Who is coming?"

"Billy and Jacob Black, they are old family friends. Billy had twins, but they must've moved because they aren't coming."

"Are they gay?" I choked.

"What? What made you think that?"

"Well, you said Billy and Jacob; unless one of them is a girl – which I doubt – then they are gay right?"

"Oh the Gods no. Jacob is Billy's son you retard, just because I said their names together doesn't mean they are gay, Jake's mother died in the car accident when he was young." I swear Percy says the dumbest of things.

"Well sorry, hey isn't Billy the person your dad bought the truck from?"

"Yeah, I think this is a good way to say that father is getting us new 'vehicles'."

"How so?"

"Well, Billy and Jacob come in and ask about the cars, we say that our 'cousin' **(it was cousin right? I can't remember, correct me if I'm wrong.)**– Aka Ares – damaged them to play a prank on us – a bad one. If they ask how we know that, we say that our father found out and is going to give is new vehicles. We will also say that he was already planning of getting us something and that we got the information in an 'IM' e-mail."

He laughed a bit, "That's clever, 'IM' e-mail. Brilliant." I laughed too.

The microwave and doorbell both rang at the same time, I laughed again, "Get the food our real quick and I'll get the door." I told Percy, he nodded and I went to the door.

I opened I found a tall rusted colored boy and a man in wheelchair, wow the years has done its works uh? "Billy!" I hugged him, and then I turned to Jacob, "Hey Jake, Oh the Gods It's been years." I took a good look at him, "Wow, what happened to the shrimp that I made mud pies with? You have grown Jake."

He laughed, "Yeah same with you, you've grown too Bells."

"Come in, the food is on the table just sit in the living room." Then I head towards the kitchen, "Perc can you bring the food?"

"Sure but I think I might need a little help."

"That's why I'm heading over, the gods I swear." I muttered the last part. I heard Billy and Jake snickering behind me.

Percy came out with two plates, he handed one to me and we headed into the living room and gave them to Billy and Jacob, they looked the same way Charlie had when he say the food. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed a couple of books then head down, I saw a relaxed Percy sitting down, oh wrong idea. I headed behind him and dumped the books on him."

"What in the name of Hades are you doing Hayhead?" Percy all but yelled.

"Well, you looked too relax and that's the wrong idea. You barley passed English back at New York and you have a better head start here." I saw the guys snickering, "Oh and you guys the ones to talk, like you didn't have bad grades in high school. Dad I saw your report card in the attic so I wouldn't be laughing." They all stopped and looked shocked, hey I can be mean. Especially when it came to Percy's work, I made a promise to Aunt Sally and I am not going to break it.

Billy cleared his throat, "Bella, you have become a strong, beautiful independent women. Now how is this young man in front of you?"

"Thank you Billy, and this is my older – surprisingly – brother Perseus Jackson. He likes to be called Percy. Perc this is Billy Black and his _son_ Jacob." I said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you Percy," Jacob said.

"You too, it must have been hard, having to have this Hayhead as a friend when you were young huh?" Percy said, I smacked him in the back of his head, "Hey! Just telling the truth."

Jake laughed, "Well, it wasn't that hard, we were little then so I can barely remember. Except that we made mud pies, but that's about it." I rolled my eyes.

"Mmm…by the way Bella, I saw the truck, it's all mangled up. What happened to it?" Every one's attention turned to me and Percy.

"Shall I tell them or you?" I asked Percy.

"You, you have better experience." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I just got an e-mail from our father and he said that our cousin was by and thought of playing a 'prank' on me and Percy. So he came over when we arrived from school and messed up our cars. Father found out and he is going to send us something else tomorrow, he was planning of getting us something to drive around Forks anyways, so it wouldn't be any inconvenience." I explained and they all nodded.

"Um…may I ask what are your father and cousin's names?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Father is nicknamed Poseidon – or Neptune for me – because he's known to 'rule the seas'" Percy snickered at this, "and our cousin's name is Mars, don't ask us why it's just is." They nodded again, "Come on Seaweed brain, we need to study. When you guys are finished just put the dishes in the sink, and if you want more, the left overs are in the fridge." Then I pulled Percy – who was carrying the books – up stairs into my room.

"Wow, egger to do homework?" then he muttered, "Nerd." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm just egger to get this out of the way so we can practice without any pressure." He nodded, and then he asked me something shocking.

"Do you have a motorcycle license?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Yes actually, I got it because you need it to ride a scooter on the road, and a motorcycle, but mother never agreed to it. I got it behind her back. Why?"

"Well, because I have one too, same as you I had to sneak it, I got it because I wanted to ride one, and I thought if I got one now then all I had to do it to update it until I got my bike. I was just wondering if you had one or not."

I shrugged and got my book bag and pulled out my books and iPod. I grabbed my dock and plugged my iPod in and my music played. There was Paramore, The Muse, Bad luck and Nittle Grasper – **(Those who don't know, they are two bands in the anime show 'Gravitation' just the last two. They are AWSOME! If you want links to some of their songs PM me.)** Just as when Decode was finishing, I finished my government, English, Calculus **(I can't remember if Calculus is junior or senior math, correct me if I'm wrong.)** and Biology homework. Percy Finished his as well as reading 3 chapters out of the required Bronte book.

Jake and Billy left about 10 minutes ago but Charlie was still awake so Percy and I went to the backyard to practice – my – cheerleading and – his – football. He ran about 10 times around the backyard while I did some flips and splits until Charlie went to sleep. Percy and I waited about 5 minutes before he pulled out his pen and I pulled out my shell hair clip.

"I _still _can't see why father made it into a hair clip, a regular clip is fine but a _hair_ clip. Too girly for my taste." I complained as I turned it to a sword.

Percy uncapped his pen and it turned it into a sword as well, "Sorry, you have the bracelet?"

"Yeah, you have your watch?" I turned to the bracelet that Tyson gave me, it was gold and had basically everything that would remind you of the sea it was more of a charm bracelet and he designed all the charms. There was a seal, a sand dollar, a fish, a starfish, and a dolphin. **(Link on my profile)** There were extra little ones as well, but you would want to focus on the sand dollar because when you pull on it, the bracelet transforms into a shield. Just like Percy's watch, Tyson made this for both of us, but he gave Percy's earlier than mine. He said he was still working on the design. It was worth the wait.

Just like Percy's shield it had every adventure that I had with Tyson. The sea of monsters and the battle at the Labyrinth – sort of. I looked at Percy and he was looking at his shield just like I was. We both miss the big oaf. I snapped out of it and turned to Percy.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He got into an attack position, "Ready as I'll ever be."

I charged at him and gave him a thrust, he dodges and went for a trust as well but I quickly changed my sword into a whip. I grabbed his leg and yanked him, he fell back but quickly recovered, he's used to my tricks, and I changed my whip into a sword again. He's holding back.

"Why are you holding back?" I yelled as I charged again.

"Holding back? Well I'm just giving you the upper hand." He said dodging my attack and went for a thrust of his own.

this…thing is. It could make us fight each other. We need to be prepared for

I blocked it with my hilt of my sword, "Well, don't. We don't know what anything." I changed my sword again and made it into a bow; I gathered my energy and an arrow appeared ready to be released. I let go of the arrow and it Percy, barley, he now had a slight cut on his face.

"Nice hit, how am I going to explain this?" he said, I changed my bow into a spear that was attached to an endless chain to my hand, Percy's eyes widen. "When the name of the Gods did you learn that one!?"

"A couple of days ago, I was at camp and bored out of my mind. So I played with my clip and found this one. I like it; it's like a mix with Clarisse's spear and a chain made by the Vulcan's cabin." I said, "oh and about your cut, say a cat got you a want me to give you two more?"

"If you manage." He said, getting ready to attack again. I smiled.

"Come and get me big bro." Then he charged, The practice battle lasted another 10 minutes before we called it quits. Percy now has to say the cat got him...twice! Ha! But I had to say I cut myself when I fell. Just once though.

"So I'll take a quick shower so you can relax a bit." I said, he nodded made went to his room. I went towards the opposite direction and gathered my nightwear, my mom help me get them. There were Victoria secret, it was a powder blue Satin slip and kimono wrap, I like wearing them, and they're comfortable and nice. I also grabbed my – another Victoria secret – ruffle sleep panties and pointelle slippers. **(Link on my profile)**. Percy doesn't know about them because if he does he would flip, and I don't think father does either, but I can't be too sure. I went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and washed my hair. I cleaned my body and stepped out. I grabbed my towel and dried off, and then I put on the panties and my slip. I stepped into my kimono and slippers and got out of the bathroom. I was drying my hair as I was walking towards Percy's door. I knocked on it, "Perc, I'm done." I heard a groan and I went to my room.

I got out my blow drier and dried my hair; once I was done I combed it through once and crawled into bed. Today was an exhausting one, I grabbed my covers and snuggled into them, Then I drifted off into a dream – no a memory – that I haven't seen in a long time.

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~Dream~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

_I was emerging from the Labyrinth; I was with Tyson, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and a crying Grover. We just say the great Pan die, well vanish technically, Grover was taking this hard. But we was having bigger problems, Luke – well, Kronos – was coming and fast. We don't know if he would be leading the army here but we do know that he's back, and in Luke's body. Percy was heading towards Chiron but I went towards the opposite direction, towards the weapons. I wasn't supposed to be part of the quest, and glad, that human was getting on my nerves. I could tell that she had a crush on Percy, but Annabeth was the one who kissed him! Ha!_

_I was suddenly wrapped by two arms, I turned and saw him. Kyle Evans, his father was Mercury, he was one of the good ones, and my boyfriend…so to speak. We haven't kissed or said 'I love you' to each other, but I know I love him._

_"I was worried you weren't coming back, I thought I was going to kill every single one of those monsters to avenge your death," I chuckled and kissed his cheek._

_"Well isn't that sweet, but you know me I'm basically invincible. With this clip my father gave me I'm not surprised that no monster had killed me yet."I said._

_"That it is, I heard your brother Tyson is working on another little project. Do you know what it is?"_

_I shook my head, "No, he never tells us his personal projects."_

_He nodded then let go of my waist, he grabbed a helmet and gave it to me, "Here, you might need this." I smiled and took the helmet. Then someone from the Vulcan cabin called for him, "I have to go. Be careful Bella." I nodded and he took off._

_I sighed; I have to do it today I have to tell him that I love him. I put the helmet between my arms and got ready for the upcoming battle. Everyone was scattering, the Apollo's were readying their bows, the Vulcan were making as many weapons as they could Tyson was helping them. The Mars were putting everyone's armor on, everyone was getting ready, and I mean everyone. I went to the line and saw Kyle; I smiled and went next to him. He noticed me and smiled back._

_I gulped, "Kyle," I started._

_"What is it Bella? Are you feeling alright? You look nervous."_

_"I just want to tell you something before I lose the chance, and the guts." I mumble the last part._

_He laughed, "You can tell me anything." He said while cupping my face._

_I leaned into his touch and sighed, "Kyle, I…I Lo—" Then the horn blew, I sighed frustrated._

_He laughed again; he kissed my forehead and put my helmet on for me. "Tell me later, ok?" I nodded and we got into an attack position._

_I grabbed my clip and changed it into a bow, I gathered my energy and there was an arrow at the ready. I was going to take the first hit because my arrow was made out of pure energy, so it can knock out 5 monsters in a row, as long as they are in a straight line. We heard heavy footsteps coming from the Labyrinth I pulled back the arrow._

_As soon as I saw the first monster I released the arrow and I heard 5 grunts before a roar. I changed my arrow into a sword while the Apollo cabin was hitting monsters with their arrows. Then everyone charged towards the entrance._

_The battle raged what seem like hours but was really only minutes. I lost Kyle somewhere during the fight I was worried if he was alright. Then I heard a yell, "Finally! We have her weakness." I turned to were the yell came from and I say Kyle right next to the enemy. I just stared at him then I ran. When I was about 5 feet away I took my helmet off and my hair just flowed down my shoulders._

_"How does it feel Isabella? The person you think that you loved was really only getting information from you." The monster snarled._

_I shook my head, but Kyle just laughed darkly, "Do you really think I would love you? You were the strongest and we need to take you down, and that's where I came in." I just shook my head, "You were just used." Then he charged for me. I snapped out of it and blocked his attack, he stepped back and my confusion, love, and sadness turned into rage and hatred. How DARE he! Using me like that. Playing with my emotions! I cleared my head, having my head clouded wasn't good, and focused on my battle. He charged again but not only did I dodge his attack but I made a nasty cut on him. He waved his hand and I heard a scream, I looked behind me and I found Percy hovering Annabeth with a sword driven into his stomach._

_I heard Kyle laughed, I turned my head to him, "I never really like Percy he was annoying." I was seeing red, how dare he hurt my brother! I charged for him and caught him off guard; I made another cut on him before he regained his defense. I don't love him…I hate him! He charged for me again but instead of dodging or blocking I let him hurt me and I thrust my sword into his chest._

_I let my tears fall; I never killed someone before, a monster sure, but not a person…the one I used to love. I pulled my sword back and ran to Percy; I attacked the monster that was in front of Percy and killed him. I bent down to see a lot of blood coming out of him. I grabbed my shirt and ripped a piece and put pressure onto his wound. Then I heard a cry, it came from Grover, it was loud and screeching. Suddenly all the monsters and enemy vanished. Then I found Mr.__Daedalus and Ms. O'Leary coming my way._

_When did he get here? Must have been that crash I heard earlier. Chiron came running and saw Percy in my arms, he took him and sped off. I didn't mind I was still blank. My heart has just been ripped out of my heart and shattered. I looked at the boy that wasn't too far from me and tears fell down my cheeks. I will never fell in love again, not if it feels like this._

Then my dream switched to Edward.

_He cupped my face just like _he_ did, I tried to pull away but I was lock into his gold eyes._

_"Please…don't leave…" I said with tears running down my face. He whipped them away,_

_"I will never leave you Bella, not now," then he kissed my forehead and held me closely to him, "Not ever." I froze, really? Even if he knew I was a Halfling? That I killed someone? This embraced told me the answer…yes he would. He would stay as long as I want him to._

_I cried into his chest, he held me tighter, "Thank you." I said. "Thank you; you don't know how much that means to me." I looked up and saw something in his eyes; it was determination, kindness, love and passion. Things I could have never seen in _his_ eyes. He leaned down and I leaned forward, we were so close till…_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~End of Dream~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The sound of my alarm made me go nuts! It was getting to the good part! Wait…I didn't want to kiss Edward…did I? AGH! I don't know any more. All I know is today is another day, and I have to get ready for school. Great…NOT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope you enjoyed it! I like the dream part! So here is the 'guy' that broke Bella's heart 2 the ppl who were wondering who 'he' or 'him' was. Well, ok here is the deal, I'm looking 4 a beta reader to help me get the story on faster, I need some1 2 talk to about the major decisions! Also Decade after Decade will be up soon I promise! So other than that I think we r all good here. If any of u have any ideas PM me! I luv new ideas! Ja ne~ (C ya~)**

**~:~Vamps~:~**


	6. he is not like him

**Hey ya'll, it's me Vamps. Here is another chap, and I got an awesome Beta, so this chap is awesome thx 2 her, thx a bunch kinziewriteslove. This chap is SO much better than it was b4 I gave it 2 u! Now to let u all know I DO NOT own Twilight nor The Percy Jackson Series, all credit goes 2 ****Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan! ENJOY!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~E~R~C~Y~~J~A~C~K~S~O~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He is _not_ like him

**BPOV**

Last night's dream took a lot out of me, first I have to relive the most painful memories of my life and then I dreamt of kissing Edward. Well at least _almost_ kissing him, did I want to kiss him? I might have to talk to Annabeth about this; I know if I talk to Alice she would squeal in excitement. I love the pixie but I can't risk Edward knowing that I dreamt of _almost_ kissing him.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 5:55, school starts around 8:30 and Charlie gets up at 6:45, I finally got off of my bed. I made my way to the mirror and saw a set of keys and…_Oh My Gods! Is that a Sidekick LX?! In Midnight blue no less!_ I screamed in my head. **(Link on my profile)** If father is behind this I'm _so_ going to thank him.

I went to my closet and pulled out my long sleeved shirt, my distressed pants and headed to the bathroom. The shirt was a bit of a turtle neck but not much, and it revealed a bit of my stomach but I didn't mind because I'm most likely to wear a jacket. It was also raspberry purpleand it had vine and leaf designs on it. The shirt also reveals a part of my shoulders both in the front and in the back. Both my pants and my shirt fit nicely and went around all of my curves, curves that I didn't know I had.

I went back to my room and pulled out my flat black suede boots and slid them on. I looked at myself in the mirror and I decided that I looked pretty good, the color of the shirt wasn't so bad, I love it all in the same. I pinned my hair half way up with my clip and left it at that, I turned around to fix my bed before I headed downstairs to start Charlie's breakfast. However I found it already made and a red and white leather jacket that had a pocket on each side of it.** (All Clothes links are on my profile)** I picked up the note and read what it said:

_Isabella,_

_I think you might find this quite useful for your new ride. I hope you and Perseus both like your new gifts. I thought I might as well spoil you two if I'm going to give you new vehicles._

_With much love,_

_Poseidon_

_Wow, father really is the person who gave me the phone_. I thought to myself with a smile playing on my lips. I dropped the note and picked up the jacket and took a good look at it. It looked pretty nice; I put it on and zipped it up half way before making my way to the window. I opened up the window, surprisingly it didn't squeak considering that it hasn't been opened for a couple of years. I shrugged the thought off and leaned over to see the drive way. I didn't see our old cars but I also didn't see our newly acquired vehicles.

_I hope father didn't get something over the top_. I sighed, knowing him he probably did. I pulled back from the window and headed to my dresser top and grabbed my keys and phone, I stuffed them into my pocket and went down stairs.

I made eggs, bacon, and pancakes, all mostly blue for Charlie, Percy, and myself. I poured three glasses of orange juice and placed two of them in the fridge as well as two plates in the microwave. I sat down and ate my food before hearing Charlie scrabble around upstairs. I picked up my plate and washed it up quickly before putting them back in the right places. I went to the fridge and grabbed the glasses and placed them on the table. I also made my way to the microwave and grabbed the plates and placed them near the glasses.

I looked at the clock; it was close to 7:00 so I decided to wake up Percy before giving Jack something to eat. I went up the stairs and knocked on Percy's door before entering, it was open, I guess he learned his lesson from yesterday… Wow has all of that only been yesterday; the try-outs, Annabeth, the… creature, the Cullens and Hales? Time really does fly. I went over to Percy's bed and found him still asleep, I looked round and found a set of keys and a Sidekick LX just like I did, but only that his was a lime green. I turned to his closet and found a black and grey leather jacket that had a pocket on each side of the chest as well as a side pocket on each side of the jacket. **(Both links on my profile)** There was also a note similar to mine on it, I turned to Percy and decided to wake him up.

I shook him a bit before saying, "Seaweed brain, get up." He stirred a bit, "Breakfast is ready, and…there are a few surprises from father. Oh and did I mentioned that breakfast is blue?" He eyes shot open, I held back a laughed and made my way downstairs so he could change. I found Charlie eating the breakfast that I made; he saw me coming and smiled.

"Thanks for the food Bells, I'm not used having breakfast ready when I'm up. What time did you woke up?" he said while eating some more.

I shrugged, "Not early, around 6, but I'm usually up earlier than that. My earliest is about…4 o'clock." I answered.

His eyes widen, "That early? Bella, I don't think Carlisle gets up that early on an emergency call from the hospitable."

"Well, at camp some of us have to…do stuff early and I was one of those people." I said hoping he wouldn't push any further. "Besides dad I was up around this time yesterday, why are you so surprised?"

He simply shrugged, "Like I said, I'm not used for someone up before me." Then he looked at me seriously, "You really should sleep in for about an hour or so, It's…" he checked his watch, "not even 7:30 and you were up around and hour _and _a half ago. School starts in about another hour or so, please promise me that you will consider either going to sleep earlier or wake up later?"

I sighed, "Yes dad I will." He nodded and got up; I grabbed the plate and washed it. "See ya later dad." I called over my shoulder.

"You too Bells." He said before heading off to the door. I finished washing off Charlie's plate and headed off to see Jack to give him his cubes and hay.

When I got out I had high hopes for our new rides to be there, but I was disappointed_. When is father going to give them to us? We have to leave for school soon._ I sighed and went to Jack. He was still asleep so I just laid the cubes and hay next to him, so he can eat them when Percy comes by to ride him to school.

When I got back to the house the rides were still not there, I was getting rather frustrated. So I went inside the house. I found Percy washing his finished dish in the sink.

He was wearing the jacket father got him, along with a pair of black jeans, they seem a little loose for him but it still looked good. He didn't bother messing with his hair so it had the 'I have bed head but I don't give a shit' vibe, and he was wearing the same worn out sneakers from yesterday.

"Finally up?" I said.

He turned around and I saw he had a plain deep green shirt on. He smiled before saying, "Yeah. Hey are the 'vehicles' here yet?"

I shook my head, "Nope, but you _have_ a ride with Blackjack." I shrugged, "If worse comes to worse, I'll walk." Then I went up stairs to get my bag. When I came back down I saw Percy about to head out. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He answered.

"Don't forget to say that a cat clawed ya twice." I said giggling.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me about how my baby sister was able to get me six fuckin' times." He said laughing slightly.

I smiled innocently and we head out side, but only to find two brand new…_motorcycles_! I ran up to the red one and recognized it immediately; it was a 2009 HONDA DN-01. Then I saw the helmet on the seat, it was a full face black, red and a little of white; my helmet had a star on the side of it as well. The face screen was tinted a little, I absolutely loved it! Now I see why father gave us these jackets.

I turned to Percy and he was gawking over his bike, he had a HMSI - HONDA INDIA TO LAUNCH NEW 800 CC, it was grey, and his helmet was also full face and the face screen was also tinted like mine. It was also black, grey and white; the helmet had a flame style design to it. His jacket also matched the bike as well; I could tell that he loved his bike as well. **(Links to the bikes and helmets are on my profile.)**

"Hey, we have to go, and you have to ride Jack. Save your bike for tomorrow." I told Percy.

"Damn, I wish it was your turn to ride him." He grumbled as he made his way to the forest where Jack was at.

I laughed at his little pouting and put on my helmet, I made sure I had my phone and my – now needed – motorcycle license. Then I started the bike, it had a nice purr sound and I swear I heard Percy groaning, either Jack called him 'boss' or he just heard my bike.

I smiled, I knew today was going to be interesting, I drove my bike out of the driveway and started the way to school. I looked to the side and saw Percy riding Jack towards Annabeth's house. I forgot he had to pick her up. I shrugged and kept on riding, I felt the wind through my hair, and it felt great. I felt so free, that I can do anything. Well, technically I can do anything, fight monsters, travel to the other side of the United States to 'meet' my uncle, travel to the Sea of Monsters, The Labyrinth _and_ help defeat my grandfather. However, I _can't_ admit to my feelings to a boy that I _might_ like. I can fight a thousand monsters at once but I can't talk to a god-like boy…wait god-like? Maybe he _is _somewhat of a god…a Halfling? Maybe one of the gods…I should probably talk to Percy about this.

I found my way to school in less time than I did yesterday. I drove my bike into the lot and all eyes were on me, then they shifted to the forest, I saw Percy getting off Jack with Annabeth. I smile and parked my bike – I didn't bother taking off my helmet – then I lifted my seat to see if father gave me something to lock up my bike. And sure enough there was a chain and a lock, I smiled and grabbed them. I made my way towards the front of the bike and wrapped the chain around the tires and the bike rack. I locked it and when I turned around I found the Cullens and Hales gawking at me. They were debating I guess, maybe to see if they should introduce themselves. Then I jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder, when I turned around I found Mike Newton.

"Hey." He said. "I'm Mike Newton, you must be new. I came so you wouldn't have to face the Cullen and Hale Clan." He said winking at me. I guess it's obvious that I was a girl.

I sighed, "Sorry to disappoint you Mike." I said, I took my helmet off and shook my hair so it could get into place, and I place my helmet between my arms. "You already know me, and the 'Cullen and Hale Clan' are part of my closes friends, watch what you say." I said narrowing my eyes.

He gulped, I smiled innocently and went towards the Cullens and Hales. "Hey guys, I think you should close your mouths. You don't want to attract flies." Maybe Edward isn't a god, or Halfling, we don't gawk at other Halflings or Gods…unless the god is Venus or daughters and sons of her. I highly doubt that though, Venus's children are a little less attractive than Edward Cullen. No offence to her or her children.

"Wow, is that the new 2009 HONDA DN-01?" Rose asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, yesterday my _cousin_" I sneered at the word, "was in town and thought it would be funny if he trashed our cars. Our father found out and got us new bikes. They're pretty nice, wanna ride it later?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, wow. Wait 'us new bikes' and 'our cars'? Who is the other person?"

"Percy." I informed her. She simply nodded her head

"Lucky Bastard." I pretend that I didn't hear it because it was too low for anyone to hear.

"Bells! Let's go!" I heard Percy calling out, I turned to the Cullens.

"I have to go, see ya at lunch." I said, they nodded and Edward was smiling. What is he smiling about? I shrugged it off and headed towards Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey Ann, how was the ride on Jack with Percy?" I asked when I got there. She narrowed her eyes at me, I put my hands in surrender, "What? Just asking, I wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong."

She raised her eyebrow, "Like what Bella? How can a simple ride from my house to school go wrong?"

I looked at Percy, "You didn't tell her about yesterday?"

He shook his head, I sighed frustrated, "I was focusing on the area around us, to see if anything was out of the ordinary." He told me.

"Ok, well Ann, Yesterday after we talked to Lady Diana about why she was here and we found out that…" I looked around us to make sure nobody was listening, "_something_ was after us, did you know about this?"

She nodded guilty, "Yeah, my mom told me after I decided to come here to Forks. However our Parents don't know what this thing is."

"Yeah same here, so when I walked into the parking lot I found my truck missing, I didn't mind as much since we had Jack, but during that ride…Jack and I felt something following us. When I looked behind me…I saw something red. I think it was its eyes. Jack and I ran after that, but when the thing started gaining on us, I took the saddle and blanket off of him and we _really_ took off. When we looked around to see it, it had…vanished. Like there was nothing following us at all! However Jack and I weren't taking any chances so we went straight home and I found our cars trashed! Guess who it was."

"Um…don't know the thing?" Ann asked.

"No, Mars did! Can you believe it, as much I loved the motorcycle that father got me, I loved that truck!"

"Well, look at the bright side, you always loved to go fast. But your right, he really needs to let go of what happened." She smiled.

I scoffed, "Like that will happen! May I mention that Percy's car was more trashed than mine. But that's beside the point, so when I got home and found the cars I made a report to Lady Diana. She is going to patrol all around Forks plus a 3 miles around forks at nights and Jack is going to patrol during the day. However, Percy and I are still training, you can join if you want but you're more of a strategy person."

"I don't mind, I'll have Jack escort me; since it's not exactly safe to walk at night anymore."

I nodded in agreement; Percy was about to say something – probably because he was totally out of this conversation, his fault – but the bell signaling first period was about to start rang. He sighed; I rolled my eyes and bid Annabeth a 'bye' before dragging Percy to English.

"Gods, I think I'm being paranoid." Percy said as we were heading for the class room.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because, when I was on the lookout while riding Jack I sense nothing. Maybe it was something else."

"Gods no Percy, if it was just me then why did Jack feel the same thing? There is something out there Percy, and I think this is just the beginning."

He shrugged, as we were entering the class room he suddenly stopped in his tracks. I raised my eyebrow and turned my head toward his line of vision. And there was Edward Cullen, in a seat on the other side of me. How in the name of Hades did he get in our class?

Percy and I walked toward our seats and I didn't beat around the bush, "Why in Hades are you in our class?"

He laughed, "Actually this was my original class. In the morning I had to attend to the try-outs also nice to see you here too Bella." Then he glanced behind me, "You too Percy." Percy looked convinced but I sure wasn't. Something told me that this wouldn't be the last time I would see Edward.

I couldn't help but to glare at him before sitting down. I looked back a few moments later and noticed that he was staring at me, worriedly. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ I just shrugged it off and paid attention to the class. Somehow it was slower than it was yesterday; he just kept on going on and on and on and on. I almost groaned in complaint before I saw something out side. I hit Percy on the arm and pointed to the window. I quickly turned the 'Union Mind' on and blocked our conversation

_Percy I just saw something._ I said.

_What was it?_

_I don't know, it went by way too fast. The creature?_

_You're being over paranoid Bella; it could be a wild centaur. Relax._

I broke off the Union Mind and stared at Percy. He gave me a 'What?' look. I just shook my head. _How can he not believe me? Sure it could be a centaur, but we could at least check it out. We need to be cautious._ I sighed to myself while rubbing my temples. Maybe this creature thing is going to my head. I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned and found Percy looking at me.

"Look Bella, I know you are being cautious but please relax. Do you think it's going to attack with all of these kids around?" I gave him a look that said, 'Are you being serious?'

"Percy, remember the dodge ball game? The time at the orientation? Or at the museum?" I said, and at each time his face fell, "Exactly, this school is _way_ smaller than during those times. I'm sure it might attack, but the fact with My lady here makes a difference."

He sighed in defeat, and we turned our attention back to class. After a few more minutes the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and waited for Percy, but he waved me to go ahead and I didn't stick around. When I got outside the class room I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, isn't it my star student." the voice said. I turned around and saw him.

"Ch—Mr. Brunner!" I almost yelled, I ran up and hugged him. "How are you doing? And more importantly, why are you doing here?"

He laughed, "Well, I convinced the principle here that there would be a need for a Latin class, so now other classes are going to be cut short and Latin is going to be squeezed in. Now enough about me how are you and Percy doing?"

"Um…not much has happened since the train, unless you talked to My lady. But I thought you were going to stay at camp with Grover. Wait, is he here?" I asked.

"Yes, I think he's in your next class, Latin, and gym. So you'll be seeing him. And yes that was the plan, until your…_incident._ So we decided for Art—Diana, me and Grover to stay here and watch over you guys. I was hoping during our stay here I will have time to train you and Percy…my dear what happened to your arm?" I glanced down and my bandaged was visible.

"Oh, I 'fell' and cut myself." Translation: Oh, Perc and I was training and not holding back. "Oh, and a 'cat' got Percy…twice." I said proudly. Translation: Oh, and I got Percy six times.

"My, I'm impressed, your skills have improved. So I was thinking about tonight when your step-father is asleep. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Well, I have to talk to Percy about that, but to me that's ok." I looked at my watch, shit. "Um…I'm sorry Mr. Brunner, I have to go so I won't be late." He nodded understanding; I waved at him before running off to my next class. I got there in the neck of time, but when I sat down my mouth dropped, Edward Cullen is in my class…_again_? Ok, that has to be a coincidence. I sighed, 'I don't believe in coincidence' is what Chiron always says. **(I know he doesn't but this is my story^^)**

"What are you doing here? I know you weren't in this class yesterday." I hissed at him. I can't have my good day be ruined. Not that I don't like Edward, but really?

"Well, a few days ago I requested for my schedule changed, I just got my new one this morning. Here it is." He said handing me a piece of paper. I snatched it and he put his hands in surrender.

I glanced down at his schedule and he had… _every_ damn class with me except, Spanish and Gym. "And your _new_ schedule just happens to have every single gods damn class with me _except_ Spanish and Gym?"

He snatched his schedule from my hands and looked at it, he cursed under his breath before saying, "Well, that's a coincidence then, huh?"

I sighed, "I don't believe in coincidence Edward." I leaned back into my chair and waited for the class to end. Then I remembered something, Grover is going to be in my class. I was bouncing in my seat, and then I also remembered that today lunch would be enchiladas.

Mr. Jefferson called the class attention, "Today, we have another student, he also just transferred from New York. Be nice to him, he's a little…strange." I almost gasped, how dare he! I glared at Mr. Jefferson until he called the 'new student' in.

"Um…I'm Grover Underwood…please to meet you." He said staring at his fake feet. I almost rolled my eyes. Does he know that I'm in this class?

"Ok, Mr. Underwood please sit next to Mr. Cullen." My mouth dropped, Edward? Uh oh.

I tapped Edward's shoulder, "Tease him and you'll regret it." I hissed. He looked at me confused, but nodded.

Grov came and sat next to Edward but he still looked down, I guess he was a little too nervous. I giggled. The class went on and when the bell rung I tackled Grover with a hug.

"You know I'm in this class, so stop grieving and give me a hug Grov." He turned around.

"Bella!" he all but yelled, and hugged me back. "Nice to see ya, now I know why Ch—I mean Mr. Brunner wanted me to go with him." He let go.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked, ignoring the stares.

Before he could answer Newton pushed him aside. Causing Grover to trip over his feet, everyone laughed at him. Grover turned beat red.

"Hey, new kid, Bella's mine so back off." Newton said. I punched him. There were 'Ohhs' and 'awws'.

"Don't you _dare_ think of going near Grover again like that _Newton_." I snarled his name. "Cause if you do, I'll make sure you'll regret it, and I'm sure my _older_ brother Percy and Annabeth won't have a problem…" But I was interrupted when Grover grabbed a hold of my shoulder.

I looked at him, he shook his head. I sighed but still glared at Newton. "Let's go Bells, Mr. Brunner won't be too happy if he hears you got into _another_ fight, and you haven't been in this school for a week." Grov said while we were exiting the class.

"Whatever, now what is your next class. And hurry before I go back there and finish the job."

He laughed, "You won't because it would make me upset." I nodded knowing I lost this fight, "and I have English. I think Annabeth is in that class. So see ya Bells."

"Hold on; look for me, Perc, and Ann at lunch. Oh and there's enchiladas." He smiled.

"Cool, see ya." I waved him good bye before heading for my next class.

Everything else went by like that, until lunch. I met Percy and Annabeth in the hall and they were still bouncing knowing that Grover was here. They also know about my…_talk_ with Newton.

"Bastard, I swear if he goes near Grov I'm going to kill him." Percy hissed.

"Me too, I hated the dude since I got here." Annabeth agreed.

When we entered the lunch room all three of us grabbed a hand full of enchiladas knowing Grover would be wanting more than he is going get on his own. We scanned the room for the Cullen table and walked over. I sat next to Edward with an empty seat on my other side, then Percy, and finally Annabeth who was sitting next to Emmett.

"Wow, enough enchiladas?" Edward joked.

"Oh, this isn't for us." I said. He raised his eyebrow and was about to say something but there was a loud crash. All attention was turned towards the doors and there was Newton and his gang cornering Grover. I was seeing red. Before Percy and Annabeth could do anything I ran over there.

I punched Newton out of the way and protected Grover, dang when is this dude going to get it? Percy came along cracking his knuckles with Ann behind him. The Cullens were still sitting shocked. Annabeth ran over to Grover to see if he was alright, and Percy came next to me.

"Newton, didn't I warn you? And Percy is here as well as Ann, you are not going to get off easy." I hissed.

"B-Bella, wait I'm fine. Come one, you're going to get in trouble." Grover tried to reason.

I scoffed, "Like I care, Grov. I've been in worse cases, this is nothing." He sighed, knowing I won this time. Before I could throw a punch Mr. Brunner came. Newton let a relived sigh, I almost pounce but Percy held me back. Newton jumped.

"Isabella, take Grover and I'll take care of these young gentlemen." Mr. Brunner said.

"Bu—" he held his hand up, I sighed, "You take the fun out of everything Mr. Brunner."

He smiled, "but you know my punishments." This time I smiled. We walked back to the table with me in the lead, I sat down and Grov sat next to me.

"Guys, this is Grover Underwood. He was a really good friend with us; he also goes to camp with us. Grov this is Edward, Alice, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie, and Jasper Hale." I said pointing to each of them.

Edward was the first one to speak, "I sit next to you in Government, nice to meet you. When Bella told me not to tease you or I was going to get it, I thought she was joking. Now I know not to underestimate her." He laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, _that_? I wish that was the most of what she can do." He muttered, I slapped him of the arm, and pushed my tray to him. Percy and Annabeth did the same, Grover's eyes beamed.

"Those ass holes ruined your lunch, luckily we know you." He nodded and started eating, "I hope those bastards rot in the underworld."

"Come on Bella, I would rather have them go to the Sea of Monsters." Percy said.

"Nah, too little, I say lost in the Labyrinth. Now _that_ would be torture." Annabeth said. Percy and I nodded. We totally forgot that the Cullens were there.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Heard of Mythology?" I asked.

"Yeah." Emmett said.

"Underworld, Sea of monsters, the Labyrinth. Those are all places of the Mythology world. At camps and school we learned all about Mythology, The Gods, the legends, everything. Mr. Brunner is like a Mythology maniac, but he makes it fun." Percy and Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Hey, did you know he convinced the principle to have a Latin class here, so all classes is going to be cut back to make room for it." I told them.

Emmett's eyes widen, Alice was bouncing, Rosalie looked interested, Jasper was thinking, and Edward…was just staring at me. "What!? Why?" Em whined.

"Don't cry Em, it's not the language, the class is about Mythology. They call it Latin class because back then one of the ancient languages was Latin, along with Ancient Greek. Do you think they would call it 'Ancient Greek class?" Percy said, talking to Em.

"It's actually pretty fun; at camp we had tournaments, during the class." Annabeth said.

"What, you know him?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, he was Percy and my last Latin teacher at…What was the academy called Percy?" I said.

"Yancy Academy, I remember because of that field trip." He shivered. I slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up, it was just a museum Seaweed brain; don't go all freaked out on us." I said. I looked over to Grover next to me and he was finished.

"Whoa, where did it all go?" Em asked.

"This is nothing, you should hear what the kids at the school in New York call him, huh 'Enchilada boy'?" I said.

Grover smiled, "I miss them, Mr. D has been harsh lately." He grumbled. Percy and I looked at each other.

_Tell us later in Gym Grov._ I said in the Union Mind. He nodded slightly, and then the bell rang. We stood up and went to class, Grover went to Spanish. Edward, Percy and me went to Biology. Annabeth went to Gym and everyone else went towards the opposite directions. When I got to the class my mouth dropped. Why in the name of all that is saint are all these Gods here?

Minerva was at the board writing her name, I was dead in my tracks. "Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I was still in my place, I felt Percy stiffen next to me. She never liked him. Not because he was the son of my father but because he and Ann have a crush on each other. I gulped and walked over to Minerva. I bowed slightly and made notice of my presence. Minerva turned around and smiled.

"Isabella, wow you are in this class?" she said all innocent.

"Um…Ms…?" I started.

"Ms. Melody." I raised my eyebrow, "'Sunny' thought it for me, don't ask why. You have to talk to him."

"Well Ms. Melody, my step-father _does_ live here. And I'm not out of high school yet, so yes I am in your class. May I ask why you are here?" I asked.

"Well, with you, no need for permission. And I'm here because your father wants me to…see if I have better knowledge of the issue at hand. There is going to be a meeting at your house after school."

"After practice actually, Annabeth and I are in cheerleading and Percy is in football." I said, interrupting her. "Sorry." I whispered.

She laughed, "No need, like I said no formalities. But for your brother…"

"Um…hello Ms. Melody." Percy stuttered. "Nice to see you again."

"Yes, it is a pleasure Perseus. Now both of you take a seat." She said and we both were dismissed.

"Nice going Seaweed brain." I muttered.

"Well, sorry." He said sarcastically, "I'm not favored like some people." He hissed. I flinched,

"Oh…um." I held my hand up.

"Just…don't Percy." I said, tears threatening to spill. It's not my fault that _all_ the Gods and Goddesses favored me, he knows that. I sat down next to Edward, but didn't bother looking up at him. The tears were on the edge of spilling, and then I heard Edward say something unexpected.

"Um…Ms. Melody may I take Bella to the nurse?" he asked.

"Yes…Mr. Cullen, thank you." Oh damn, then she knows that Percy made me cry. He's going to have an earful later. Then I felt Edward pulling me into the hallway, he was going to say something but I just cried in his chest. He was stunned for a moment before putting his arms around me. Somehow…it felt right. Nothing like Kyle, but warm and caring; I never cried in front of Kyle, in fact I never cried since that day at the Labyrinth.

After I stopped crying, I didn't step away from Edward's hold; neither did he let me go. I wanted to stay here, it's odd, I never felt this safe before. Edward surprised me by kissing my hair before laying his head on top of mine. He tightened his hold, I didn't complain, I buried my face deeper in his chest.

He kissed me on the head again before pulling me down to the nearest bench. He took my face into his hand and made me look at him.

"Bella, why were you crying?" A tear fell but he whipped it away with his thumb.

"Well, um…We know Ms. Melody. She was also a councilor at camp." I started. "There were others too, but you see not many of them like our father. So they take their hate against us, his children. However, with me they are all nice, favoring me, and with Percy they all harsh but try to be nice. It's not my fault that they favor me," or that I'm more powerful than normal, "and he knows that. In the class room he made a harsh remark about me being favored more than him. I guess it hit a nerve…" I looked at him he was still listening, I smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, smiling too.

"For listening, for letting me cry, for getting me out of there." I said laughing a bit.

"Bella, I care for you, so much that it's scary." He paused, "I'll never hurt you like the way that guy did; the one you told me about at try-outs. If you ever need to cry, I'm here. Also, if someone makes you cry that's not your brother I'll beat him to death." He said with a serious face. I snickered a bit.

"Thanks, it's been a while since I felt this safe." I whispered the last part, but it's the truth.

He smiled, "You're welcome, and by the way…does your father favor you more?"

"No, that's one of the reasons I love him. He treats Percy and me equally, although he is way overprotective of me. You know, 'daddy's little girl' but sometimes he wonders if I'm a boy instead of a girl." I snickered.

He looked amused, "Really? Why?"

"Because I fight a lot, don't always dress all girly, ride motorcycles, and never take shit from anyone. Even if the person is part of my family." I said smiling.

"Mmm…but you take care of yourself, that's not being a boy, its being a tomboy. There's a difference."

"Really, what is the difference?" I challenged him.

"The names." I laughed, "Hey, it's true. Boy and Tomboy, the same meaning but different names." He smiled.

"Ok smartass, let's go back to class. It's almost time for last period."

"And that's one of the classes I _don't_ have with you." He grumbled. I simply smiled at him.

He smiled back and grabbed my hand, instinctually I gripped it tighter. Before he opened the door I kissed him on the cheek, he stood there shocked for a bit before facing me.

"What was _that_ for?" He asked, a tad bit amused.

"Oh nothing, just felt right." I said innocently.

He only laughed before entering the classroom. "Was everything alright?" Minerva asked with concern written all over her eyes. I assumed that Edward saw because he squeezed my hand.

"Yes, I was just a little dehydrated." I answered smoothly. She nodded and motioned us to sit down. When I did I let out my breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

After a few minutes the bell rang signaling class was over. "Ok, read chapters 2 and 3 for tomorrow, and complete the worksheet." Minerva said before letting us go.

Before I left I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Edward. "What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I just want to let you know again that if you need anything, I'm here." He reached for his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "This is my number, call me anytime." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek again, this time he wasn't stunned.

"Thanks, I'll call when I need you." I winked at him before heading out the door to Percy. Leaving a stunned Edward Cullen in my wake.

"I saw that Isabella." Percy said, I was about to roll my eyes but Grover decided to make an entrance.

"Saw what?" he asked.

Before I could answer Percy butted in, "Bells kissing Edward Cullen on the cheek _after_ he gave her his number."

"What? Even after what happened with Kyle?" Percy smacked Grover on the head then glared at him. In return I smacked him.

"Seaweed Brain, knock it off, its fine. It's all in the past." I turned to Grover, "And yes even after what happened. I don't know why but I feel different with him. Edward's nothing like Kyle."

We started walking toward the Gym. "He's kind, smart, good looking," I didn't want to say 'hot' in front of the two guys that were protective over me. "Caring, and…there's something with the way he looks at me that I can't explain. What?" I looked at the boys and they were gawking at me.

"Bella, you sound like a love sick teenager, a _girly _love sick teenager." Percy sounded stunned. I looked at him like he was crazy. "You do Bella. Are you sure you aren't falling in love with the dude?"

"I…I…" I sighed, "I don't know anymore." I said without looking at them in the eye. When the locker rooms were in sight I literally ran to them. Once I was inside I stood there for a moment. Am I really falling in love with Edward? But there is one thing I do know, Edward Cullen, is _nothing_ like Kyle Evans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope u enjoyed it! Pls review! Also I'm having another poll, I can't decide if I should do Decade after Decade or The Girl who lived. I know I said I'll do Decade after Decade but then I got PMs from others saying that they want The Girl who lived so I'll let u guys decide 4 urselvs. And No u will not see the results. Thx! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! You know u want 2 press that green button.**

**~:~Vamps~:~**


	7. A Game to be never forgotten

**Vamps here, srry 4 the hold up. One I was VERY busy with work during the first week of school. Parents up my ass, and two I was debating a couple of things. Ur'll know soon enough. Anyways here is another chap of Perclight. Oh and P.S to my readers. I don't mind rude comments on my story but when u insult my readers and my – awesome – beta reader, that's when I get pissed. Other than that, i DO NOT own Twilight nor the Percy Jackson Series. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~E~R~C~Y~~J~A~C~K~S~O~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Game to be Never Forgotten

**BPOV**

I can't deal with this; all the memories with Kyle suddenly came to me. Him holding me, watching the sunsets, us walking hand and hand near the lake. Everything, but I noticed one thing, all of them are happy times. None bad, we never had an argument, he always agreed with me. Maybe that's why I was so safe with him; I opened my locker and saw something shocking. It was a picture of him, how in the name of Hades did that get there? I snatched it, I was about to rip it but then a song came to me. **(Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift but pretend that Bella is the one who wrote it.)**

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you can ever love me_

_So go and tell all your friends that I'm obsessive and_

_Crazy._

_That's fine, I'll tell them that you're gay._

_By the way_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck that you never let me drive_

_You've been rick nick heart break,_

_Who's really bad at lying?_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_Far as I'm concerned you're,_

_Just another picture to burn_

I smiled, that would be a nice song. I neatly folded the picture and place it in my bag. I'll deal with it later. I quickly changed and headed out of the locker rooms, but as soon as I came out I was attacked by a pixie.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I. Knew. IT!" she shouted before letting go. I gave her, 'what in the name of all that is good are you talking about?' she rolled her eyes, "That you love my brother!" She squealed.

I looked behind her and saw a regretful Percy and a scared Grover. I gave them 'I'll kill you later' look. They look like they were going to wet their pants. I turned back to Alice. "Al, I don't know."

She rolled her eyes again, "Oh really? Then why did I hear that he took you out of the class room because you were 'not feeling well' then came back holding hands?" she challenged me.

"Because I was crying and he comforted me, when I was done I refused to move so he pulled me towards the class room." I challenged back.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Not an answer Bella. Yes or no?" I sighed and turned away, and I found a very annoyed Lady Diana. _My Lady?_

_I'm not taking a liking of you liking a _male. I flinched, is that what Edward is, a male? I thought about how he makes me feel. He comforted me when I cried for the first time in years, he looks at me with care – I think – in his eyes. He even let me talk about my childish problems, heck when I was in his arms I felt…warm. I turned back to a bouncing Alice.

"Yes Al, I really think I like your brother." She squealed.

"Enough to even love him?"

I thought about it more, _you are the music in me_. I thought about the first line of a song I wrote – and never finished – when I loved Kyle. _He_ – Edward – is the music in me. Not Kyle. "Yes." I said simply and I felt relief. She tackled me into a hug again, I turned to Lady Diana, _I'm sorry My Lady, but to me. Edward isn't some male, he is Edward Cullen._

I saw her sigh, _I guess I can't change your mind, but if he hurts you. ALL the goddesses that adore you plus the huntresses will make him regret it._ I shivered at the thought but nodded.

"So when are you going to tell him? Oh how about Friday? Ann, Percy and – maybe – Grover can come too! OH and we can play Truth or Dare that wa—" I stopped her by covering her mouth with my hands, now I know how Percy and Annabeth feel. She rolled her eyes.

I let go, "Alice, first I don't even know if he likes me back." She was about to protest but I gave her a look that shut her up, "Second I don't know if Grover can come Ann and Percy might but I don't know about Grover. And last, if you dare me and Edward to kiss or dare me to confess my feelings, Gods so help me your dead. Hear me? _Dead._" When I finished she looked disappointed but quickly recovered, _what is that pixie up to?_

"Come on," she grabbed my arm, "class is about to start." Then she pulled me to the group around Lady Diana.

She called everyone's attention. "Ok everyone, today we will be playing a game called Capture the flag." She paused, "the way it is played at the camp I used to work at."

I immediately interrupted, "My lady, I'm sorry but should capture the flag be played by people who actually know the right end of a helmet and a shield?" Everyone's eyes widen, and gawked at me.

"I know, but that's why I asked Mr. Brunner to help us." She motioned towards the double doors and sure enough, Mr. Brunner rolled in.

"Thank you Diana, now first I'll put everyone into 10-11 different groups. These groups won't all be even, I'm just warning everyone." Everyone nodded cautiously. "Good, now the Poseidon cabin will be Isabella Swan, Perseus Jackson, and…you young lady." He pointed at Alice. I sighed in relief.

Mr. Brunner did an excellent jobs in the groups, the choir kids were in the Apollo cabin, the Barbie's were in the Venus, the jocks were in the Mars, and so on, so on. "Ok, now that everyone is in their 'cabins' get to know your fellow members, oh and also remember them, because we might do this again, if not then something to do with these cabin. Also pick a leader for the group, oh and Ares cabin?" they turned to him, "For today your cabin leader is already here, but pick one for next time." They nodded.

"I'll get the equipment ready." Then he rolled out with Grover.

"Bells, you're the leader and you know it." Percy said.

I nodded and turned to Alice, "Pixie," she glared at me, "to survive this madness I need you to listen ok?" she nodded cautiously, "First, follow mine or Percy's orders. No matter how crazy they are, we say run, you run, we say fight, you fight. Got it?" She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, I know how to take care of myself, so I don't need to be ordered around." I told her to hold on and walked towards Lady Diana.

"My Lady, are there monsters?" I asked.

"Yes, but just 'snakes' and 'serpents'." She said.

Great, Medusa's snake hairs and serpents from the underworld. NOT! "Ok." I squeaked, "What about the perimeter?"

"Well, there's a river with a small bridge so that would be the treaty line. And about a football field length width for each team." I nodded and went towards Alice.

"Always. Always follow our orders Alice, because if you go all heroes on us and disobey orders I _will_ kill you if you survive." She looked scared and nodded fiercely.

I sighed and turned around, and I saw something that almost made me scream. I told Percy and Alice to stay put and stomped over towards the equipment.

"What in the name of Hades are you doing here?" I hissed, I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Well, princess" I growled, "You didn't think that only one team would have the experience in Capture the flag did ya?" Clarisse smirked.

"They could have brought someone else." I snapped.

"Aw too bad, besides it gives me a chance to beat your ass Maggot."

"Bring it on, Pig face." I sneered right in her face. She was about to pounce but Mr. Brunner and Lady Diana came and gave us disappointed looks towards us.

"Bella, Clarisse. Now this isn't a good example for the children. Now Capture the Flag isn't about rivalry. It's about strategy, and to make friends." Mr. Brunner said. "Am I understood?" he said giving us stern looks.

I looked at Clarisse, "Yes Mr. Brunner." I said.

"Yes Mr. Brunner." Clarisse sneered.

"Good, now shake hands both of you." I gave him a look that said 'you're kidding right?' "Now Bella, is that good sportsmen ship?" I sighed and put my hand up.

She just looked at it disgusted, "Just shake it Pig Fa—I mean Clarisse." I corrected when Lady Diana gave me a look.

She sighed too and shook it, "Excellent. Now you two go to your cabins." When he rolled over to the rest of the class Clarisse gripped my hand tighter.

"I'll see you on the battle field Maggot." I gripped her hand tighter as well.

"Can't wait, maybe I'll beat your ass…_again_" she sneered at me, and I smirked. I let go of her hand and went over to my cabin.

"Wow Bella, weren't you scared?" Alice asked me when I go there.

"Are you kidding? That was nothing compared to the ones at camp." Percy scoffed. Alice was about to say something but Mr. Brunner called everyone's attention.

"Ok, now that everyone is ready I'll like to introduce Clarisse La Rue." Clarisse walked up next to Mr. Brunner. "She is in the Ares cabin back at camp so she is going to be the Ares cabin leader for us today. She is here so it can be an even match."

"It could have been me on one side and Percy on the other. That'll make it even." I mumbled while Percy snickered.

"Now, Bella can you come up here?" I walked up.

"Ok now here is how Capture the Flag works. Like Bella mentioned earlier there _are_ weapons presented, and yes we got permission from the Principal. Now there are two team leaders, each have to pick other cabins to join their team since there are 10 cabins five in each team. First the teams will be assembled before I continue. Clarisse pick first."

She smirked, "Mmm…Zeus." The 3 people in the Jupiter cabin went to her; to be honest they really look like they could be sons and daughter of Jupiter. But she picked them because they have 'power'

"Forgot Clarisse? Even strength has to bow down to knowledge, Minerva's cabin." And they came to me, not all of them were nerds, some were pretty decent.

She growled, "Hephaestus!"

"Apollo"

"Aphrodite."

"Mercury."

"Dionysus."

"Vesta." I smirked; I have a pretty good team.

"Face it Maggot! You got no hope."

"Really Clarisse? Then who was the one who won with the _same_ exact team?" I smirked; she growled and was about to attack me but Mr. Brunner stopped her.

"Isabella!" I flinched, "Clarisse!" she flinched also, "I will _not_ tolerate this behavior! Now if you two won't stop I'll report you two to your fathers!" A wave of fear swept through me. Then he said a little calmer, "Am I understood?"

"Yes Mr. Brunner." We both said at the same time and bowed.

He nodded, "Now, before that little mishap, I'll continue with the rules." He paused a bit. "The object of the game is to get the other team's flag, however you have to fight your way though. Percy, Bella, and Clarisse you three only fight each other. The others don't have as much experience as you do." We nodded. "Now there will be an approximate a football field length of land for each side. There is a river that flows through and that would be the treaty line, if someone crosses that there in enemy territory. If you have any questions you ask your team leaders. Now we'll help you suit up." Me, Percy and Alice went to the equipment and started to get ready. I helped Alice first.

"Ok, you look like the first size to medium…" I mumbled and grabbed the suit. "Here, how does this fit?"

She put it on and smiled, "Perfect wow!" I smile.

I grabbed a sword and gave it to her, "How does these feel? Too heavy? Too light? To long? Or too short?"

"Um…too heavy." She gave it back to me and I gave her a lighter one, she smiled. "Perfect."

"Now how is this shield?" I gave her a good one.

"Too light," I gave her another one, "Too big." After 5 tries she finally got her shield.  
"Sorry Bella."

"It's ok Al, at first I never had a sword that fit right, but my dad got one made for me and it is perfect." I grabbed my armor and I gave the two of us a helmet, "We most likely don't need this but just to be safe." She nodded.

I turned around and grabbed my hair clip; I quickly change it into a sword and change my bracelet into a shield before anyone could see. When I turned back around Alice awed my shield.

"This is _awesome_! Where did you get this?" I smiled.

"My other half-brother Tyson made it for me." I smiled while running my hand though it. Suddenly a whistle blew.

"Now that everyone is ready get into positions." We all nodded.

"Neptune's group, follow me!" I yelled and I started running at slow place.

Once we got to our side I stopped, "Ok, everyone gather around." They did what there were told, "I'll make this quick and simple. Once I'm done you can ask questions, understood?" they nodded, "Ok, Percy is second in command what he says you do, unless I say otherwise. Once the horn blows it's the signal of the beginning of the game. We'll need everyone's talents to win. Also, follow the orders your given, I swear _do not_ play hero and disobey orders. We say run, run. I will kill you if you survive after the game. Percy and I tell you these things for your own safety. Now…questions." Angela raised her hand. "Angela."

"Why should it be for our safety?"

"Because according to Lady Diana there are 'snakes' and 'serpents'." _Medusa's snakes and Serpents from the Underworld Perc._ He nodded slightly. "If you see them don't hesitate to kill it, one hit should do. Next." Some boy raised his hand. I pointed to him.

"What about fighting? We don't know how to fight with swords."

"After I'll tell you our plan of action I'll give you a quick tutorial how to fight, Percy will be here to help." Someone else raised their hand. "You."

"Why us? That big girl said that we'll lose."

I smiled, "Because, Clarisse thinks that to win you need strength, but even brawl has to bow down to knowledge sometimes. And that's what we are; we have the brains to fight this, and the brawl. I like to keep my team balance, she used strength and seduction. Mind you she also picked the Venus cabin; she is planning to use them to seduce their way in. I'm going to ask you to resist that, I know it won't be easy for you but please. I'm not asking you to win, but to have fun. Mr. Brunner is right, this isn't a game for rivalry, its a game to have fun. Don't try to win, but try to have fun." I paused, "Now are you ready?" They all said yes. I smiled, "Ok, now gather around this stump." They gathered around me, Alice on one side and Percy on the other, Percy made a little model, "Ok, when the horn blows I need two or three people at the treaty line."

"I'll do it," a guy from the Apollo's cabin said.

"Us too." A pair from the Minerva cabin said.

"Ok, then the rest of the Apollo and Vesta cabin will hide in the bushed and trees reading their arrows and swords to attack if they are needed. Some of the Mercury and Apollo cabin will follow me into enemy territory to retrieve the flag, Percy you will take the Minerva, Alice, and the rest of the Mercury cabin to stay and defend the flag. Also the Apollo at the treaty line will follow me when I head past the line. Ok?" both guys nodded, "Good, now anyone from the Minerva cabin have any ideas?"

"Why us?" one said.

"Because Minerva is the goddess of Wisdom, that's one of the reasons why I picked your cabin first, that and because Clarisse hates the Minerva cabin."

They nodded, "Well," one girl said, "Some from the Vesta cabin are good looking, so why not use Clarisse's ideas and 'seduce' our way in as well." I thought about it.

"Good, idea. What's your name?"

She blushed, "Maria, Maria Sanchez."

"Well. Maria I'll leave it to you to pick the girls." I said smiling.

She blushed deeper and said, "Ashley Smith, Angelica Neville, and Jena Wolfe."

"Well, Ashley, Angelica, Jena, your coming with me. You three guys." I pointed to three guys from the Apollo cabin, "You guys protect them when needed." They nodded.

"Ok, any objections?" they shook their heads. "Good now let's get training." I have them ready their swords, "First you want to have a good grip on your sword so you can have a good thrust. Get them as good as you can." I said while demonstrating. "However if they trap you and you can't get them from afar, close in and strike them." I motioned Percy to come over. "Like this." Then I whispered, "Like when Mars had you." He nodded. We demonstrated and I could feel the pressure. "But I doubt that you have to do any of that, probably more thrust and blocks with your shields. Also too, they come instinctually, just follow your gut." I saw them relax. "Now practice." They nodded and started practicing. "Perc, I'll practice with Alice, can you make it by yourself?" he nodded and started practicing.

I saw Alice thrusting her sword all over the place, when she headed towards me I started blocking them with my sword. "Oh, sorry Bells. I can't do this." She whined.

"Of course you can, here let me practice with you." I stood in front of her. "Now, most people think that their more powerful if they have more weapons at hand; that are not true. Sure they have more strength but they have no defense. That is why we have a shield, us it." I gave her a stern look, she nodded. "Also, you want to make your thrust smooth, not out of control." She nodded and we started practicing, she was really good. "See? Why were you so nervous?"

"Because I'm worried what Jasper will think… Oh my God! If he hears that I was in this game he'll flip!" she squealed.

"Well Alice, if this is a success then the whole Junior and Senior gym classes will be playing this." She nodded and finally the horn blew! Everyone cheered, I smiled. I wasn't expecting this.

I climbed on the stump, "Ok, Neptune, Vesta, Minerva, Apollo, Mercury. Are you ready!?" I yelled they cheered, "Sorry, couldn't hear you! Are. You. READY!?" they cheered louder. "Alright get to your post. Mercury, Apollo, and Vesta who are with me hold on, we'll give them some time. Apollo and Minerva at the line, past it down when they cross so we can sneak in." They nodded and took off, I motioned my group to follow me and we headed towards the forest.

We waited for a few minutes before the Apollo above us said, "They just got in about 3 seconds ago." I nodded.

"Alright, let's go, stay down and be quite. Remember see a snake or a serpent strike it, don't scream. It'll give us away." They nodded and followed me.

By the time we reached the treaty line 4 snakes and 3 serpents almost got us. These guys are naturals with swords. I motioned the Apollo near the river to follow and he was next to us in seconds. Another few moments flew by when we got their camp, I was right. Clarisse is using all of her people to guard the flag, most of them were men. I rolled my eyes; she probably got the Venus cabin to get our flag. I motioned Ashley, Angelica and Jena out, and their 'bodyguards' nearby just in case. "Now, remember if anyone manages to get the flag all of us fall out. Got it? I can't fight since Clarisse isn't here but I _will_ help defend if needed." They nodded and watched the girls work their magic.

"Hey, we're from the Ve—um Aphrodite cabin." Nice save, if they said Venus we were in trouble. The guy's eyes popped out and went over to them. The females were too busy with their nails.

"Ok go, go. And you three stay put so you can help them when they need it." Everyone nodded and went into positions. I managed, to sneak up on girl and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Some of the Mercury and Apollo managed to do the same with the others. Once the flag was wide open I motioned them to stay put. I slowly sneaked up the flag and reached for it. When I did a trap sprung. _Should've known_, I thought to myself. Now I was hanged upside down.

"ATTACK!" and hell sprung loose. Jena managed to get towards me and cut me loose. "Thanks." She nodded and grabbed the flag. "Go! I'll cover you!"

"Ok." And she ran. I was after her with her 'bodyguard' I think his name was Robert. "Fall back!" and they followed my orders. A hellhound suddenly jumped out of the bushes and in front of Jena. "HOW IN THE NAME OF HADES DID THAT GET HERE!?" I screamed.

Jena screamed and I jumped in front of her, "Go Robert, go and take her to the line! Right now our main priority is to get that flag over the line!" I yelled as I countered the hellhound.

It pounced towards me but I dodge it. _I must get it towards the river_; I turned around and ran faster than my team. Once I was at the river I really fought it. It pounced for me again but I killed it with a thrust of my sword into its chest. It vanished quickly. Then I heard cheering, I picked up my head and saw Jena being lifted. Mr. Brunner and Lady Diana came, and Mr. Brunner blew the horn signaling the game is over. Suddenly everyone came towards the treaty line; I sighed and lowered my sword and shield. I walked over to Jena.

"That was amazing Jena. I hope we can work together in the near future." I held up my hand.

She blushed and took it, "Me too, it was _so_ much fun. The rush, the adrenaline, oh my gosh!" she gushed. I laughed.

"Yeah, I remember my first time too." I smile. Then I glared at Clarisse. "But_ you_!"

"What Maggot!?" she challenged. I drew my sword and she drew her spear. "Bring it!"

"Oh, I will!" then I charged.

She thrust her spear but I caught it with my shield ignoring the electric shocks running through me. Then I pushed her into the water. I sliced her arm but she didn't phase. She was about to attack again but Percy and Alice held me back while Lady Diana and Mr. Brunner held Clarisse.

"You almost endangered them! They were lucky I was there nearby, if I wasn't Jena could have gotten extremely hurt!" I yelled angry. Clarisse eyes widen. "Yeah! You're the one who set that hound out! Admit it Pig face!"

Mr. Brunner looked at her, "Is that true?"

Clarisse looked down, "Yes sir." She whispered.

"Well, I'm not going to talk to your father because he'll only praise you, but I will have to talk to Mr. D." her eyes widen in fear.

"But Mr. Bru—" She began, but Mr. Brunner interrupted.

"No buts. That was way out of line." Then he turned to the class, "Now let go back in, there will be a short celebration before the bell rings signaling the end of the day." Everyone nodded and started walking back towards the school.

Once they were out of range I glared at Clarisse, "I can't believe you!" then I stomped off with Percy, Grover and Alice trailing behind me. When we got there I ran into the locker room. I put away my shield and sword and changed quickly. Before heading out I spotted Jena.

"Hey Jena!" I yelled.

"Yeah Bella?" she said turning around.

"I'm sorry for what Clarisse did; she shouldn't have let that hound loose." I apologized.

"Oh, that's fine; you were there to help me. That I'm glad of, don't worry about it Bella, Ok?" I nodded; she smiled and went towards her friends. I sighed and went towards Grover and Percy, Alice was still in the dressing room.

"So Grov, what this about Mr. D being harsh, he is always harsh right?" I asked.

"Well, he's being more harsh than usual. He's piling more work on us than usual, he's making the Hephaestus cabin making more designs for weapons and building them, the satyrs on the lookout for new Demigods. Everything, it's crazy. We barely get a break." Percy and I looked at each other.

"Grov, do you know about the 'creature' after us?" he shook his head, "Well, according to Lady Diana there's a creature that has information on the most recent Big Three children – mostly us – and is hunting us down. The Gods are keeping a lookout for it, maybe it's so big that camp is involved, and with Clarisse's punishment coming up Mr. D isn't going to be easy on her." They nodded. I sighed and Alice decided to make an entrance.

"Hey, wasn't that fun?!" she squealed. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, everything but that loose hound." I said.

"I'm glad you said to listen to your orders, I was about to disobeyed them when I heard a faint scream from Jena. But Percy told me to stay put." She said. "But overall it was _fun!_"

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." I said smiling. After a few minutes the bell rang and we headed towards the door. Suddenly Jasper rushed pasted us and grabbed her.

She mouthed 'Told ya.' to me. "What the hell happened? I heard from Emmett who heard from Edward that you guys were doing something dangerous during Gym! I came as fast as I could, Edward is right behind me."

I raised my eyebrow, "Why would he –" then I was engulfed into a hug. _Now I see_.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward gushed when he let me go, Alice was going to say something but I gave her a 'shut it' look.

"I'm fine; the one you should be worried about is Jena. Stupid Clarisse." I muttered the last part.

"Why? Who is Clarisse?"

"Oh, Clarisse is a Pig face idiot who unleashed a dangerous hound into the woods and almost hurt Jena." I said annoyed.

"Wow, and where were you Alice?" Jasper asked and Edward gave her a look.

"I was at our side fighting the other team, I heard a scream and I was about to run over there to help but Percy said no and stay put. He was fighting Clarisse, and really good I might add." She said.

"Why the hell didn't you go help? Fuck Percy – no offence Bella – you don't have to follow his orders." Jasper said.

"Well, no offence taken Jasper, but um…there was a number 1 rule I had and that was to _never_ disobey orders from me or Percy if we're leaders during Capture the Flag." I said with a stern voice.

"Yep, and she said that I _always_ had to follow orders, cause if I didn't then she would kill me for playing hero if I survived." Alice said, she stared blankly for a bit before shaking her head, "Scary." She finally said.

"I'm sorry Bella but why? Alice is very capable of taking care of her—" he was interrupted when I pulled out a dagger from my boot and put it to his neck.

"That's why Jasper. Capture the Flag is a dangerous game, if you aren't trained properly then you could find yourself dead." I withdrew my dagger and put it back, he grasped his throat. "Sorry, however this game was using minor animals, like snakes and serpents. I'm used to lions, hounds, and other animals." _Chimeras, hellhounds and other monsters._ "Clarisse unleashed a hound, it's not bad but they have a _nasty_ bite." I shivered.

They nodded slowly, "Hey Bella!" I looked behind Edward – who was still holding me, not like I'm complaining – and saw Percy.

"What?"

"Let's go! I want to race." I smiled and waved him off.

"I have to go see ya Friday Alice." And I started walking off, missing Edward's touch. Ugh, I _do_ sound like a girly lovesick teenager. Heck I _am, _a girly lovesick teenager.

"Wait so you're coming?!" Alice squealed.

"Yes, I'll ask Percy and Annabeth if they want to come too." I waved, "See ya." And I started running towards the parking lot. I head faint 'byes' and 'see yas'. When I was about to reach for the doors, I was thrown across the hallway and landed on my side. "Gods! That'll hurt in the morning." I looked up and saw a fuming Clarisse; I felt a little blood trickle down my mouth. I wiped it. "Wow, sore loser much Pig face?" I smirked. She charged for me but I passed my bag to Edward behind me, "Hold onto that would ya?" I winked.

Then I grabbed my pin, before anyone could see I changed it into a sword. Clarisse grabbed her spear, and I charged for her as well. Soon it was a full out battle. I saw Edward trying to get in but he couldn't then suddenly I saw Alice, Percy and Annabeth running over. Alice started fighting with me while Percy and Annabeth fought Clarisse. When Alice stepped in front of me I stop.

"Clarisse La Rue!" Mr. Brunner yelled. We all bowed, including Alice. "Get into the car, Mr. D came to pick you up." She looked scared and ran towards the parking lot. I didn't notice I had cuts all over. "Bella, let's get you cleaned up." I nodded and went to retrieve my bag.

When I got there Jasper and Edward both look like they were holding their breaths. "Hey, sorry about that, I'll see you guys Friday." They nodded, I went up to Alice a hugged her, "Thanks, oh and one thing." She let go and nodded, "Do that again, and I will kill you if you survive." She sighed but nodded. "Good, now bye." They said bye again and I quickly changed my sword into the clip.

Wow, now other than the hell hound accident, this was a game of Capture of the Flag I will _never_ forget. I smirked and headed towards Mr. Brunner and Percy so they could tend to my cuts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hoped you like it! Oh and the polls end in a few weeks at the least! So get voting! Oh and also I am getting crossover couple ideas. Like Bella in La push or Em/Bella and Jazz/bella. I WILL have a poll up after I post this! Hope you vote that as well!**

~: ~Vamps ~: ~


	8. My Crush, My Love

**Happy New Years! Sorry for the late reply, and here is the my, hopefully, plan for my stories! First this, then the next chapter for Finally Alive again along with Is this really happening, then Decade after decade. Also check my profile to see possible upcoming stories. If you want to comment then PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, but I do own this one because it is my flair! HAHA SUCKERS! LOL XD. Really the Twilight and Percy Jackson books go to ****Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. Give them a round of applause!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My Crush, My Love

**BPOV**

I walked up to Percy and Mr. Brunner, who was just getting off the phone with a disturbed impression. "What's wrong?" I asked while setting my book bag down next to Mr. Brunner's wheelchair.

"Well, your uncle wants to have a quick chat with you too." I froze, "Yes, he wants you to hurry as well, it's important."

"Where will you be at?" Percy asked Mr. Brunner.

"I'm going to run around Forks to get a better idea on the area." Percy and I nodded and bowed to Mr. Brunner. "Go you too." I grabbed my bag and Mr. Brunner handed me some nectar. I chuckled and took a quick swag before handing it back to him.

"Thank you Mr. Brunner." I said before running to Percy's side.

"Just be more careful." I laughed and waved to him.

"So, what do you think this is about?" Percy asked.

"How should I know? I just think Uncle Pluto just gets whiplashes randomly. Not that I'm saying anything bad about him but he picks the worst of times." I pouted. Percy laughed and he was about to ruffle my hair but I gave him a You-do-it-I'll-Kill-You look and he stopped. He put his hands in a surrender position then glared over my shoulder. I looked towards his gaze and saw Mike Newton leaning on my bike like he owns it. "Go get Jack and Annabeth. Meet me at the house, I can handle myself." He sighed but nodded.

I walked over to my bike trying to ignore Newton but he just didn't get it, "Hey babe." I sighed as turned to him.

"What is it Newton?" I sneered.

"Have you been talking to Cullen?" I almost growled but I think my glare gave him the clue. "Ok. I just want to know if I could take you to the spring dance." He tried to reach for my hand but I moved it.

I opened my mouth to answer him, "I'm sorry Newton but she's spending the weekend with me." I turned and saw Edward walking over while glaring at Newton.

"Oh really? Then I want to hear it from my Bella." I almost slapped Newton's face but Edward growled at him before I could do anything. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his forearm, trying to calm him down. His growl subsided and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Edward's right Newton, I am planning to spend that weekend with him. Plus I am _not_ yours. Got it?" I glared at him; he nodded then quickly turned and _ran_, not walked but_ ran_ away. I tried to hold in my laughter but with Edward next to me shaking I couldn't help myself. We laughed for a good minute before I turned to face him. "So I'm spending the spring dance weekend with you?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Well, either me or Newton, your pick. I just thought I should saved you 'cause you looked like you were about to go to prison for killing the boy." He laughed. I smiled too and nodded.

"But you _do_ realize it's not for at least another three weeks." I pointed out. He shrugged.

"Then I guess we are both taken then huh?" he smiled a perfect crooked smile. I blushed and turned my head to hide my blush. He caught me and chuckled, I sighed and tried to pull away from his grasp but he held onto me tighter.

"Can you please let go of me so I can unlock my bike and go home." I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. His grip slacken and I took that opportunity to get out of his arms, even thought I didn't want to, and went to my bike for the second time.

I bent down to unlock my bike when I felt Edward's presents behind me. "Yes?" I asked while taking the chain off and stood up again.

"You aren't going to ride that death trap are you?" I heard him ask in a pleading voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you but yes I am." I said while climbing onto my bike and I leaned forward to put my arms on top of the handles with my head laying down on them. "Why?"

"Because then I'm going have to worry about you when I am away this weekend." He said with a worried look on his face. It took all of my willpower _not_ to smooth out his worry lines on his forehead with my finger

"Where are you going? I thought we were coming over for the sleepover." I asked.

"Hiking in the forest, it's going to be sunny out, so my family and I are going to go enjoy it to the fullest. Sorry, I guess Alice wasn't thinking" He said. "We are leaving tonight since it's going to be sunny tomorrow."

"Ok then, I also forgot that I was planning on going to La Push this weekend riding on Blackjack so don't worry your pretty little head there Cullen." I playfully said while I pushed his head with my finger. He laughed and nodded.

"As long as you are safe," he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "That's all that matters." Then he kissed it, I blushed at least ten different shades of red. Gods where does he get these lines? "So can I trust this thing to get you back safely?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you can. I'm the one driving it." I said. He laughed and nodded. "See ya Edward." He but my helmet on my head and I purred my bike to life. As I drove out of the parking lot I saw Edward waving bye to me. I smiled and did a wheelie that made him frustrated. I laughed and sped up towards my house.

It took me a good five minutes before I reached the drive way and I saw Blackjack about to enter the forest. _They are waiting for you Bellsie._ I nodded and took off my helmet and grabbed my bag before I ran inside. No one will dare to still from the chief of police right? I dumped my bag on the floor and ran to Percy's side.

"Ready?" he asked, I nodded and then Uncle Pluto was in front of us.

"Perseus, Isabella." We bowed in respect. "Rise." We did as we told; "Now what I have to say is really important to the investigation that is underway here. Artemis is discussing this on Mount Olympus as we speak so don't worry about them not knowing." We nodded and he sighed. "From your description Isabella, this 'creature' seems to be a vampire. A human drinking vampire, now before you say anything let me finished." He said as we were about to open our mouths. _Of course we know vampires drink humans._ "The reason I stated this is because from the little sources I have here there is a coven or two that drink animal blood to survive. They are known as vegetarian vampires." We nodded slowly.

He sighed again, "I don't know more about that subject because the files that I had here in the underworld were destroyed during the Olympian battle. However the legends in the Quileute reservation know more about that. So go and find that out." We nodded again; we were planning on going there this weekend anyways. "And for them to cooperate…tell them what you are and be armed. I do not want any of you two end up here in the underworld or your father will have a fit." We almost snickered but nodded again. "Now, there are some things you should know about vampires. You know the basic legends but most of them aren't true. They are not harmed by the sunlight; I do not know why that legend came to be so you need to find that out yourselves. They have amazing speed and strength, few have powers of their own but I do not know who has what. However I do know what kind, telepathy, empathy, tracking, shields, and reading ones' thoughts. The list is endless. And that's all we know here, like I said before, all the information we had was lost during the battle."

"Permission to speak Uncle." Percy asked.

"You may."

"How did they come to be? I mean, they just didn't come out of no where."

"Indeed." Pluto sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. "It was partially my fault, but this is what happened. Thousands of years ago…I think during the medieval period in Rome, after the fall, here in the underworld many people want to live again. I explained to them time and time again that it was not possible. Then Charon with his big mouth said there was the Vaminization. It's a process that allows a person to become immortal but at a price. They become so…animal-like that they won't even have their own life again. They become inhuman…but not a vampire exactly. They just…kill, kill, and kill. It's a horrible life.

"A man tried it, but was interrupted by me. I stopped him too late, the process consists of the person suffering intense pain while their blood is being drawn back to them and then frozen. Forever immortal, but I stopped him in the middle while the blood was transferring. So he was _thirsty_ for blood, he managed to get out of our hands and went to feed.

"The reason why the vampires population grew was because when the blood was transferring and _not_ frozen, there was a venom like substance inside that blood and when this man bit someone and didn't finished his meal…that person also became like him. Then came the Roman population of the vampires, they became the 'royal' vampires because of being the firsts to change. But then years passed and then the Voultri took their place and became the royal family."

It took a while for all of this to sink in but I managed to shake myself out of my daze. "Um…Uncle. Who was this first vampire that was…created?" I asked.

"The one I interrupted you mean Isabella." He said in an ashamed voice. I nodded, "Vladimir but then sometime after we manage to find out that he had a mate named Stefan with him. So we made his blood frozen so he was immortal sometime before his 'life' ended."

"We are planning on going to La Push tomorrow afternoon uncle so we will find out then." Percy said

"Ok, remember be careful, they are wolves so they are dangerous." I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Uncle not to disrespect but we will be armed so we are basically untouchable. Besides, Chiron trained us well." I stated proudly. Percy nodded his head in agreement with me.

"Indeed, but I don't want your father coming after me if anything happened to you two, just be careful." We nodded, "Well, I have to go. I want to see if I can find out more about this. Good bye Perseus, Isabella." We bowed and Uncle Pluto vanished.

"Gods, vampires!?" Percy all but yelled, I rolled my eyes at him and went into the kitchen to fix us dinner. "I mean send us hellhounds, chimeras, furies, but vampires? Bells we know nothing about them except of their history." He stomped inside the kitchen while I was cutting up chicken. "How do we kill them? Fight them? How do we do _anything_?" I put down the knife with a bit too much forced and turned to Percy.

"Perseus! Just shut up!" I yelled, "You don't think I don't know this? None of us do. The only option we have is to go to La Push tomorrow after school and go talk to the wolves there. I can do the limited research here on my computer to see how the wolves have a connection to our little 'friend'. But _please_ just shut up so I can make dinner without cutting off my fingers." I calmed down a bit and sighed.

"Sorry. I just…UGH! I feel like I'm putting Ann in danger despite of her being a Demigod like us." Percy sighed while running his hand through his hair.

"I know what you mean. Oh gods and Edward is going hiking in the woods this weekend." I groaned.

"You really like the guy don't you?" I nodded at Percy, "Well, you do know you have to tell him about Kyle and us don't you."

"Yes Percy, I know. But with this going on as well…I don't know what to do." I continued to cut the chicken and went on fixing dinner.

30 minutes passed and I was finished with dinner while Percy just sat down quiet watching me cook. We heard Charlie's car pull up and Percy got up to set the table.

"Hey kids." Charlie said while hanging up his gun.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Good afternoon Charlie." Percy said as well. Charlie came in and sat down next to Percy, who also sat down after setting everything up.

"Smells good Bells. What's for dinner?" Charlie asked while rubbing his hands together.

"Chicken curry, I thought it would be nice to make." I said with a weak smile, thankfully Charlie didn't notice. I gave Charlie and Percy their food but Percy barely touched it while Charlie had no mercy on the poor thing. I got a plate myself and tried to eat as much as I could.

After dinner Percy and I washed dishes as Charlie went into the living room to watch the game. We went upstairs to do our homework until Charlie was ready to go to bed so we can start practicing. During the whole time Percy and I were doing our homework we were quiet. After I finished with my work I did a little research on the Quileute legends but all I could find where things called 'cold ones' probably the vampires but nothing else. Well…except for something that is really bothering me, Jake is a Quileute so maybe we can ask him about it.

"Percy, I'm going to call Jake, he should be up since its only 9 right?" I asked Percy while turning away from the screen.

"Sure, but why? We are planning on going there soon. Heck tomorrow afternoon, why the rush?" he answered me while sitting up.

"I just want to make sure he wasn't doing anything this weekend. What happens if we go to La Push but Jake's busy, we don't know anyone else from the reservation?" he nodded in understanding and I grabbed my Sidekick to call Jake's house.

It rang for a total of five times before I heard an, "Hello? Black's residence."

"Billy? Hey it's Bella calling." I said in a causal voice.

"Bella?" I heard him said while his breath hitched. _What's wrong with him?_ "Um…how is it going?"

"I just want to speak to Jake for a minute. Is he in?"

"No." I raised my eyebrow that was kind of a blunt answer.

"Well…where did he go?"

"Out, with the gang. He…he won't be speaking to you anymore Bells." He said in a sad tone.

Won't be speaking to me anymore? "And why is that? You know what? Don't tell me, I'll find out myself when I come over this weekend. Along with my brother Percy, just gather Jake and his new 'friends'?"

"No, don't come Bella it's too dangerous." He said in a pleading tone. Why? Is he a wolf or…hold on for a second…

"Billy…just round up the _pack_," I heard his breath hitch again, "and meet us at the first beach Friday after school. There are some things we need to discuss." I told him in a stern tone.

He paused for a bit, "Ok. I just hope you know what you are doing Bells. See you and Percy Friday." He answered in a defeat tone.

"See ya Friday." Then I hanged up.

"You seem…pissed." I turned my head so I was looking at Percy.

"No shit Sherlock." I sighed in frustration and ran my hand through my hair. "Apparently Jake is a wolf…and so soon." I whispered the last part.

"WHAT?! But we just saw him!" Percy yelled.

"You think I don't know that? And this makes me so concern about our situation. According to these legends the descendents of the previous wolves' only phase when their one and only enemy comes back to their lands, threatening of killing their people." I said while looking at the computer screen that had the website up. "So if Jake already phased when we just saw him not even a week ago…then there must be more than one."

"Vampire? That's their one and only enemy?" I nodded my eyes still glued to the screen. "Well…that's just great. So we are heading up to La Push tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I tore my gaze from the screen and looked down. "But that's not all Percy."

"What do you mean?" I bit my lip, "Isabella. What's not all?" I sighed.

"There is a myth or two saying that…a god was in the Quileute reservation before." I looked at Percy and he looked like he was going to burst. "Now Percy I am not sure. However the description it gives sounds like a god. There is an inscription, 'Right before he left he asked for anyone who don't wish to die to look away. We all did with the thoughts of our brothers, sisters, and children in our mind. A light so powerful broke out and when it was gone we turned around…he vanished in the blinding light.'" I paused so he could calm down…or at least I hoped he would calm down. His breath slowed and he motioned me to continue, "This event happened not too long ago so maybe…" I turned back to my computer to see if I could be right. "Just maybe…"I pushed enter and on my Google search, "He might be still alive." I clicked the first website and I felt Percy's presents behind me, I quickly read through the passage and smiled, I highlighted the sentence and showed Percy. "And he is, age 56 and look at that Perc."

"What?"

"He is a tribal elder. Do you think I should call back to make sure Billy rounds up the tribal elders too?"

"No, you probably freaked him out when you basically told him we know their secret. So I am pretty sure he already called everyone." I nodded and turned my head when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Bells? Percy?" I sighed in relief.

"Yeah dad?" I answered back.

He walked in, "Two things, one your friend Annabeth is at the door with three of your teachers and another boy." Chiron, Grover, Lady Diana, and Minerva. "Two why did I get a call from Billy saying that you two are being noisy in people's business?" his eyes narrowed, my mouth was in a tight line trying to keep in my anger. How dare he call my dad?

"All I asked was that if Percy and I can meet Jake at the Res, but since Billy said he was with his friends I simply stated that we are going to go anyways and meet them." I said calmly…or at least as calmly as I could be.

He nodded, "Ok, well I hope you two don't get into trouble. Don't harass Billy ok?" he gave me a stern look. I nodded, "Well, I am going to bed so don't stay up late, your teachers are in charge."

"Ok Charlie. Goodnight." Percy said while clapping my mouth shut before I could say anything I know I would regret later.

Charlie nodded and left my room after a few seconds when we were sure he was gone Percy let go. "I am going to kill Billy!" I growled, "Oh, he is so going to regret he ever met me." I grabbed my clip and stomped down stairs.

Annabeth was sitting down looking a little uncomfortable with our 'teachers' around her. Percy was behind me a few moments later, we both bowed down in respect.

"Rise." We followed Chiron's orders and we sat next to Annabeth and Grover. Before Lady Diana opened her mouth to speak the phone rang. I gave her an apologetic look and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Swan residence." I said out of habit.

"Bella!" I sighed in relief just Alice.

"Hey Alice what up?"

"I want to say that I am sorry that you can't come over this weekend since it is sunny. I was looking forward to it." I could hear her pout over the phone.

"That's fine Alice, I also forgot that we were suppose to go to La Push this weekend." I said casually.

"La Push?" I heard her sneer at the word as if it was a disease.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with La Push? 'Cause if there is we would like to know." I joked. It must have worked because I heard a few laughs in the background including Alice.

"No, we just don't like going there because it's always dark and gloomy, we rather to go toward Seattle to go to the beach. It's a little bit sunnier towards that area."

"I see, well thanks for the warning, and don't worry about this weekend, we'll just do it next weekend." I heard her squeal on the other end, I guess she likes that idea. "See ya Alice."

"Bye Bella!" then she hanged up.

I turned around, "I'm sorry My Lady." I said before sitting down where I was before.

"No worries Bella. Now back to business. I assume Hades has talked to you and Perseus." I nodded. "Good, Grover and Anna Beth was with us at Mount Olympus so everyone is now updated." She paused for a bit, "Does anyone would like to add anything?" Percy and I stood up, "Ok, Perseus, Bella the floor is yours."

Percy spoke up first, "We contacted Billy who is a Quileute and we are meeting him tomorrow." He looked at me so I stepped forward.

"With the wolf pack." I said simply.

"Isabella, that is dangerous." Minerva said.

"It's not Minerva; his son is one of my very best friends when I was a kid. And he is also a wolf; they won't hurt us. Plus I did a little research." They all stayed quiet so I continued. "They have information about Vampires, including the 'vegetarian' vampires."

"No, you two will not go." Lady Diana said sternly. My mouth was in a tight line again.

"Then who My Lady? The one who was there before not too long ago?" I nearly screamed.

"How did you know that Isabella?" Minerva said but Chiron was speechless. I guess he didn't know.

"It was in the research, it said…" Percy started then he looked at me. "Do I have to repeat all that?" I giggled, only him. I shook my head, he sighed. "It said that someone, a male, came to the reservation and when he left he asked everyone to turn away. When they did a light broke out and when it disappeared he was gone. We all know that when a god is showing his true form the person looking dies."

Lady Diana took the floor again, "Your right a god did went to the reservation, however…" she stopped.

"However what Lady Diana?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, "Let's start with this, you all know that gods can't die." We nodded, "but they…fade overtime." Again nods went around. "He went to the reservation, with a desire of something but we do not know what it was, we hid the fact he went from everyone so that only the Olympians know. It was his request. His name was Ashitaka, the God of the storms. They are the 4 gods, Boreas, the North Wind, Notus, The South Wind, Eurus, the East Wind, and Zephyrus, the West Wind. But Ashitaka was a secret god, hidden forever; he was the center of all these four gods. The one who holds them together, when he came back to Mount Olympus he stated that he has done everything he could ever ask, and then…he vanished.

"Now we witness a lot of old gods fading, but for some reason he was…different from the others; there are no words to explain it. It was like he knew he was going to vanish. Since he was a secret god anyways we kept it that way. No one knew about him or his disappearance. No one except his four followers of course, they knew. We know nothing from the reservation."

"Well, luckily the person who seen Ashitaka is still alive and is a tribal elder at the reservation. I don't know if Billy is going to round the elders up or not, since he called my dad and stated I was 'harassing' him. But if that is the case then I'll just drag them to the meeting myself, with Percy's help of course." I smirked.

"But I will feel better if I go you guys." Annabeth said.

"No Ann, I already told Billy that it is me and Percy. If I bring someone else they might get defensive." She nodded sadly.

"It's getting late; I suggest that you kids turn in. Be careful." Chiron said while he rolled towards the door.

"We will." Percy and me said at the same time. We waved them goodbye as they left, once they were gone I collapsed onto the couch.

"Can you kill me Percy?" I mumbled. I heard him laugh at me.

"Sorry sis no can do. Come on, we need to go." He tugged my arm and pulled me to my room. I sighed, "I'll take a shower first." I only nodded and went to my room to pick my clothes. I went to my dresser and grabbed my purple chiffon and lace baby doll **(Picture on my profile) **that my mother got me before I left, and some other ones. I lay down on the bed but then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I mumbled in my pillow. I heard the door open; I lift my head and saw Percy with wet hair. "You better dry your hair before going to bed Percy."

He chuckled. "Yes mom." He said teasing; I stuck my tongue at him and got up. He left and I went to the shower. When I was done I went to my room and looked out the window. I sighed and put my towel over my head and leaned on my window so my head was barely out.

My mind wondered to Edward, is he ok right now? Especially with a vampire on the loose, if it is watching me then it'll know that Edward is close to me. I shook my head out of my thoughts; no I can't fall for him!

_Why not? He is taking you out on a date during the Spring dance._

_**Who the hell are you?**_

_The mind of whom you wish to be._

_**Get the hell away from me.**_

_No, until you figure out that you are in love with Edward Cullen._

_**If you are my mind then you will know that I can't. My heart was broken beyond repair by Kyle.**_ I laid my head on my arms that were folded on the window shelve. I can't fall in love with him, but it's too late.

_My work here is done._ I scoffed and smiled at the same time. I looked out the window at the starry night sky. I closed my eyes, and opened my mouth as the song came you.

_I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right be where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are_

_We should be together_

_Babe I got a crush on you_

_I used to turn around and walk away_

_Never stopped to play_

_Cause there was no attraction_

_But in my heart you start to grow on me_

_Kind of suddenly_

_So now I've changed direction_

_Knowing it might seems strange_

_Love came over me_

_Feeling the luck has changed_

_Do you want me, like I want you?_

_I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are_

_We should be together_

_Babe I got a crush on you_

_In this cold world, where dreams are few_

_Baby, I want you_

_Is it too much to ask for?_

_I'll take you placed where you never been_

_If you just give in_

_So babe, it's now or never_

_Knowing it might seem strange_

_Love came over me_

_Feeling the luck has changed_

_Do you want me, like I want you?_

_I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are_

_We should be together_

_Babe I got a crush on you_

_**Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony**_

_Oh it's magic, magic, magic _

_**Babe I got a crush on you**_

_**Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony **__Living a life in harmony_

_It's magic, magic _

_Cause babe crush on you_

_So if you feel the way I do_

_Would you fancy to_

_To take a ride beside meeeeeeeeeeeee?_

_**Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony **__Living a life in harmony_

_**It's magic**__ oh it's magic_

_**Babe I've got a crush on you**_

_**Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony **__Living a life in harmony_

_**It's magic**__ oh it's magic_

_**Babe I've got a crush on you**_

_I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are_

_We should be together_

_Babe I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe I got a crush on you_

But the end tears were falling, I can't deny it. I have a crush on Edward Cullen. No, I am in love with Edward Cullen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~E~R~C~Y~~J~A~C~K~S~O~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I hope you like it! I have been DIEING to but this song up for so long! It's Tata Young's Crush on you. Oh and also I forgot to but a link for Bella's Hair Clip so it will be up on my Profile too! Along with the Babydoll. HAPPY NEW YEARS! And I hope you'll make your New Year's resolutions!**

**~:~Vamps~:~**


	9. Author Alert

Hey everyone Vamps here,

I know this is not an update but this IS important! I have recently heard that M rated stories are being pulled out by Fanfiction. Not I only have one M rated story and currently it has no Lemons but I am planning to put some! And I agree with Shortbritches85's thoughts about it. Now this is to EVERYONE!

If you DO NOT like the rating of the story or the plot or whatever you don't like about it…DON'T read it! No I have gotten some complaints from PM or review small ones and sometimes big one, depends on how you look at it. But I have never put them down because well it's your views and your way to express your thoughts of my story, or any story for that matter.

I got a complaint on my story, Perclight, not too long ago and I was planning on not removing it. But what got me to remove it was that this person insulted you, my readers, and that was when I deleted that review. You can say anything about my story and how your opinion is, but it depends on the author, but…once you call my readers, you guys, idiots for reading my story. That is uncalled for, come on what are you 5? Just because you don't like it because it's not in a way you like it to be don't call other people idiots because they like it. This is applying to everyone, not just a certain person.

Reviews are certainly welcome to any story, depends on the author, but again not every reader is a harsh strict critic. Read for enjoyment or escape, don't try to look for the mistakes or...things that are 'improper' or 'rude'.

I personally love M rated stories, not just because of the lemons but because it is real. M rated stories have the reality of the world. Not everything is all pixie dust and fairytales and it's nice to have some reality once in a while. You may not like it but yes, there are rapes, murders, psychos that run around, child molesters, teenage pregnancy, sex…EVERYTHING! And M rated stories show…some of these, maybe not everything but who knows? I have not read all of them. So please sign this Petition by Shortbritches85.

.net/s/5734048/1/Petition

It will also be on my profile along with my statement, pls sign it, get your friends to sign it and help Fanfiction keep these awesome stories. Also Shortbritches85 has a few lists of some stories that were taken of the site, and I would like to take this moment to say that I am so devastated that Jasper's Black Rose's stories got taken off, I love her stories! Here is also her site, take a look at hers and see for yourself.

.net/u/2037153/Jaspers_Black_Rose

And please remember that if you do NOT like the stories don't read them. That is top problem of the M rated sites being pulled off because a lot of readers, and or writers, complain of the graphic description of M rated storied. Guys comes one, it says no one 18 years or older and for adults only. Even if you are at that age I am thinking that you are still 10. And don't bitch at me about it; it is based on your actions.

*sigh* sorry for the long lecture but I had to get this out of my system. Please sign this Petition and try to get more ppl to sign it, everyone needs to know and decide on what to do!

Thx for everything and I AM writing my stories,

*Is this really happening Readers* I have an interesting idea for my story but I have to see if my Beta likes it real quick them I am off like the speed of light!

*Perclight Readers* since I have been updating this one quite often I am going to take a break because I am currently having writers block here but I am going to do Edward's view, Finally Alive Again, and I am certain that it will give me the inspiration I need.

*Finally Alive again Readers* I am updating this one at the same time as is this really happening? So please be patient. Read the Perclight update to learn more.

*Decade after Decade Readers* Once I update Finally Alive Again and is this really happening then I WILL update this one next! So please be patient and thx for the reviews I love them!

All reviews are welcome on my story BUT if you insult my readers better hope that you are anonymous because I will bitch at you on what your problem is. So I bid you good will and thx for listening!

~:~Vamps~:~


	10. Hello my readers

Hello my readers,

I am moving so I can't update in a long time. But once I get my internet then I'll let you guys know. Sorry I'll be writing during the summer. So don't worry!


	11. Cats versus Gods and Dogs

**Hey vamps here, ****I am sorry about the late update but at the moment my awesome beta reader is busy and has just let me know that she can't beta read my stories at the moment. So right now I am absent of a beta reader and if anyone is one please let me know or if you know a good beta reader please send me one of their stories or a story they beta read. Twilight is my pain passion and any with Bella like Paul, Sam, Jared, Edward, JACOB (;D 'cause he is so damn hot), and anyone else would be awesome. This message is also on my story Is this really Happening? Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT (unfortunately :()!ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cats versus Gods and Dogs

**BPOV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I groaned as my alarm went off _right_ next to my ear, "Percy!" I growled at him and burying my head in my pillow.

"No way princess." He said pulling off my covers, "You have to get up."

"Why?" I groaned, getting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Because Blackjack is getting antsy about running this morning, he wants to go now, plus…we have 10 minutes before the first bell rings." That got me up; I pushed Percy out of my way and went to the bathroom to clean up.

"Why didn't Dad wake me up?" I said brushing my teeth.

"Cause he's still asleep." He said leaning on the door frame, "Day off, I woke up just before you."

"Then why are you still here?" I asked going to my room and closing it behind me, "Go pick up Ann, Blackjack will get me there on time." I said putting on a white cami and white pants, I went to my dresser and grabbed my hair clip and pined my hair back, I opened the door once I was done and found Percy leaning on my door frame.

"Are you sure?" he asked as I buttoned my pants.

"Of course, see," I put on a black wide sleeved shirt, "I'm already ready." I grabbed my bag and swung it on my shoulder. "Let's go, we have no time to dolly gag, we have to go." he still stood there with his eyebrow raised, "Now is a good time." I sighed.

"Bell…your shoes? Unless you expect to go in your slippers." I raised my eyebrow and looked down.

When I saw my purple slippers I groaned, "Gods." I swore before I went into my room and put on my sneakers. "Now I'm ready." I said as I passed him. **(Clothes on my profile)**

I heard him laugh as he followed behind me, "Only you Bells." With that I flipped him off, which only made him laughed harder.

I went outside and went to the forest tree line; I waited for a while and saw Blackjack coming out. "Hey Black, I was starting to wonder if I had to get out my whistle." I said while rubbing his nose. I made sure his saddle was secure then I climbed on. "Let's go." I pulled the reins, nudging him to go towards the school. "We have less than 10 minutes Black; go as fast as the wind." I said then he dashed off.

_Fast is my middle name Bells._ Black said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sure, oh and after school we are going to La Push." I said while turning left.

_What for? I mean as far as I know the only thing in that reservation is your little boyfriend._ I smacked him across the head. _Ow! What was that for?_

"Jacob Black is not my boyfriend, just an old childhood friend who I haven't seen a long time." I huffed, "And we're going because according to Uncle Pluto there are some legends there that we can use to find out more about the Vampire after me." Black sighed.

_Alright, so you want me to be there right after?_

"Please." I slowed him down as we approached the tree line near the school, "We want to be there as soon as possible…we are going to be at extreme caution too, Percy's suggestion, I know Jake won't hurt us." I climbed down and rubbed his nose, "He's my friend." He nodded and nudges me towards the school.

_Go, I'll run a patrol._

"Ok, oh and if you see wolves…don't attack them." He gave me a confused look but shook his head.

_I don't want to know._ Then he took off. I laughed and ran to class. I went into my first period and frowned when I didn't see Edward. I know he said he wasn't going to be here but I can't help but feel disappointed.

And that's what the rest of the day felt like; every time I went into my class I had this rush of disappointment when I didn't see him in his seat. I tried to block it whenever Percy, Ann, and Grover were nearby but I have a feeling they knew. When Gym, my last class of the day, came I went into the changing rooms and saw Ann.

"Hey Bells." She waved.

"Hey Ann."I waved back and went into my locker.

"So when are you and Percy going to La Push?" she asked leaning on her locker.

"Right after school," I looked at her, "so after Gym." I put on my shirt and close my locker door.

"I really don't feel comfortable with you and Percy going alone." She pouted. I laughed and pushed her to the gym doors.

"We'll be fine Ann, Percy and I have been training forever for things like this." When we were out I smiled at her, "I promise you, your little boyfriend will come back without a scratch." I snickered which caused her to smack me across the head with a heavy blush on her face.

"Jerk." She mumbled.

"Get use to it." I patted her back as we reached the boys.

"What did you do to her Bell?" Percy said with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing dear brother of mine." I said innocently. He narrowed his eyes but did nothing as Miss Diana called everyone's attention.

"Today we are going to do rope climbing." She said gesturing to the two ropes hanging behind her. "I want two lines and this will be timed, the fastest time will be on the school records and you will get…" she reached for her pocket and everyone tried to see what it was she was getting. "This." She held out a…card? "A pass, for a free gym skip." I chuckled, of course, and everyone was beaming with excitement.

"Of course, this is the only way everyone will actually give their all." I said.

"Why else are they lining up?" Percy chuckled. I shook my head and we made our way to the lines, "Race ya lil' sis?" He asked pointing to the ropes.

"Hell ya." I said smiling and we went to the opposite lines. We watched everyone during their turns and some of them were actually pretty good, but when you have to climb walls and ropes with lava under you _and _rising? Well let's just say they would be toast.

"Perseus Jackson and Isabella Swan." Miss Diana smirked as she called us. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. "Ready, set…go" Then Percy and I started, we climbed as if we were in camp and we were neck to neck. I pushed myself harder and when I reached the top I quickly rang the bell and then I heard Percy rang his right after.

"Yeah!" I shouted. Then I let my legs go from the rope and quickly went down. Percy followed right behind me and went to my side.

"Well done Isabella, better than the one you had in camp, you beat your own personal record and…" she quickly wrote something down then looked at us, "so far you have the fastest time." I smirked and we went Grover, who was sitting in the bleachers.

"Awesome Bella!" he said giving me a high five.

"You won this time Bella, next time you're mine." Percy said shoving me.

"Yeah, we'll see Percy." I smirked and turned back to the crowd who were still climbing, including Ann. When she was done she smiled and went up to us. "So how did you do?" I asked her as she sat down.

"Good, I was _right_ behind you and enough to pass Percy." She stuck out her tongue at him and I heard Percy groan. I laughed and high fived her.

"Nice." I laughed. We chatted for a bit while we waited for everyone to finish and class to be over, when Miss Diana dismissed us Percy and I dash towards the changing rooms and changed as fast as we could. I came out before he did but after Ann, when I saw her I groaned.

"Seriously Ann? Are you going to walk us to La Push?"

"No but I have to be sure if you guys are going to be ok." She crossed her arms.

"We are, I swear we are going to be just fine." I said crossing my arms as well.

"Come back with one scratch I'll be hunting some wolves." She huffed and walked out. I shook my head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I heard behind me, I turned around and saw Percy adjusting his backpack.

"Nothing, ready?" I asked grabbing my pack. He nodded and we walked towards the lot. "So are you going to drop off Ann first then meet me at the tree line or is she walking?"

"I was hoping that I'll drop her off and meet you there." I nodded and went to the tree line.

"Alright meet ya at the border line, I'm thinking that they might escort us as precaution." He nodded in agreement and went to his bike. I got my whistle and was about to blow but then Black showed. "Nice Black, you are getting here on the dot." I joked as I mount him.

_Laugh it up Bells._ He snorted. I laughed at him and guided him towards the reservation. _So are we getting there the fast way or the slow?_

"I want to say the slow so we can get some scenery and since Percy is going to take a while but then I want to say fast just in case our guest wants to pay us a little visit." I said as he started trotting.

_Then how about medium, fast enough just in case we need a head start on taking off but slow enough to wait for Percy and get some scenery._ I pondered the idea and nodded.

"Ok but keep your ears open, I don't want to miss anything." He neighed in agreement and I pushed his a little faster than his steady trot he had. After a few minutes I started to hear a cycle going down the main road. I guided Black towards the main road and saw Percy. "Took ya long enough, what happened? Finally kissed her?" I teased, cracking a smile and Black laughed as well.

"Haha, very funny little sis, but no she couldn't find her keys to the house, and I wasn't going to leave her without making sure she was safely inside." He stuck his tongue out.

"Too bad, I was actually starting to think that you would put that tongue into good use instead of sticking it out at me." I said laughing; he glared at me and revved his engine. "Challenging me dear brother of mine?"

"Hell ya." He said doing a wheelie. "On your mark…"

"Get set…" I said getting low.

"Go!" we both said at the same time and we took off. I pushed Black to go faster putting Percy right behind me but then he revved the engine again gaining speed. We were neck to neck when I started to see the border line.

"Perc, it's coming up! See the boulder?"

"Yeah!" he said over his engine.

"First one there wins." He nodded and we pushed until we passed the boulder. I skid Black to a stop just before the border line. I sighed in relief and looked back to see Percy doing the same. I laughed and nudged Black towards him. "Alright?" I asked Black.

_More than alright! I'm fantastic!_ I laughed at his energy and put my attention to Percy, "Hey, how about you?"

"Alright." He shrugged, and then an envelope appeared in front of me with the words _Isabella_ written on it. I sighed and grabbed it. "What's it say?"

I opened it up and quickly ran through it before groaning, I gave it to Percy pouting. "By a handle bar bro." I said as he cheered. "Yeah, yeah, let's go, we have some wolves to meet." I said going into the forest. "Be careful here Perc." I said as he followed behind.

"I know Bell, where are we meeting?" he asked pulling up next to me.

"There's a clearing, it's known as 'no-man's land' a neutral clearing." We walked into the forest and we made our way towards the clearing. When we arrived there was no one there. "Park your bike somewhere Perc then climb on." I said reining Black to a stop as I looked around the clearing. It's a little too quiet.

"It's making you a little uncomfortable too?" I heard him say as he climbed on pulling out his pen.

I grabbed my hair clip letting my hair fall, "Just a bit." I nudged Black to move a little closer to the boarder and stopped when I heard growling. I stopped Percy as he was about to get out his riptide. "No Percy." I said making his lower his arm.

Then we saw a man coming out of the trees with three other wolves tailing behind him. "Who are you?" the man said.

"I'm Isabella Swan, this is my older brother Perseus Jackson." I said introducing ourselves, "But you have us at a disadvantage, you now know our names, but we don't know yours."

"I'm Samuel Uley, this is my pack, their names will be revealed soon." He said narrowing his eyes at me. We stayed our ground not moving until they starting moving forward as more people arrived. "This is the council, we thought it was necessary since for some reason you know about us _and_ called our chief." Samuel said.

"Percy." I said looking at one of the elders, "it's him." Akecheta, as everyone entered our eyes where only on Akecheta.

"Now that everyone is here state your business Isabella." I heard Billy say. I glared at him and the wolves growled.

"Oh shut it, you Billy have no business on telling my dad about us calling you, we were not 'sticking our nose in your business.' We only wanted your help!" I said.

"What is your problem then, and how can the wolves help?" Samuel asked stepping in.

I looked over at Akecheta, "'Right before he left he asked for anyone who don't wish to die to look away. We all did with the thoughts of our brothers, sisters, and children in our mind. A light so powerful broke out and when it was gone we turned around…he vanished in the blinding light.'" I said and he gasped, everyone's attention turned to him.

"What are you?" he asked stepping forward.

I looked over to Percy and he nodded, we climbed off and I removed Black's saddle. "I'm Isabella…" I began but Samuel interrupted me.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you're Isabella Swan and he is your older brother Perseus Jackson." He growled.

I was about to growl back but Akecheta stepped in, "Samuel enough." He yelled and everyone looked at him shocked. "Please…let her finish." Then he nodded to me.

"I'm Isabella Swan and this is my older brother Percy…we are the daughter and son of the Olympian God Poseidon." They looked at us like we were crazy before tumbled down laughing. I growled but they just kept on laughing, well except Akecheta who looked at me apologetic. I raised my hand telling him it was ok, then I turned to Percy, he looked pissed at the men and wolves laughing on the ground.

"That's enough!" Akecheta roared and everyone stopped. He looked over to us and bowed, "I'm sorry, what is the problem?"

"It's alright," I said, "We are not completely sure what the problem is but we know one thing for sure…" I looked over at Percy and he nodded, "a vampire is after me." The wolves looked at me shocked.

"How did you get a leech after you?" Samuel said.

"That's why we are here, my uncle Pluto said that your legends might help us understand." I said walking up to the boarder. "In truth I didn't know the pack was existent right now…I just called Jake so maybe he can tell us some legends, when Billy said that we weren't welcomed anymore I put two and two together." I held out my hand, "Let's start again, I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella and that's my seaweed brain of a brother Percy."

He chuckled and walked up taking my hand, "I'm Sam and this is the pack, Jared, Paul, and Jake." He said pointing to the wolves. "Come on, we'll take you to my place we'll talk there."

I nodded and climbed on Black with Percy behind me. Black spread his wings and the wolves yelped in surprise, "What? Never see a Pegasus before?" I joked. "Everyone meet Blackjack, Black meet everyone." He snorted at them; I swatted him in the head, "Not nice Black."

_Sorry, hello everyone_. He grumbled. I shook my head.

"Sorry about that." I said "So…who is leading?"

"I am, the pack will be helping the elders." Sam said heading towards the trees. We waited as everyone started walking off; when they were gone a black wolf came out.

"Sam?" the wolf nodded, "Well, let's go." I said and we began to head for the forest when I had that feeling again. I looked around be saw nothing.

"Bella?" Percy shook me, he took the reins from me and pushed Black to fly away from the forest, "Where Bella?" he asked me looking below us.

"I don't know but I can feel it." I said looking too.

"Sam, this is Percy, we can still see you so go on and we'll follow you." We heard a howl and I saw Sam dashing through the forest. "Black follow him."

_No problem boss._ Percy groaned but left it alone. We flew in the clouds while following Sam towards his house, I saw a small cabin coming up and the elders going in. Black landed next to the house and we climbed off, I put my clip on and helped Percy putting the saddle back on Black.

"What happened back there?" I heard behind me, we turned around and saw a half naked Sam.

"Bella sensed the vampire nearby, so we went into the sky just in case." Percy said putting his pen back in his pocket.

"I didn't smell anything." Sam said leading us in, "Percy, Bella meet my fiancée Emily." A woman with claw marks on one side of her face turned around and smiled, I smiled back and jabbed Percy to do the same.

"Hi Emily, I'm Bella, beautiful house you have." I said holding my hand out.

She took it, "Hello, it's nice to meet you; I thought something bad was going to happen because Sam and the boys left so quickly."

"Sorry about that, it was us, we have some questions and hope that the Quileute legends can clear them up."

"Well then come on in the living room, I'll get the muffins."

"Did I smell muffins?" I looked over to the door and saw Jake and two other half naked guys coming in.

"Do you guys infest in shirts?" I said, then I saw Jake's hair, "Jake what happened to you hair?" I cried. I walked over and tried to pull it, "It's gone."

He moved his head away from my hand, "Bells stop." He whined and everyone else chuckled at him, "It's easier running around and not having leaves and sticks stuck in your hair." He grimaced.

"And about the shirts, it's easier without holding jeans _and_ shirts in your mouths while running around. So we just carry shorts." One of the guys said.

"So…you're saying you are going commando?" I grimaced stepping behind Percy. Then I heard Emily and the elders laughing as they blushed.

"It comes to its advantages sometimes." Emily said kissing Sam, I fake gagged.

"Not the information we need Emily." I whined.

"Indeed." Jake agreed, while coming towards Percy and I. "So you have a vampire on your tail? Do you want us to kill it for you?" he asked as everyone sat down.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that." Everyone looked at me confused. "Percy and I are going to do that, nobody messes with the children of Neptune. We just need to know _how_ to kill it, and how they look like."

"How can _you_ kill a vampire, not just any human can kill a fuckin vampire!" another guy said.

"Um…you are? Sorry you look so much different from your wolf forms and _so_ much more quiet." I said putting my hand under my chin to make it look like I was thinking.

"I'm Paul you little bitch." He stood up, shaking.

"Sorry that's a female version of you, no wait, that's you." I said standing up and crossing my arms.

"Paul…calm down." Sam said putting Emily behind him.

"No she needs to learn a lesson." He growled.

"Gladly, I would love to teach you some moves." I said heading for the door. "Ladies first." He growled and stomped outside.

I chuckled at his attitude and followed him, he went to the forest near Sam's house and came back was a grey oversized wolf. "Bells, don't hurt him too badly…actually just don't kill him." I heard Percy yell from the door as everyone watched.

"Don't worry Perc," I said grabbing my clip, "He'll be alright, maybe a bruised ego but alright altogether."

The wolf growled and circled me, like a predator circles its prey, I shook my head and let him, "Be careful Bells, I never seen Paul this angry before." I heard Jake yell worried.

I sighed and watched Paul circle me, he charged and I step the side, "Like a bull, all brawn and no brain." I mumbled. He growled again and charged at me, except when I dodged his attack he skidded to a stop and turn quickly towards me. "The puppy actually learned something." I giggled as I kept on dodging his attacks. Each time I did, he got madder and kept on charging at me.

"Bella, stop teasing him." Percy laughed.

I shrugged and pushed my shell on my bracelet, turning it to a shield, and pulled down a pedal of my clip turning it to a sword. "Ready pup?" I charged at him myself and we collided with my shield in the middle of us. I smirked as I pushed him off making him crash into the forest. I ran towards the trees and saw him shaking his head while getting up; he turned and growled at me I smirked and was about to charge till I heard a hiss. My smirk turned into a grimace as I stood up from my battle crouch and ran further into the forest.

"Bella!" I look to my right and saw Percy with his sword and shield running beside me.

"You go right and cut it off, I'll keep going to see if I can face it head on." I shouted, he nodded and disappeared into the forest. _Bells! _I looked behind me and saw Black running to catch up, I slowed down and climbed on his back.

_What do you think it is?_

"I am assuming its Echidna, I know that hiss anywhere." I heard a rustle around me and saw four wolves running with us. I ignored them and pushed Black to go faster. "Stay steady Black." I said changing my sword to a bow, I closed my eyes and focused my energy while pulling back the string getting ready to fire.

_I see a meadow coming up Bells. _When I felt the open air I opened my eyes and saw Echidna and her slimy self.

"Issssabella." She hissed.

"Echidna." I snarled back. I heard the growling of the wolves backing me up and I rolled my eyes, "Back off pups while you still have the chance." Echidna laughed.

"Sssshe's right."

"What monster do you have up your slithery arms? Who sent you Echidna?" I said aiming for her chest.

"Who doessssn't matter, what matters is which of my children that will finally destroy you and your brother." She grinned. Then I heard a roar making the trees shake.

"Oh Gods." I grumbled under my breath.

"Issssabella, meet my darling Sphinx, darling meet Issssbella." She hissed and a cat with a woman's head emerged from the trees.

"You know if you weren't a fuckin snake I would think you're insane for hissing my name like that." I said letting go of the arrow hitting the Sphinx in the eye. It hissed in pain and thrashed around. I jumped off of Black and changed my bow into a sword again then Percy jumped out of the bushes and went to distract Echidna. "Sure, I get the hard monster." I mumbled as the Sphinx tried to take a snap at me. I swung my sword at its legs bringing it down to its knees. I rolled out of the way as it tried to swipe me with its paw and put my shield up as it pounce. "Gods!" I breathed out as I felt its weight on me. I tried to get off when suddenly the Sphinx was off me.

I look to my left and saw Sam and Jake growling at the Sphinx, remind me to thank them. I got up and ran towards their direction, I jumped over them and thrust my sword into the Sphinx, when she vanished I looked over to Percy to see Echidna hissing at him. I ran to his side just as she vanished. I sighed as I let down my shield and sword.

"Why is it when her 'darling children' get destroyed for the time being she just vanishes?" he grumbled capping his sword and retracted his shield.

"Cause she has to grieve for her 'darling children.'" I badly imitated. "What do you think Percy?" I sighed dismissing it, "Did you get hurt?" I asked him checking him for any injury.

"No, but Jared did," He said turning me to the injured wolf, "he jumped in front of me and got clawed, idiot." He mumbled the last part.

I kneeled down in front of Jared and pushed everyone away, when they growled at me I flicked them in the nose. "Shut up idiots and let us help him." I glared at them and they back off. "Percy, we can't give him nectar, obviously, but we have to get him to the nearest river to take out the poison." Jared's ears perked up and his eyes went wide as I said the word 'poison.' "Yeah, now you wish you didn't jump in front of Percy huh?" he whined, I take that as a yes. "Guys we have to move him." I stood up and watched the wolves disappear into the forest came back half naked again, "Take him to the nearest river."

"So we can what? Drown him?" Paul growled.

"Listen here pup, for once shut your mouth before I give you a muzzle to shut it for you, believe it or not we _are _the children of Neptune and if you didn't notice it is the God of the _Sea_. Sea equals water and water is in a river, there we can get the poison _out_ of your brother to _save_ his life. Now you can sit here and see how it turns out or you can help us get him there faster cause right now he is running out of time." I growled poking him in the chest.

He looked down and helped Jake and Sam to pick up Jared in his wolf form, "Ok let's leave him in his wolf form because the poison will take less time spreading, once he is in the river we will have him change back." Percy said as we mounted Black and followed the guys through the forest.

"How can we calm him enough to change back?" Jake asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Percy answered him.

"We will have to ask the river nymph for help, and permission." I thought out loud.

"Why would you need to ask permission, your father is the God of the Sea well that's what you said." Sam said.

"He may be our father but the lakes, rivers, and streams are filled with nymphs they control the waters in the area, they work for our father…in a sense. It's their territory, I mean can you control every single lake, rivers, streams _and _oceans by yourself?" they shook their heads, "Well there you go, plus if this river is in your land then it is most likely be pure and untouched by man the nymph won't be completely happy if it is filled with poison without her knowing."

"Yeah cause that went _so_ well last time." I rolled my eyes remembering the summer.

"Hey I had to clean those nasty stables in _one_ hour, the only way to do it was with the river, thanks the gods that I could use those shells or you would have been lunch." I glared at him.

"Your fault for making that deal with him." He glared at me in return but before he could say anything we reached the river. "Let's go and let _me _do the talking." He nodded and went to the guys to help with Jared. I climbed down and slowly went up to the river; I placed my hand in the water. The water went up my arm and over my body, I closed my eyes and waited as the water flowed over my body, I opened them again when I felt a cold hand on my face and saw the water nymph.

"Isabella Swan, daughter of Poseidon, what can I do for you today? It's a little unusual for a child of Poseidon to seek help from a nymph these days." She said as she retrieved her hand.

"Water nymph can we use the river water to heal a friend of ours?" I said motioning to Jared who was still in his wolf form near the bank of the river.

She went over to him and gasped, "Is he one of the natives?" I looked at her surprised, "They protected this river and forest for centuries, even before the Gods came to America. Of course you can use the river." I said my thanks and went over to Jared and helped the guys load him into the river.

"Place him in the river and we'll do the rest." I said as they placed him in the water but kept his head out of it. I placed my hand in the water with Percy following behind me and he tried to use the water to calm him down while I tried to use the water to heal him.

"Ok I think he's calming down." Percy said as Jared turned back to his human form. "There's the wound." Percy pointed towards Jared's chest that had three long gashes.

"Ok, we'll take out the poison and I'll heal it." He nodded and we manipulate the water over his wound. As we did the nymph came up next to me.

"I feel the poison, the Mother of Monsters am I right?" I nodded as she looked over to me, "Yes, I know that poison anywhere, there's more right there." She said as she pointed over the last left gash. We focused the water towards the area and I could see Jared looking better. "Ok, that's the last of it."

Percy retracted his hands and I healed his wound, "Jared? Are you still with us?" I said after I completely healed him. He groan and I chuckled, "He'll be fine." I said getting up and turned to the nymph, "Thank you for letting us use the river."

"No, it's no problem, whenever you need the river you are more than welcome." Then she turned to the wolves, "And whenever you need anything, anything at all you may come to this river. You and your families have protected this river and you are the only reason why this river is one of the very few that is as pure as the day it was formed."

"It's true." Percy said as he put his shoes on, "Out of all the rivers we have been in this one is very clean."

"Well, thank you for helping Jared, we really appreciate it." Sam said as he kneeled next to Jared.

"Well we have to go for now, we still have two meetings." Jake said as he went up next to me with his hands in his pockets.

"You mean you want me to beat Paul's ass." I smirked.

"Hey I was winning, if it weren't for that damn ass cat then I would have beaten you ass." Paul scoffed.

"I swear you and your ego will get you in a world of trouble." Black came up to me and I climbed on while Percy made his way over to climb on as well. "If you want we can go slowly while you guys take Jared?"

"Yes, thank you." Sam said giving Paul a look before he could say something.

We nodded and Black went into a steady trot as we waved goodbye to the water nymph and the guys following behind us. We traveled for a few minutes when Jared stirred a bit, "Hold up." We stopped and went back as the guys placed Jared back down.

We climbed down just as Jared opened his eyes, "Hey sleepy head." I smacked him across the head, "Nice heroic action but next time leave the hero stuff to the ones who were actually trained to fight monsters like that and we'll leave the vampires to you just as your ancestors did for centuries." I patted his cheek.

"Yeah like he didn't just come from a near death experience, can you be a little more considerate?" Paul growled.

"Listen Paul, we deal with this since we were born, since we are the children of Poseidon it's like having a big sign to monster saying 'Hey! I'm here! Kill me!'" Percy said getting into Paul's face. "Bell and I have been running all our lives, we are even lucky to reach our age, some were discovered they were children of the Gods and Goddesses at such a young age that they were trained and kept in camp Half-Blood nonstop." I pulled Percy back by his arm.

"What he means is that we know more about these monsters than you do, just as you know more about vampires than we do. I never beat around the bush and that's why I told Jared to stay the hell back because next time we might not be able to save him." I looked over to Jared and the others, "I'm glad you're ok Jared, last time Percy barely made it from Echidna's attack. So that's why we don't want you to be too involved with our world."

"But you know that you _are_ going to answer some questions about all of this right?" Sam stepped up, "The whole story."

"Yes, and that's why we are here, we were prepared for that." I said holding out my hand, he shook it back nodding before heading towards the trees to phase and I knew this is going to be the beginning of a _very_ long night. Do we ever get a break?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~E~R~C~Y~~J~A~C~K~S~O~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! And let me know about any beta readers!**

**~:~Vamps~:~**


End file.
